Otherwise
by Dark Sonne
Summary: Viver a vida dos outros é melhor do que viver a sua vida? - Capítulo 2 ON!
1. Fichas Abertas!

**Disclaimer:** Naruto pertence a Masashi Kishimoto e blá, blá, blá.

**Avisozinho:** Caso tenha nervos fracos, não leia, meu bem. Contém hentai.

* * *

**OTHERWISE**

**.**

**Trailer**

**.**

**Ela costumava ser invisível...**

— _Ai!_

— _Desculpa, não te vi aí._

**Ela vivia em constante pressão...**

— _Você deve ser a melhor! Como pretende conseguir sua bolsa com essas notas?_

— _Eu não... Eu só... Desculpe-me._

**Ela não era ninguém.**

— _Hm, como é seu nome mesmo?_

— _É..._

— _Esqueça, não me interessa._

**Quando tudo ao seu redor muda...**

— _Por que estão todos me olhando?_

— _Rá, rá, não se faça de sonsa._

**...e você passa a viver seu sonho...**

— _Pode repetir?_

— _Você é uma de nós agora._

**Você acaba esquecendo quem você era?**

— _Será que não entende? Essa não é você, é alguém que criaram para ser._

— _Eu mudei, entenda isso._

**Irresponsabilidade.**

— _Quem desistir terá que tirar a roupa._

— _Fechado!_

**Sexo.**

— _Estou com medo._

— _Relaxa, tudo tem sua primeira vez._

**Perigos.**

— _O... o que vocês fizeram?_

— _Não era para você ficar sabendo disso. Você ficará quietinha._

**Decepções.**

— _Eu não posso acreditar que você fez isso comigo._

— _Tem coisas que não mudam._

**Amor?**

— _Eu sempre amei você._

— _Por quê?_

**OTHERWISE**

_Viver a vida dos outros é melhor que viver a sua vida?_

**.**

**.**

**

* * *

**

Hey, people.

Então, **mandem suas FICHAS!**

_Quem será a principal?_

— A melhor ficha feminina ganhará o papel de principal. Como eu já tenho a história montada satisfatoriamente, a que melhor se adequar a meus planos, será a protagonista. =)

Mas não mandem só para a garota principal, uma história não existe sem coadjuvantes.

_**Quero **__**colegiais**__**!**_

Não tem um número limite para personagens por enquanto...

**Pares disponíveis:**

_Sasuke_

_Naruto_

_Ino_

_Temari_

_Shikamaru_

_Hinata_

_Kiba_

_Sasori_

_Itachi_

_Deidara_

_Akatsuki em geral…_

_Tayuya_

_Karin_

_Outros que eu possa ter me esquecido agora..._

_**Obs.:**_Haverá pares _OCxOC_, quem da lista de pares ficar sem a sua cara-metade, só servirá de empata. E um par já foi escolhido, Sakura e Gaara ficarão juntos. Lamento quem queria o ruivinho ou a rosinha, mas eu tenho planos para eles. Não que eu goste desse casal, mas necessito dele aqui. _Espero que entendam_.

_Mas não fique triste, Gaara precisa de uma segunda pessoa_. _**Quem se habilita?**_

Vamos à ficha.

* * *

**FICHA**

**Nome**: _Sobrenome só depois do primeiro nome, por favor._

**Apelido**: _Não precisa ter._

**Idade**: _Entre 15 a 18 anos._

**Nacionalidade**: _Não pirem, por favor. É só fazer com que a nacionalidade da personagem tenha a ver com sua aparência. Se não for japonesa, por favor, ponha no Passado o motivo que o obrigou a estudar no Japão._

**Sexo**: _Faz ou não? Rs. Brincadeira, é para pôr se é feminino ou masculino – nada de hermafroditas _u.u_. Também ponha a sexualidade da sua personagem._

**Série**: _Ensino Médio, pode ser qualquer uma das três séries._

**Aparência**: _Seja criativo (a), tenha originalidade e não seja ridículo. Minuciosidades geram favoritos._

**Estilo**: _Qualquer um, mas, novamente, não pirem. Quero dizer, não muito, rs._

**Personalidade**: _Detalhes são imprescindíveis. Quero seres humanos, não se esqueçam. Qualidades e defeitos. Não quero nenhuma Srta. Personalidade Maravilhosa._

**Passado**:

**Planos** **para** **o** **Futuro**:

**Fobias**: _Podem pirar aqui, rsrs._

**Manias/Vícios**: _Seja sucinto (a)._

**Gosta de**:

**Odeia**:

**Par**: _Escolher no mínimo dois e no máximo três._

**Sua Relação com Ele (a)**:

**Aceita Ser Par de Outro OC?**

**Preferências**: _Caso aceite, quero saber suas preferências para par._

**Vida** **Fora** **da** **Escola**: _O fic não será 24 horas dentro da escola, quero saber o que sua personagem faz ou gosta de fazer quando está fora do horário acadêmico._

**É Sexualmente Ativo?**

**Algo a Acrescentar?**

**Posso Mudar o que Achar Necessário?**

**Posso Fazer QUALQUER COISA com seu Personagem?** _Resposta simples; sim ou não._

* * *

_Desde já agradeço a todos que mandarem suas fichas. Qualquer coisa, perguntem por MP, OK? Responderei assim que possível._

Bem, para melhor entendimento, o fic será como 9O21O. Colegiais aprontando, fazendo merda, se fudendo etc.

Ouvirei a todos assim que os escolher. =3

Boa sorte e mandem suas fichas, até o próximo cap.

Bye,

_**Dark Sonne.**_


	2. Aviso!

**AVISO!**

**.**

**Oi, pessoal. n.n**

Bom, eu quero dizer que... **A protagonista já foi selecionada!** /o/

É a personagem criada por **Feer Uchiha**, Amaya Sawary.

O que eu tenho a dizer sobre ela é que ela encaixou-se perfeitamente em meus planos e, por mais que muitas outras tenham sido fantásticas, realmente _fantásticas_, eu me **apaixonei** perdidamente por ela. Queria uma personagem que fosse zero à esquerda, uma completa ignorada, submissa a qualquer um que eleve um pouco a voz. Mas uma garota doce e sofrida, que desejava ser uma das melhores, ficando insatisfeita não sendo.

A Aya foi a personagem que mais me chamou atenção e se adequou aos meu planos para a fic. Ela será totalmente explorada e mudará muito em uma determinada parte da fic. Com ela, meus planos conseguiram evoluir satisfatoriamente...

**Para a Feer**: Eu já, já te mandarei as mudanças feitas, principalmente quanto a aparência. Farei o máximo que puder para que não se arrependa de tê-la me emprestado. Um **mega obrigada** a você, Feer. *-*

**

* * *

**

MAS AS FICHAS CONTINUAM ABERTAS!

Por não ter conseguido um número satisfatório de fichas, eu prolongarei o prazo de envio das fichas por mais **três semanas**, ou seja, até dar um mês da fic no site. Embora tenha até já selecionado algumas fichas, preciso de _**mais**_. _Não mandem mais garotas tímidas e submissas_.

**Agora, o que eu preciso é:**

_Rapazes maliciosos e quentes._

_Cheerleaders vadias, mas com personalidade._

_Marias-vão-com-as-outras._

_Rapazes punks ou roqueiros._

_Garotas com atitude e cabeças._

_Góticas antissociais._

_Mais alternativos._

_Atletas sem nada na cabeça._

_Meninas malvadas._

_Bad__ boys._

E assim vai...

**_Colegiais_ no geral. **_**Surpreendam-me**_**.**

**Mandem quantas fichas quiserem!** _Quem já mandou, mande mais!_ Não escolherei por quem fez a ficha, escolherei pelo personagem, pela qualidade e por como ele (a) se encaixa na fic.

_**PS.:**_ _Itachi já tem par!_

**

* * *

**

****

Outra coisa...

**Se eu não conseguir um número satisfatório de fichas, irei complementar com meus personagens** – _torço para que não seja necessário_.

**Não é justo eu cancelar a fic com os que mandaram!**

**Portanto**, a fic tem futuro! \o/

* * *

Então é isso, gente.

**Muito obrigada pela colaboração de todos!** *0*

_Que venham mais fichas!_

Próximo capítulo: **Selecionados!**

**Reviews!**

**.**

_**Dark Sonne.**_


	3. Fichas Fechadas!

**FICHAS FECHADAS!**

**.**

**Olá, pessoas. \o/**

Bom, eu só queria dizer que estou _**extremamente**_ **FELIZ** em receber tantas fichas, estou sinceramente lisonjeada por vocês terem gostado da minha idéia e da minha fic em si antes de ficarem efetivamente sabendo do que se tratavam as idéias.

Quero dizer que estou _**mega**_ empenhada da escolha de personagens. E, sim, está _complicado_.

**São mais de 50 fichas, gente!**

_Jashin-sama..._

Enfim, a coisa se complicou e estou à beira de um **ataque** **de** **nervos**. Estou _**muito**_ desesperada, mas não dou pra trás, não se preocupem. ;)

_Porém..._ **peço ****paciência**** a todos.**

Estou tomando nota das fichas de última hora e devo confessar que alguns personagens me cativaram tão fortemente que eu não consegui resistir e já escolhi alguns — os quais eu não mencionarei _ainda_.

_**Caso**_ eu tenha comentado com algum de vocês que seu personagem foi aceito, quero dizer que **não voltei a trás** e, _portanto_, suas crias **estão contidas** na fic.

**But,** _tenho outros a considerar..._

_Realmente_ **não ligo** se um autor tiver feito _cinco_ fichas e as _cinco_ tiverem entrado. **Acreditem** quando digo que não julgo por _quem_ escreveu, mas **como** escreveu. Quem participará é o _personagem _**criado**, e não o _**criador**_.

**Bem, com isso esclarecido, tenho algumas coisas a pedir de quem colaborou:**

**

* * *

**

**Para você responder...**

**Aceita que seu personagem fique SOZINHO no final da fic?**

( ) **Sim.**

( ) **Não.**

**Aceita que eu envolva seu personagem na relação de outros pares da fic?**

( ) **Sim.**

( )** Não.**

**Concorda com que a autora linda, querida, gostosa — **OK, parei, parei u.u"** — faça um colégio onde se fale inglês devido ao imenso número de não-japoneses existentes nesta escola?**

( ) **Sim.**

( ) **Não.**

**Tem alguma idéia para o nome do colégio? **_Pois é, não tenho idéia para o nome. _T-T

( ) **Sim:** _inserir sugestão aqui._

( ) **Não, desculpe.**

**Aceita hentai com quem não é/será seu par?**

( ) **Sim.**

( )** Não.**

**Gostaria de acrescentar outra opção para par? **_É o seguinte, a maioria das fichas pede Sasuke e Sasori como par, eu queria _muito_ que você me desse um nome diferente para que eu não me desespere tanto na hora de escolher o par do Sasori — _Sim, o Sasuke já tem um par...

( ) **Sim:** _inserir os personagens aqui._

( ) **Não.**

**Preferências para seu par OC: **_Algumas pessoas não entenderam o que esse quesito queria dizer. Eu quero que você me diga como você gostaria que fosse o OC que supostamente será seu par — não quero nomes, quero adjetivos, tanto para comportamento quanto para aparência, OK?_

**Seu personagem é um pertencente à família:**

( ) **Dos populares.**

( ) **Dos comuns.**

( ) **Dos **_**losers**_**.**

**THE END**

**

* * *

**

**Outra coisa...**

**Cada autor (a) deve fazer de cada personagem que criou. Mas coloque o nome de cada um deles antes de mandarem, por favor.**

**Podem mandar tanto por review, quanto por PM.**

**Quem mandar isso com certeza aumentará as chances de ser selecionado. ;)**

**

* * *

**

Então é só isso, povo. n.n

Espero que colaborem comigo mais uma vez.

**AGRADEÇO A TODOS QUE ME ENVIARAM UMA FICHA!**

Esperem o próximo post em que direi quem são **os escolhidos**.

**Tentarei** ser rápida...

**Reviews!**

**.**

_Grata pela atenção,_

_**Dark Sonne.**_


	4. Os Escolhidos!

**Disclaimer:** Naruto não me pertence... Foda-se! u.u

**Temas: **Adolescentes, relações confusas, imaturidade. Amores. Diversidades e amizades. Rivalidade e muitos conflitos. Sexo, álcool, drogas... Sexualidade, prostituição. _Em resumo:_ **adolescência**.

**Rate: **M. Proibido para menores de 18 anos, para gestantes, para psicopatas assassinos, ex-presidiários, estudantes vagabundos, alcoólatras... Aliás, essa fic não é recomendada para ninguém, _suma daqui!_

* * *

**Aviso: **Quem não estiver se agüentando de ansiedade para ver se seu personagem foi aceito, vá para a parte SELECIONADOS que estará lá todos os personagens escolhidos. Mas todos eles estão contidos neste capítulo...

* * *

**OTHERWISE**

_**Viver a vida dos outros é melhor que viver a sua vida?**_

_Dark Sonne._

**.**

— **Prólogo —**

**Introspection of Aya**

**.**

**.**

_Eu errei. Muitas vezes. E me arrependo de ter feito certas escolhas que não deveria ter feito. Sei que me iludi na conversa de muita gente e nos sonhos que eu pensava que fossem meus. Fui influenciada e humilhada incontáveis vezes, mas a dor maior foi perceber que nunca fui nada. Nada que eu achava que fosse. Nada que eu queria ser._

_Me conforta o fato de ter conhecido pessoas incríveis nesses erros, pessoas que eu julgo serem anjos. Anjos terrenos e pecadores, mas que ainda assim sou grata a eles. Eles me ajudaram nos momentos que mais precisei e me abraçaram quando eu pedi._

_Sinto-me revoltada com a questão de ter traído meus verdadeiros amigos e despertar certo ressentimento em cada um deles. Sinto-me revoltada comigo mesma, por ser tão tola._

_Mas me conformei. Passei por momentos difíceis, que agora vejo que tiveram um lado bom: fizeram-me forte e fizeram-me ver quem realmente está comigo, afastando-me dos meus demônios e atraindo-me para perto de meus amigos._

_Minha história não é das mais agradáveis, mas contarei a vocês o que aconteceu comigo..._

**.**

_**Amaya Sawary.**_

**.**

**.**

* * *

**É isso aí pessoal...**

Esse é apenas um prólogo, uma pequena introdução, e não achem que os capítulos serão em primeira pessoa, porque não vão ser. Apenas as introduções serão, assim como algum trecho de uma música a ver com o cap.

**Jashin-sama do céu!** \o/ Recebi **MUITAS** fichas e fiquei _mega_ **enrolada** para escolher os personagens e seus devidos pares (ou não) _perfeitamente_.

Acredito que _**não foi**_ perfeitamente, mas logo verão no que deu...

Quero apenas dizer me empenhei _ao máximo_ e...

**Agradecer a cada um que me mandou uma ficha!**

Apesar de me deixarem à beira de um _enfarto_, **ataque de pelanca**, _derrame_, **surto** ou coisa pior, vocês me deixaram **SUPER** _**feliz**_. *–*

Sei que agora estou com uma mega responsabilidade de agradar a todos, de não decepcionar ninguém e não acabar com nenhum personagem causando no arrependimento dos autores das fichas...

_Me dedicarei completamente ao projeto!_

_Bom,_ **sem mais **_**enrolação**_...

**

* * *

**

Vamos ao que interessa!

**SELECIONADOS!**

**.**

**.**

**Amaya Sawary**

**Autor:** Feer Uchiha

.

**Meira Osaki**

**Autor: **FranHyuuga

.

**Yoko Fujiwara**

**Autor: **Kibette-nee-chan

.

**Jean Bourbon**

**Autor:** RafinhaStoker

.

**Daiki Mountbatten**

**Autor:** neeBear

.

**Victória Mabelle Grigori**

**Autor:** Lunna Kawaii

.

**Daisuke Eiji**

**Autor:** Gih Bright

.

**Seiya Kobayashi**

**Autor:** Lilly Angel88

.

**Gabriela Ávila Bertolli**

**Autor:** 'Anne Scarlet

.

**Erick Jackson**

**Autor:** Ravena Love

.

**Noah Yasaka**

**Autor:** Barnney Margarida

.

**Candace Susan Benson**

**Autor:** Shina com

.

**Meghan Cotliar**

**Autor:** Barnney Margarida

.

**Clarisse White**

**Autor:** Kibette-nee-chan

.

**Abigail Davenport**

**Autor:** Lilly Angel88

.

**Ethan A. W. Takamoto**

**Autor:** Shii-sensei

.

**Lev Strauss**

**Autor:** FranHyuuga

.

**Melissa Boustroud**

**Autor:** Feer Uchiha

.

**Saiki Akane**

**Autor:** Gih Bright

.

**Joshua Yazen**

**Autor:** FranHyuuga

.

**Charlotte Holmes**

**Autor:** McDream

.

**Aedan Kane**

**Autor:** Thomazbr

.

**Daniel de Gasperi**

**Autor: **K. Bertollini

.

**Sophie Charlotte Lafayette**

**Autor:** Gabihh-chan

.

**Satoshi Watanabe**

**Autor:** Shina com

.

**Yukito Misaki**

**Autor:** Gih Bright

.

**Yukina Misaki**

**Autor:** Gih Bright

.

**Leanne Black**

**Autor:** AnaCorozza

* * *

**Ótimo,** são esses **os escolhidos** e os que COM CERTEZA aparecerão aqui em **Otherwise**...

O **primeiro**_ capítulo_ já está em construção e não deve demorar _tanto_ para ser postado.

_Hmmm..._

_Como devem ter reparado,_ não disse nem os pares nem o que eu achei deles. É porque eu ainda não decidi os pares de todos e antes que me chamem de maluca, eu acho que será melhor assim, a história fluirá mais espontânea e não terá aquela cobrança de "quando é que meu personagem vai se encontrar com o par dele?", até porque também os pares não serão necessariamente fixos, o que pode acarretar em personagens sozinhos no final e pares talvez surpreendentes.

Não disse o que eu penso sobre eles, pois eu falo mais do que eu deveria e acabaria por revelar algumas coisas que tirariam a graça de alguns mistérios que pretendo abordar — principalmente acerca do rumo dos pares...

* * *

**Agora...**

**Quero dar umas palavrinhas com quem não foi escolhido.**

**Não teve nenhum personagem que eu consegui descartar de cara, todos eram fantásticos!**

**Eu estou muito triste por não poder abordar todo mundo na fic, não saberia administrar e no final teria que suspender Otherwise por falta de criatividade.**

**Só que, se permitirem, seus personagens podem aparecer sumariamente na fic, aparecendo no segundo capítulo e só reaparecendo no penúltimo cap., por exemplo.**

**Porque eu tive que correr com a seleção, posso ter me precipitado e deixado passar algo que eu posteriormente venha querer abordar.**

**A pergunta é: **_**Aceita eu usar o seu OC na fic, não tendo ele destaque?**_

**Respondam verdadeiramente.**

* * *

**Bem, isso é tudo, pessoal. n.n**

Espero retorno...

_Vocês fazem esta fic!_

Super beijos!

**Reviews!**

**.**

_**Dark Sonne.**_


	5. Wolves & Lambs 1ª Parte

**Disclaimer:** Naruto não me pertence... Como se alguém duvidasse disso.

**Temas: **Adolescentes, relações confusas, imaturidade. Amores. Diversidades e amizades. Rivalidade e muitos conflitos. Sexo, álcool, drogas... Sexualidade, prostituição e preconceito.

**Música-tema: **_Brick by Boring Brick_ do Paramore.

**Rate: **M. Leiam este capítulo e vocês vão entender o _porquê_.

* * *

_**Foram Minhas Inspirações**:_

**A fantástica fic de Pink Ringo, Nunca Fui Beijada;**

**A série LOST **_**(na montagem das cenas, nos diálogos...)**_**;**

**A série Gossip Girl **_**(nas intrigas)**_**;**

**A série 9O21O **_**(nos problemas)**_**;**

**O filme Todas Contra John e mais alguns filmes de adolescentes que eu esqueci o nome, mas que eu vi, ou que eu realmente não sei o nome;**

**Todos os filmes American Pie (1-7).**

**Essas são minhas principais fontes de inspiração.**

**Acho importante ressaltar isso, pois tenho que dar o devido mérito a quem me inspira.**

_**

* * *

**_

Agradecimentos**: a todos que mandaram suas fichas, por confiarem em mim; a todos que lêem, por fazerem valer o meu esforço; a todos que mandam reviews, por me fazerem ter motivação para continuar.**

**Um **_**obrigado especial**_** a **Feer Uchiha** por ter se oferecido para betar essa fic! ***-*

**

* * *

**

**Legenda:**

— _Me dá logo a porcaria da garrafa!_ — Falas.

"_Ah, que se dane!" – _Pensamentos diretos_._

A noite havia chegado e ela mal tinha percebido. – Narração.

_Cacete, Aya! Você sempre tem razão. _– Alguma coisa escrita. Seja lá o que for, será explicado.

— **Não precisa sentir saudades, ainda mais depois da noite de ontem. – **O outro lado da linha de um telefonema.

As mudanças de tempo e/ou espaço são marcadas com dois pontos paralelos. Essas mudanças geralmente são marcadas com a hora e o lugar, não tem como se confundir.

Não, não estou chamando ninguém de imbecil. É só para que ninguém venha a se perder no decorrer da história e entenda mal – ou _não_ entenda. Não que eu ache que tenha esse risco...

_**Enfim, **_**Boa Leitura!**

* * *

**05 de Setembro de 2010**

_Véspera de início de ano letivo significava uma coisa: festa._

_A perfeita oportunidade de adolescente menores de idade se aproveitarem da presença de adolescentes maiores de idade para então se perderem em um mundo que se resume a bebidas e sexo._

_Certamente sem pensar que no dia seguinte – ou algumas horas depois – estariam presos em uma sala claustrofóbica com uma enorme quantidade de matéria em um colégio com índices altos de disciplina severa e a chatice particular das segundas-feiras. E claro, olhando para a cara desagradável de um professor enfurecido._

_Bom, eu pelo menos tenho meu cérebro no lugar certo e em perfeitas condições fisiológicas; não irei a essa festa nem mesmo amarrada. Afinal, não seria bem-vinda._

_**Eles**__ nunca __**nos**__ aceitariam._

**.**

_**Amaya Sawary.**_

**.**

**...**

**.**

**Seus cartões de crédito estão pagando todas as contas**

**Ele não é tão velho, me falaram que é um garanhão**

**Ele sai todo o dia, ela faz em todas as posições**

**E eles não se importam com nada**

_Mutt_ — Blink 182

**.**

**.**

**OTHERWISE**

_**Viver a vida dos outros é melhor que viver a sua vida?**_

_Dark Sonne._

**.**

— **Capítulo um —**

**Wolves& Lambs**

**.**

**.**

A noite havia chegado e ela mal tinha percebido.

Seus olhos azuis deixaram a janela e miraram a tela do notebook que era refletida em seus óculos de aros finos. A tela tremia e um som irritante lhe chamara a atenção.

Amaya abriu a janela que piscava laranja.

_Ei, Aya. Não me ignore._

Ela e Candace estavam no MSN havia o quê, três horas? Ela não sabia. Com a "expectativa" para o início das aulas que seria no dia seguinte, Candace não parava de lhe contar sobre as últimas novidades que soubera do blog de fofocas de Charlotte Holmes e de sua total inocente esperança de que o segundo ano pudesse ser melhor que o primeiro.

_Desculpe_, digitou relaxada.

_Tudo bem. Mas me conta. O que você acha?_

_Do quê?_

_Do que eu te falei! Não prestou atenção?_

_Estou meio distraída._

_Deu pra perceber._

Aya bufou, sorvendo mais um generoso gole da coca remanescente no copo.

_Eles vão a uma festa hoje à noite._

_Eles quem?_

_Eles, Aya! Eles! Os ricos e poderosos. Os populares, as líderes de torcida..._

Amaya torceu o nariz; sabia muito bem quem eram _eles_. Desde que chegara naquele inferno de país sua vida passou de legal e suportável a miserável e tediosa em questões de horas. E tudo graças a _eles,_ já que ela não era _adequada_.

_Mas dessa vez eles deixaram o convite aberto a todos do colégio. É uma típica celebração de início de ano. Todos os que estudam no Ensino Médio podem ir. Pelo menos foi isso que eu soube._

_Desiste. De jeito nenhum. Sabe o que vai acontecer._

_Ah, não, Aya. Pode ser uma possibilidade de mudança! Podemos começar esse ano diferente, sem nos esconder de todo mundo que critica a gente. Não deveríamos perder essa oportunidade._

_Candace, não se iluda. Nós não somos como eles, você sabe disso muito bem. O mínimo que vamos conseguir é sermos escorraçadas aos chutes. Se tivermos sorte até poderíamos conseguir novos apelidos._

_Mas, eu... Cara, eu só queria ir e me divertir como todos. Eles não são os únicos no colégio._

_Diga isso para eles..._

_Humph!_

_Sabe que é assim. E não fique zangada, estou tentando te proteger._

_É, eu sei. Mas até os garotos vão. Poderíamos ir com eles._

_Os garotos vão?_ Aya estava surpresa; eles não tinham um pingo de amor próprio? Os veteranos e os da Elite iriam humilhá-los sem dó nem piedade em segundos, assim que se dessem conta de suas presenças na festa. Ela não queria estar lá para presenciar aquilo. Não de novo.

_Não te contaram nada? Nem o Lance?_

_Não tivemos muito contato depois... Bem, depois daquilo._

_Sinto muito._

Aya leu aquilo com um aperto já familiar no peito. Ela também sentia muito. Era quase insuportável.

As mensagens cessaram por três minutos, enquanto Aya fitava o próprio copo perdida em lembranças. Lembranças que não eram só dela e pelas quais se recusava, irrevogavelmente, a não ir naquele massacre suicida. Ela sabia o quanto _eles_ podiam ser cruéis.

_Então, você não vai mesmo?_

_Não._

_Ah, droga, então eu também não quero ir._

_Os meninos podem ficar lá com você. Duvido que o Lance deixe algo de ruim acontecer contigo._

_Não quero trazer mais problemas para o Lance, ele já está cheio. E tenho certeza que a Abby iria, mas ela com certeza vai chegar morta de cansaço e vai me mandar para um lugar nada bonito se eu convidá-la. Ainda mais porque disse que foi um porre passar as férias com os pais._

_Imagino..._

— _Ainda nesse computador, menina?_ — A voz desagradável de seu tio a assustou. — _Deveria passar mais tempo com a cara enfiada nos livros do que nesse computador sem fazer nada de útil. E as aulas começam amanhã, não vai prestar atenção em nada se não dormir bem. Já não basta..._

— _Eu já estou saindo_ — disse ríspida. — _Só mais alguns minutos. E eu já li todo o conteúdo do primeiro bimestre de todas as disciplinas, tio, não tem com o que se preocupar._

Ele a olhou com desgosto. Os olhos tinham grossas olheiras que mais pareciam poças ou valas, estavam vermelhos e o azul era tão sujo que Aya nem ousou olhar; poderia ficar enjoada. Ele bebeu a cerveja, deixando que escorresse um pouco nas laterais da boca rodeada pela barba mal-feita. Uma cena degradante.

Ele se desencostou do batente da porta e a olhou visivelmente bêbado demais para focar o lugar em que Aya verdadeiramente estava.

— _É pouco_ — disse por fim, voltando a descer as escadas para – Aya imaginava – pegar outra lata de cerveja e se embebedar mais ainda até que desmaiasse no sofá.

— _Porco nojento_ — xingou baixo, voltando a abrir a janela que piscava.

_Desculpe, meu tio._

_Tudo bem. Mas acho que eu realmente não vou, seria desagradável ser humilhada mais uma vez por aquelas vadias com fogo no rabo que só sabem olhar para si mesmas._

_Fez a escolha certa._

_É, imagino que sim. De qualquer forma, soube que a Charlie vai documentar tudo em vídeo para colocar no site e nas primeiras notícias do jornal da escola._

_Charlie? Quando ficou tão amiguinha dela?_

_Ela é legal. Quer dizer, tirando toda a neura dela com esses negócios de investigação e essa mania de perseguição, ela é muito divertida e bem simpática. Mas não fique com ciúmes, nunca trocarei você pela Charlotte. Está bem assim?_

_Não estou com ciúmes._

_Claro. Certo, me diga agora, Aya: até quando ficará se escondendo do mundo?_

_O quê? Não estou me escondendo de ninguém. Apenas me preservo de maiores constrangimentos._

_Se você diz..._

_Não comece._

_OK. E o Lance?_

_O que tem ele?_

_Eu te conheço melhor do que você mesma, Aya, sei que não há só amizade entre vocês. Pode me contar._

_Não vou te contar nada porque não tem nada para ser contado._

_Sei..._

_Pare com isso. E vá dormir, está começando a ver coisas que não existem._

_Vamos fingir que sim. Mas não estou com sono, ficarei acordada até conseguir sondar alguma informação. Talvez eu ligue para o Jack, para saber como estão as coisas._

_Está passando tempo demais com Holmes._

_Ah, ela me disse que colocará as notícias on-line no momento em que conseguir alguma coisa._

_Está perdendo seu tempo, eles só ficarão "mais interessantes" depois da meia-noite quando a bebida finalmente fizer efeito. Até lá, não acredito que ela consiga grandes coisas._

_Cacete, Aya! Você sempre tem razão._

Amaya não conseguiu segurar o sorrisinho presunçoso; ela apenas se ligava nos fatos e tinha deduções conclusivas muito boas, nada de extraordinário.

_Bom, eu não me interesso tanto pela vida dos outros como você, então eu vou dormir. Pelo visto, serei a única aluna realmente acordada o suficiente para agüentar as aulas de amanhã._

_OK, sua grande CDF chata e sabe-tudo. Te vejo amanhã.Estou com saudades._

_É, eu também estou. Boa noite._

_Boa noite._

Aya desligou o notebook e o fechou, enfiando na mochila para levá-lo para a escola na manhã seguinte. Mesmo não sabendo o que teria amanhã, ou em que sala estava, ela tinha um forte palpite que Física estava incluído. Segundas-feiras combinavam com Física, e também combinavam com a ofídica cara de Orochimaru.

Com a nojenta imagem do professor lambendo os lábios que não tinha ao olhar Sasuke, Aya enfiou o grosso livro na mochila junto com o estojo e mais o livro de Sociologia que era dada por Ebisu – que possuía uma estranha fixação por ela e havia lhe revelado que teria o primeiro tempo de segunda-feira.

Amaya maneou a cabeça; aquela escola precisava de professores novos.

Puxou o _hashi_ que mantinha o coque de seu cabelo e a cascata castanho-escura em uma tonalidade bronze caiu sobre suas costas com suaves ondulações.

Após vestir o pijama e escovar os dentes, Aya se enfiou embaixo dos lençóis azuis e fitou o abajur. E se tudo fosse diferente, se a aceitassem como era, se não a perturbassem? Só o que ela queria era não ser incomodada, principalmente por aqueles filhinhos-de-papai megalomaníacos.

Mas, ela pensou girando para encarar o teto, como será que era ser um deles? Com toda a glória e admiração dos outros alunos, sempre em foco. Sempre onipotentes e poderosos...

Soltou uma risada de escárnio: daquele jeito ela seria uma garota fútil e prepotente. E, sem sombra de dúvidas, seu futuro não estava no cartão de créditos de seus pais – até porque não tinha mais os pais. Não era para isso que ela vinha tantos anos estudando para conseguir.

Mas deveria ser bom; sem preocupações, sem difamações, sem cobranças... Uma vida maravilhosa.

Aya pôs os óculos no criado-mudo, desligou o abajur e fechou os olhos. Definitivamente, estava ficando maluca.

.

.

**22h25min — Tókio, Yokohama. Casa da família Yazen.**

A Elite do considerado magnífico _Institute International Konoha College_ não poderia deixar de ter seus "quartéis-generais" – por assim dizer – para sediar suas festas famosas e grandiosas que embora pudessem ser feitas para a alta sociedade rica e refinada em jantares de absoluto bom-gosto e prestígio social, eram festas voltadas para os jovens que mais queriam se embebedar e então trancarem-se em um de seus muitos quartos para fazerem aquilo que qualquer _high society _acharia o cúmulo da indecência.

Joshua Yazen era a perfeita descrição que se tinha para _cafajeste_. Ou se preferisse, _idiota_. Mas a verdade fosse dita: ele não deixava, nem por um segundo, de ser um dos membros mais privilegiados economicamente entre todos aqueles que já pertenciam a Elite da jovem geração. Joshua teve a sorte – mesmo seu passado sendo triste e cruel – de ter a guarda dada ao seu tio multimilionário que naquele exato momento se encontrava em _Las Vegas_ aonde ia todos os verões com direito a algumas fugas para o _Caribe_ e _Malibu_. Joshua, é claro, parecia ter herdado (ou aprendido ao longo dos anos) a capacidade de ser um "cheio da grana" que não se importava em nada com a moral e a decência, vivendo em plena promiscuidade e vícios mundanos que o dinheiro era capaz de cobrir.

David Yazen tinha Joshua como um filho e, sendo assim, nunca deixou nada faltar ao _seu garoto_. E, portanto, dava carta branca a toda e qualquer coisa que o sobrinho lhe pedia, deixando sua mansão nas mãos de Joshua sem antes lhe dar advertências. David tinha a vida tão libertina que advertências eram ineficazes.

A mansão Yazen era a primeira da lista quando tinha uma festa a ser preparada. Na mansão nunca faltava álcool no bar sagrado e abarrotado de seu dono, que tinha uma verdadeira paixão por tudo que contivesse qualquer teor alcoólico, não importava se fosse uma bebida barata e comum como cerveja ou o mais caro e envelhecido uísque. Mas tanto David quanto Joshua tinham uma incrível resistência a álcool que, para efetivamente sentirem o efeito desejado, tinham que esvaziar incontáveis garrafas.

Joshua sempre liberava os quartos dos segundo e terceiro andares para que os felizardos pudessem curtir à vontade da regalia que todo o dinheiro de seu tio tinha a oferecer.

Com toda a pretensão de uma família rica, a mansão – que seria a sede para a primeira festa daquele ano letivo – foi construída como uma casa japonesa clássica, já que David era muito apegado à tradição japonesa. A casa tinha as paredes em um tom muito limpo de branco-pérola, que tinham diversas interrupções para a as portas de papel refinadas. O telhado tinha suas curvas para cima em todos os cantos possíveis, azul-marinho e lustroso. O jardim era amplo e bem-ornamentado, deixando um caminho de concreto que dava na entrada da casa. E, parado na entrada da mansão, estava Joshua com seu cabelo negro sempre para cima, portando uma garrafa com o conteúdo verde suas jeans largas escuras e a pólo listrada da Ralf Lauren por baixo do blazer.

— _Mei! Há quanto tempo_. — Joshua recepcionava os convidados – não todos, claro, só os que conhecia intimamente, tinha grande amizade ou que compartilhavam do mesmo mundo mercenário que ele.

Meira sorriu indo abraçá-lo. Aquele mundo onde dinheiro determinava aparentemente _tudo _era desagradável para ela, contudo não deixaria de ir a uma festa como aquela só por seus convidados irritantes. Era burrice. Estaria ela morta e enterrada a sete palmos abaixo do chão antes da chegada do dia em que Meira Osaki dispensasse a oportunidade de se divertir e ter sexo sem compromisso com uma ótima e agradável variedade de rapazes disponíveis que tinham as mesmas pretensões que ela. Era só escolher o seu.

— _Uau, está fantástica!_ — Foi incapaz de não observar como a garota a sua frente ficava tentadoramente bem com aquele vestido vermelho frente-única. Joshua havia aprendido a identificar os vestidos após tirar tantos. — _Pediria você em namoro agora mesmo se não soubesse que negaria_.

Meira riu, ainda com os braços envolta do pescoço dele.

— _Obrigada_ — agradeceu agraciada, então predatoriamente agarrou uma das nádegas firmes de Joshua, que se surpreendeu com o ato, mas não deixou de gostar. — _Se você tiver sorte, pode acabar acordando comigo do lado amanhã_.

Foi a vez de Joshua rir, a malícia brilhando em cada dente branco que era mostrado calculadamente.

— _Eu faço a minha própria sorte_. — Pontuou a frase levando a garrafa de absinto à boca, enquanto sua mente tinha total enfoque nos lábios brilhantes e vermelhos de Meira.

Assim que a garrafa abandonou a boca de Joshua, Meira eliminou a distância entre eles, que de repente tinha começado a lhe irritar, e capturou os lábios do rapaz para si. Joshua, experiente até demais, não tardou a corresponder; uma mão trouxe os lábios de Meira ainda mais para ele, os dedos se entrelaçando nos curtos cabelos negros, enquanto a mão com a garrafa a puxava pela cintura forçando a colisão de seus quadris.

Antes que se esquecessem de que estavam no meio da entrada da mansão, Meira cortou o beijo. Só então percebeu que estava prensada na parede – _como_? Nem ela sabia.

Retribuiu o sorriso de Joshua, que parecia ter sido congelado no belo rosto.

— _Mais tarde_.

— _OK_.

Meira se desvencilhou e abandonou o rapaz. Não tinha certeza se eles iriam realmente passar a noite juntos, mas sabia que não passaria a noite sozinha, isto estava fora de cogitação. Joshua também não dormiria desacompanhado, sem sombra de dúvidas. Ele era bom. Bom _demais_.

.

.

— _Uma vodka_ — pediu para o barman de cabelos escuros.

— _Copo ou a garrafa?_

— _A garrafa_.

— _Dia ruim?_

— _Me dá logo a porcaria da garrafa!_

Dando uma risada abafada, o barman lhe entregou a vodka. Ele tinha uma estranha máscara laranja que tinha apenas um buraco para o olho esquerdo. Só então ela percebeu quem era.

— _Ah, Tobi, me desculpe. Eu..._

— _Não se preocupe, Yoko-chan._ — O tom de brincadeira em sua voz era meio infantil, mas não irritava Yoko como irritava o resto da _Akatsuki_. — _Tobi já está acostumado a ser trat... Konan-senpai?_

Ao ouvir o nome, Yoko se virou. Konan estava atrás dela. Os olhos claros como sempre frios e distantes eram muito bem expressados pela maquiagem negra forte envolta. A flor de origami presa no coque dos cabelos azuis. Konan usava um sobretudo negro que ia até seus joelhos, por cima da camiseta negra de gola alta colada em seu corpo, evidenciando os seios.

— _Konan._

Ela apenas a encarou sem emoção.

— _Q-quer alguma... alguma coisa, Konan-senpai?_

— _Não, Tobi. Saia daqui_ — ordenou e ao mesmo tempo foi acatada.

Konan suspirou devagar, sem perder a garota a sua frente de vista. Ela estava linda. Bom, ela sempre estava, mas agora ela estava realmente incrível. O estilo gótico de Yoko sempre foi realçado em suas roupas, ela nunca se preocupava com o que as líderes de torcida enjoadas do _Konoha College_ tinham para lhe difamar.

A camiseta do _Evanescence_ era curta e deixava a mostra o piercing de caveira que tinha no umbigo. Os crucifixos caiam sobre a blusa, as munhequeiras de couro ou tinham fivelas e espinhos metálicos. A saia era enxadrezada de preto e branco e iam até a metade da coxa, deixando visíveis a meia arrastão e as correntes que caiam na lateral da saia. As botas subiam até quase os joelhos e o batom era muito escuro compondo a maquiagem pesada.

— _O que você quer?_ — Yoko mostrava impaciência nos olhos assustadoramente brancos.

— _Preciso falar com você._

Yoko virou a vodka para dentro de seu estômago antes de encarar Konan de volta.

— _Não tenho nada para falar com você_.

— _Então me escuta_.

Yoko bufou e jogou os cabelos negros – eram tão lisos que voltaram à posição inicial sem nenhum fio fora do lugar. Ela cruzou os braços e assentiu.

— _Eu e o Pain..._

Yoko puxou o ar. Era pior do que tinha calculado.

— _Não quero ouvir nada sobre vocês dois._

Konan a ignorou.

— _Eu e o Pain temos a mesma relação que eu tenho com você. Nós somos amigos, mas às vezes algumas coisas são incontroláveis._

— _Sim, como o pênis dele?_

A frieza de Konan transformara-se em irritação.

— _Está sendo ridícula._

— _Eu _vi_ vocês!_

— _Mas não era para ter visto._

Yoko franziu a sobrancelha em descrença, bebendo mais álcool.

— _Pretendia esconder de mim?_

— _Eu sabia que você não entenderia_.

— _Se fosse ao contrário, eu teria te contado. Antes de acontecer. Eu teria falado com você! Não teria fingido que você não existia._

— _E eu compreenderia_. — A voz de Konan nunca se elevava, nunca perdia o timbre indiferente. — _Não sei por que está fazendo tanto alarde; nós não temos nada._

Os olhos brancos ficaram mais brilhantes.

— _Você não sabe o quanto dói._

Yoko foi embora e sumiu entre a multidão que seguia o ritmo da música eletrônica. Konan foi para trás do balcão, sem entender o que ela quis dizer com aquilo. Mas não tinha gostado nem um pouco de tê-la visto daquele jeito. Era... algo mais que _desconfortável_.

— _Um Dry Martini, por favor_ — Meira pediu, estranhando em ver Konan parecendo triste. Mas tinha certeza que aquela garota não era do tipo que compartilharia nada.

.

.

Daniel cruzou a entrada sem falar com Joshua. Não deveria interromper seu momento com Meira. Também já tinha estado naquela casa muitas vezes, estava familiarizado. Depois falaria com Joshua. Se bem que se fosse julgar pelo clima quente que emanava dos dois corpos, ele não veria Joshua tão cedo.

Parou no último degrau da escada de mármore, sob o piso de madeira. Seus olhos correram por toda a sala, estavam habituados àquele tipo de ambiente. Viu que Tenten andava até Naruto que estava ao telefone, ele não se lembrava de como Tenten era linda. Aquilo queria dizer que Sakura ainda não estava na festa, e que assim que ela chegasse ia ser a bandeirada perfeita para que as coisas começassem a ficar mais ousadas e pesadas.

Yoko conversava com Konan com uma garrafa de vodka na mão esquerda parecendo zangada, as duas escoradas no bar que ficava na segunda metade da sala depois do centro de aglomeração onde as pessoas dançavam bem soltas. Ele conhecia algumas pessoas naquele amontoado, principalmente as garotas. Claro, já tinha dormido com várias delas. Algumas, mais de uma vez. Depois que falasse com os mais importantes, provavelmente bastante alcoolizado, iria se reunir naquele meio.

— _Mais tarde._

— _OK._

Ele ouviu e se virou em tempo de ver Meira descendo em sua direção. Aquele vestido realçava suas coxas. Sim, ele sabia o que as coxas daquela garota poderiam fazer a qualquer homem.

— _Dan!_ — Ela sorriu e o abraçou. — _Não pensei que fosse te ver tão cedo._ — Ela estreitou os olhos, seu tom adquirindo um quê sarcástico. — _As novatas não estão aqui para você violentá-las._

Daniel deu uma risada contida. Meira não mudava. Ainda julgava os outros, enquanto sua ficha continuava suja. Ela até poderia pensar que era diferente, mas fazia parte do mesmo mundo que ele.

— _É muito bom te ver também, saber que continua tão doce quanto era antes._

— _Para que mudar o que está dando certo, não é mesmo?_

Ela sorriu falsamente para ele. Uma das vantagens de ter convivência com Sai era saber que aqueles sorrisinhos realmente irritavam bastante.

— _Sabe que não violentei ninguém._ — Daniel se defendeu, levantando as mãos teatralmente. — _Agora é crime tentar esquentar as coisas com quem se está tendo um caso? Se for, me processe. Você seria a primeira a ser presa, Meira._

— _Sophie me disse o que aconteceu._ — A conversa já não era tão descontraída, tampouco indireta. — _Não se trata apenas de _esquentar as coisas.

Daniel aumentou a intensidade do brilho verde de seus olhos. A mão fechou no braço de Meira.

— _Sophie não sabe o que diz._ — Sua voz saiu em um sussurro, como uma ameaça.

— _Pois para mim parece que ela sabe de tudo_. — Meira não tinha medo de Daniel, ela o conhecia muito bem. — _E esse é o problema_.

Quanta petulância.

Daniel se aproximou sorrateiro, até seus lábios quase tocarem o ouvido de Meira.

— _Não queira ficar no meu caminho, não acabará bem. Não vai me querer como seu inimigo_.

Meira sorriu de lado. Ele não era o único que poderia fazer ameaças.

— _Não queira _esquentar as coisas _com mais nenhuma garota sem o consentimento dela, eu estarei atrás de você._ — Com isso, a morena puxou o braço e seguiu o caminho até o bar.

Daniel continuou na escada, observando a garota andar até o bar e pedir alguma coisa a Konan – que estava assumindo como _barwoman_, depois que Yoko tinha ido. Que Meira o conhecia mais afundo que qualquer uma naquela sala era inegável, mas ela não sabia do que ele era capaz. Ele poderia deixar as coisas claras para ela, mas perderia com isso, estaria sendo precipitado.

Sentia que naquele último ano as coisas esquentariam. Afinal, antes mesmo de iniciar o ano letivo já havia conquistado inimizades, aquilo era um recorde. Até mesmo para ele.

Mas ele não era burro; Meira era um problema. Em algum momento, teria que tirá-la do caminho.

.

.

Naruto suspirou, encarando mais uma vez o celular.

_Já estou chegando, amor._

Ela tinha mando aquela mensagem há uma hora. A casa de Sakura não ficava tão longe dali, o problema era que Sakura só sairia de casa quando estivesse cem por cento de certeza de que estava _linda_. Sakura era um pouquinho exagerada e mudava de idéia na velocidade da luz. Compensaria se ela se arrumasse para ele, mas não era bem assim; Sakura se arrumava para que as garotas que estivessem perto dele sentissem que não tinham nenhuma chance de roubá-lo dela.

Naruto esvaziou a taça de espumante, clicando nas teclas do celular para ver se conseguia apressar Sakura. Ela tinha dito que viria no carro de Tayuya com Karin. Bom, Tayuya não era a melhor motorista da escola.

Ela atendeu na primeira chamada.

— **Oi, amor.**

— _Sakura, onde você está?_

— **Tivemos um probleminha com o carro, Tayuya se esqueceu de colocar combustível, sabe como ela é esquecida.**

— _**Esquecida é a sua avó, sua vaca rosa!**_ — A voz de Tayuya atravessou o celular, antes de Sakura mandá-la calar a boca.

Naruto riu.

— _Quer que eu vá buscá-la?_

— **Ah, não, não precisa. Karin já trouxe a gasolina, estamos a caminho.**

— _Tudo bem, então._ — Suspirou novamente. — _Essa festa não tem graça sem você, Sakura._

— **Vou chegar aí em cinco minutos.** — Sakura riu ao telefone. — **Não precisa sentir saudades, ainda mais depois da noite de ontem.**

— _**Uuuuiiiiiiii!**_

— _**Calem a boca!**_ — Naruto ouviu um som de pancada e depois um "ai" da voz de Karin. — **Eu já estou chegando. Tchau, amor.**

— _Tchau_.

Desligou o celular e se largou na poltrona, sem perceber a bela morena que se aproximava.

— _Naruto! Que estranho te encontrar sozinho, geralmente tem um chiclete rosa grudado em você._

Ele levantou os olhos.

— _Tenten_.

Ela abriu o sorriso.

— _Oi_ — cumprimentou-lhe com dois beijos.

— _Não fale assim da Sakura_.

Tenten riu, bebendo o sakê que trazia.

— _Tudo bem, desculpe_. — O tom dela era de sarcasmo.

Naruto revirou os olhos.

Tenten era sua ex-namorada. Namoraram quando tudo estava de pernas para o ar. Na mesma época em que Sasuke namorava Sakura e Neji, Clarisse. Os dois tinham encontrado no outro algum tipo de parceria de desilusões amorosas e começaram a se envolver. Tenten o deixou depois e começou o namoro com Neji, pouco tempo antes que ele tivesse coragem de finalmente se declarar para Sakura – embora ela já soubesse. O namoro de Tenten e Neji não foi para frente, o porquê ele não sabia.

— _Parece triste_. — Tenten o observou, sentando no braço da poltrona. Ela tinha adquirido aquele poder de leitura; não conseguia mais esconder nada dela.

— _Eu... _— começou sem saber direito por onde. — _Tenho achado a Sakura distante_.

— _Distante?_

— _É. Ela não me encara mais. Quando me olha, seu olhar é vazio, sabe? Triste_.

Tenten levantou as sobrancelhas, ela conhecia aqueles _sintomas_. Jogou mais sakê no estômago, encarando Naruto, analisando cada ruga de sua expressão. Então era aquilo? Ela bem que achou o ciúme de Sakura um pouco exagerado demais. Será que quando _ele_ estava _daquele_ jeito, ela tinha a mesma expressão de Naruto?

Naruto tomou mais espumante, relembrando como os olhos verdes de Sakura escureciam de repente.

— _Eu sinto que ela..._

— _Esconde alguma coisa?_

Naruto encarou os olhos castanhos de Tenten.

— _Como você sabe?_

Tenten enfrentava um dilema, não sabia se deveria dizer aquilo a Naruto. Talvez fosse melhor ela falar com Sakura antes. Mas, por experiência, sabia que aquela notícia só cicatrizava com tempo e esclarecimento.

Suspirou e lambeu o lábio inferior, chegando perto do rosto do louro.

— _Naruto, eu acho que a Sakura..._

Ela parou; os olhos azuis estavam vidrados em alguma imagem atrás dela. Com relutância, Tenten se virou para ver os olhos enfurecidos de Sakura a menos de dois metros de onde eles estavam.

Os olhos de Sakura estavam úmidos. Olhavam para Naruto com raiva e dor e depois olhavam para Tenten como se fossem capazes de arrancar suas vísceras.

— _Sakura, não é isso que você está pensando!_ — Naruto se levantou em um pulo.

Tenten sabia que essa nunca era a melhor resposta para ser dada quando a namorada via uma cena como aquela. Ela se levantou também, mas antes que pudesse dizer qualquer coisa, Sakura avançou para a segunda metade da enorme sala da mansão Yazen, passando por Karin, Tayuya e Annaleigh plantadas no saguão.

— _Sakura!_ — Naruto gritou indo atrás dela.

— _Vá embora!_

— _Sakura, espera!_

.

.

Annaleigh chegou ao saguão sozinha, estava muito receosa. Sabia que com certeza iria encontrar Sasuke ao lado _dela_, e aquilo a feria. Mais do que ela deixava transparecer.

Não queria ter ido àquela festa e se arrependeu no mesmo momento em que estacionara atrás do carro de Tayuya, contudo, ela precisava beber alguma coisa, passar por tudo aquilo que estava passando a seco era insuportável. E tudo por causa de _Sasuke Uchiha_.

Ela contou até cinco, decidindo que não deixaria que Sasuke se tornasse o maior problema àquela noite. Mas antes que pudesse entrar na festa, sua passagem estava obstruída por duas ruivas.

— _Karin, Tayuya?_ — As duas se viraram para ela. — _Por que estão paradas aqui?_

Ao mesmo tempo em que fez a pergunta, Sakura passou com passos duros em direção a segunda metade da sala. Ela estava chorando e Naruto estava atrás dela.

Annaleigh girou os olhos nas órbitas; mas um ataque de ciúmes de Sakura. Ela não sabia como Naruto ainda estava junto dela, ele poderia ganhar o _Prêmio Nobel_ de Paciência por sempre correr atrás de Sakura e explicar toda a situação para a garota. Sakura era daquele jeito desde que namorou Sasuke. Mas diferente de Naruto, Sasuke realmente a traia. Com diversas garotas.

Talvez fosse por isso que Sasuke estava com Leanne. Leanne não exigia fidelidade, ela deixava que Sasuke transasse com quantas garotas ele quisesse, mas também sabia que ela queria ser informada das "puladas de cerca" autorizadas e confrontava a maioria das amantes. Leanne era o extremo oposto de Sakura.

—_...com Tenten._

Annaleigh levantou a cabeça para Karin, só agora notando que ela estava falando consigo.

— _O quê?_

— _Sakura_. — Tayuya explicou. — _Teve mais um ataque de ciúmes ao ver Naruto conversando com Tenten._

— _Bom, esse não foi para menos. Eu podia jurar que eles estavam se beijando_ — Karin argumentou.

— _Claro que não estavam se beijando, Tenten não faria isso com a Sakura_ — Tayuya contra-argumentou.

— _Ah, claro, até porque elas sempre foram muito amigas._

— _Só estou dizendo que a Tenten não é uma vadia._

— _Não tenho tanta certeza disso._

— _Você sabe o que o Neji fez com ela, Karin. Ela sabe que dor de corno não é boa._

Karin e Tayuya riram, não parecendo der o mínimo de pena de Tenten. Annaleigh torceu o nariz; elas só estavam tirando sarro, como sempre faziam.

— _Calem a boca_ — Annaleigh mandou e as duas ruivas pararam de rir, olhando para ela com as sobrancelhas arqueadas para cima. — _Vocês não têm o direito de falar assim da Tenten, não sabem nada sobre ela._

Karin a olhou de cima a baixo, então ajeitou o óculos.

— _Agora ela é a sua nova namoradinha, Annaleigh?_

Tayuya riu, jogando os cabelos vermelhos para trás. Annaleigh a encarou em desafio, não tinha medo das cadelas de guarda da Sakura. Ela prendeu a franja laranja atrás da orelha, então olhou com indiferença para Karin que a encarou de volta.

— _Ainda não, mas quem sabe eu consiga alguma coisa com ela nessa festa_. — Ela sorriu, as sardas davam um tom ainda mais irônico. — _Se não conseguir, eu procuro vocês_.

Antes de ter uma resposta, Annaleigh passou por elas. Era perda de tempo ficar brigando na entrada da festa com aquelas duas. Sua reputação não era das melhores e se Holmes estivesse à espreita – como sempre estava –, então ela teria problemas sérios.

— _Tenten_ — chamou a garota assim que a avistou.

— _Oi, Annie!_ — Elas se abraçaram. — _Eu sabia que você ia acabar vindo._

As duas se encaminharam para os sofás na primeira metade da sala, pegando dois cuba-libres do garçom que passava. Annaleigh se acomodou na poltrona e Tenten cruzou as pernas no sofá negro.

— _Você acabou me convencendo._

Tenten sorriu.

— _Faz tempo que você não sai, não se diverte... Fica o tempo todo trancada naquela república, no seu quarto. Não pode fazer isso com você só porque o Sasuke está com ela._

Annaleigh olhou Tenten, mordeu o lábio superior, então bebeu.

Tenten olhou para a amiga, suspirando.

— _Annaleigh! Não fala mais comigo? _— Joshua desceu as escadas, indo em direção a ela. Tenten franziu o cenho, por que ele sempre estava com uma garrafa na mão quando ela o via?

— _Josh!_

Annaleigh sorriu e levantou-se para abraçar o anfitrião. As mãos dele pararam um pouco mais abaixo que a cintura. Ela riu, olhando para ele com censura.

— _Desculpe, eu sei, eu sei..._

— _Ainda bem que sabe._

— _É bom ver você finalmente_. — Joshua se sentou na poltrona que Annaleigh estava e ela sentou ao lado vago de Tenten. — _Pensei que tivesse me abandonado._

— _Não faça tanto drama, Josh, isso não combina com você_ — Tenten comentou, bebendo o cuba-libre.

— _Acho que eu precisava de um tempo comigo mesma, para absorver as coisas..._ — Annaleigh sorriu. — _Mas estava precisando mesmo, agora, era de me reunir novamente com todos, esquecer, me distrair._

Joshua concordou com a cabeça, mas não estava entendendo nada. Se distrair? Esquecer? _Tempo consigo mesma_? Quanta baboseira.

Quando a música ficou mais alta, todos os rostos se voltaram para a entrada: Sasuke e Leanne estavam parados no saguão, as feições frias e ambos incrivelmente lindos.

Joshua esvaziou a garrafa de absinto e largou-a encima da mesinha de centro.

— _Bom, hora de recepcionar o Sr. e a Sra. Uchiha._ — Joshua riu e foi para a entrada.

Annaleigh puxou o ar e Tenten segurou a sua mão. Ela sabia que seria difícil de lidar outra vez com aquela visão do casal, mas era uma prova masoquista pela qual ela teria que passar.

Os olhos de Leanne se fixaram em Annaleigh.

Naquele mesmo momento, Annaleigh sabia que nunca poderia esquecer. Uma lágrima desceu dos olhos castanhos, e ela só teve forças para desviar o olhar.

Ela ainda amava Leanne.

.

.

As línguas se tocaram avidamente, os lábios acariciando-se com volúpia.

A mão masculina entrou embaixo do vestido negro, puxando a coxa para o redor de sua cintura. O clima começou a esquentar, os lábios tocaram o pescoço delicado, mas antes que pudesse retirar a calcinha, foi impedido pelo olhar significativo que ele amaldiçoou.

— _Ainda não._

Os olhos negros se fixaram descontentes na figura feminina.

— _Por quê?_

A garota ajeitou os cabelos pretos ondulados e endireitou o vestido. Ele não era o único que ficava frustrado com aquele anticlímax, mas ela tinha a cabeça no lugar. Não que ele não tivesse a razão, mas sabia como os homens ficavam irracionais quando o sexo estava envolvido. Ainda mais quando este _homem_ tinha dezessete anos.

— _Não podemos fazer aqui dentro do carro, Sasuke._

— _Claro que podemos. O carro é meu._

Leanne revirou os olhos.

— _Não se trata disso._

— _Então o que é?_

— _Estamos em um lugar público, várias pessoas estão chegando. Daqui a pouco alguém nos flagra aqui_. — Leanne parou para retocar o batom no retrovisor. — _Além disso, é uma festa, não tem como esquecer que Holmes deve estar em algum lugar filmando tudo o que nós fazemos._

Sasuke bufou, socando o volante.

— _Tá_.

— _Sabia que entenderia._

Leanne lhe deu um selinho, abrindo a porta do carro. Assim que colocou os pés para fora e saiu, seu sutiã caiu. Ficou feliz por ter escolhido o vestido de alcinha.

— _Quando foi que você desabotoou meu sutiã?_

Sasuke deu sorriso de lado.

— _Quando tentei tirar sua calcinha._

Leanne espelhou o sorriso, tirando o sutiã e jogando dentro do carro.

Os dois deram as mãos e caminharam soberanos no caminho de concreto. Eram da _realeza_ do _Konoha College_, tinham prestígio até entre a Elite. Todas as garotas queriam Sasuke, mas mesmo que a beleza dele fosse muito atrativa, a beleza de Leanne era intimidadora, poucas tinham coragem de olhá-lo de um modo diferente – mais ousado – quando ela estava ao seu lado.

Leanne, por outro lado, não se incomodava nem um pouco que dessem encima de Sasuke ou até mesmo que transassem com ele. Nenhuma saberia satisfazê-lo completamente como ela fazia. Por mais _garotinhas_ que fizessem sexo com Sasuke, era para ela que ele olhava com aquele olhar que só ele sabia. Era com ela que ele dormia. Era seu nome que ele gemia e era ela quem ele queria ao seu lado sempre.

— _Leanne_.

— _Hm?_

— _Por que está sorrindo?_

Ela riu.

— _Porque gosto de sorrir quando me lembro de quanto poder detenho sobre você._

Sasuke não entendeu exatamente o que ela quis dizer com aquilo, mas deixou passar, já que tinham chegado ao saguão da mansão Yazen que era quase tão imponente quanto a casa de seus pais.

A música eletrônica ficou mais alta, mas as pessoas do aglomerado no meio da enorme sala tinham encontrado algo melhor para prestar atenção; todos os presentes viraram a cabeça em direção ao _hall_ assim que Sasuke e Leanne apareceram. Aquilo era irritante para os dois, mas era inegável que fazia bem ao ego.

— _Será que somos as primeiras celebridades a chegar?_

— _Não posso culpá-los, você está realmente muito linda_.

Leanne deu um sorriso de lado e o encarou com o canto dos olhos. Sasuke gostava daquela expressão; ela ficava tão misteriosa e maliciosa. Mas sem perder tempo, o casal recolocou a máscara de indiferença ao encarar os convidados de volta.

— _Sasuke, Leanne_ — Joshua os cumprimentou sem ser tão caloroso como fora com os outros convidados, sabia que o que aquele casal mais prezava era a discrição.

Joshua e Sasuke falavam algo sobre bebidas e também ouvira o nome de Itachi ser pronunciado, mas aquilo não era interessante para ela.

Seus olhos rodaram o salão em busca de pessoas interessantes, como um agente treinado buscando por ameaças. Pôde ver Tayuya e Karin no bar rindo com Tobi atrás do balcão, mas sem sinal de Sakura. A _Akatsuki_ estava reunida na segunda metade da sala, bem no final, entretidos com alguma coisa. Reconheceu mais algumas pessoas, mas seus olhos se paralisaram quando encontrou Tenten, de mãos dadas com _Annaleigh_.

Aquilo era perturbador de uma forma que não sabia explicar. Elas estavam juntas? Nunca soube que Tenten não ficava só com homens, aliás, não sabia de muita coisa sobre Tenten a não ser que ela fazia excelentes acrobacias. Mas ela era bonita, Annaleigh poderia estar interessada nela.

Por mais que aquela dúvida fosse cruciante, ela não poderia confrontar Annaleigh depois de tudo o que aconteceu no ano letivo anterior. Sabia que não era forte o suficiente para resistir se a encurralasse numa parede e exigisse respostas. E aquilo a enfurecia.

As lembranças invadiram sua mente sem consentimento, mas suportou tudo friamente. Ver a lágrima escorrer dos olhos de Annaleigh era triste, ainda mais quando era Tenten a confortá-la.

—_... Leanne? _— Sasuke chamou.

Piscou três vezes antes de encará-lo, mas demorou demais. Sasuke mirou a direção que ela olhava e a enxergou sendo abraçada por Tenten.

— _Aquela é Annaleigh?_ — Sasuke a encarou com os olhos ilegíveis.

— _Sim_.

Sim, Sasuke repetiu mentalmente, aquela só poderia ser Annaleigh. Os cabelos ruivos naturais estavam na altura do queixo, as sardas, os olhos castanhos e a pele albina contrastada com o vestido verde escuro.

— _Ela está com a Tenten agora?_

— _Eu não sei._

Sasuke a olhou de canto, com certeza ela estava mais abalada do que aparentava.

— _Vem, vamos sair daqui._

Sasuke a levou até a outra metade. Sentaram-se em um lugar mais afastado, onde a música eletrônica não poderia incomodá-los. Seiya estava lá também, aparentemente fugindo de todo o barulho irritante até ter bebido o suficiente, como era o plano deles.

— _Sasuke_. — Eles apertaram as mãos. — _Leanne_.

— _Oi_.

— _Então, onde está Yukina?_ — Sasuke perguntou.

Seiya deu um sorriso sem muito entusiasmo.

— _Terminamos_.

— _O quê? Por quê?_ — Leanne se surpreendeu. Yukina era talvez a única pessoa que sabia que tinha um cérebro realmente funcional sem ser maquiavélico dentro daquela escola de loucos, potencialmente a mais sensata e inteligente. Combinava com Seiya.

Seiya ponderou, bebendo o uísque.

— _Problemas_.

Sasuke e Leanne sabiam que aquela era uma forma educada de dizer que ele não lhes contaria os motivos da separação. Seiya dificilmente era rude.

— _Quando?_

— _No começo da semana._

Eles então entenderam que o assunto estava cru demais para ser mencionado. Leanne perguntaria depois para Yukina no colégio os motivos, não torturaria Seiya.

— _É uma pena._

Seiya olhou para ela com um sorriso fraco, concordando com a cabeça.

Sasuke tocou no ombro de Leanne, que se virou para ele.

— _Vou falar com Neji e pegar uma bebida para nós, OK?_

— _OK_.

Sasuke deu um beijo em Leanne, se levantou e deixou o casaco no sofá, Seiya foi atrás dele. Leanne os acompanhou com os olhos até encontrarem Neji em frente ao bar.

Um toque foi escutado vindo do bolso do casaco de Sasuke. Leanne franziu a testa, antes de pegar o celular. Era uma nova mensagem de Karin. Sorriu, era hora do acerto de contas.

_Sasuke, já estou com saudades. Encontre-me no segundo andar que eu tenho uma surpresinha pra você. Farei o que você quiser, sabe como eu sou boa com a boca. Estarei esperando._

Leanne abriu mais o sorriso. Boa com a boca?

Seus olhos voaram para Sasuke, que conversava sobre alguma coisa com Neji e Seiya. Ele já estava com as taças de champanhe na mão, então seria rápida – Sasuke não gostava de conversas demoradas.

Seus dedos apertaram as teclinhas do celular com velocidade e digitou:

_Não tenho tempo pra você, Karin. Estou com Leanne hoje, então não me incomode._

Apertou a tecla "Enviar" e conteve a vontade de rir. Sabia que isso era mais ou menos o que Sasuke responderia, ele não trocava os momentos com ela por uma transa – o mais rápida que fosse – com alguém tão irritante como Karin, como ele mesmo lhe contou.

Apagou as mensagens e desligou o celular, recolocando-o no bolso do casaco. Ao mesmo tempo, Sasuke chegou, lhe entregando uma taça depois de sentar ao seu lado.

— _Neji disse que não acredita que Tenten seja bissexual, muito menos lésbica_.

Leanne o olhou sem humor, bebendo o champanhe.

— _Eu também não._ — Beijou Sasuke, tocando em seu peito. — _Esqueça isso, tá bem?_

Sasuke capturou seus lábios com sede, sentindo o gosto do champanhe e aprofundando o beijo. Ele sempre a agarrava quando se sentia ameaçado. E para ele Annaleigh era a maior das _ameaças_.

— _Me faça esquecer._

Sasuke sorriu, abraçando-a. Leanne sabia que ele só sorria para ela. Retribuiu com o dobro de malícia.

— _Vamos esperar a festa esquentar._ — Beijou-o novamente.

Ela estranhou quando os lábios se repuxaram nos cantos, os olhos negros fixos na entrada.

— _Acho que isso não vai demorar_.

Leanne acompanhou o olhar. E, como todos os presentes na mansão, viu Ino parada no saguão. Ela estava inegavelmente linda. A _Queen Bee_ do _Konoha College_.

A frieza voltou aos olhos de Leanne. Passou os braços pelos de Sasuke, deixando suas costas se encaixarem no tronco masculino. Ela queria Sasuke bem perto quando Ino estava presente.

Karin poderia não significar nada, mas Ino significava perigo.

.

.

Todos pararam imediatamente quando Ino Yamanaka pôs os pés na sala.

Ino sorriu sem mostrar os dentes, então todos pareceram _despetrificar_ e seguirem com o que estavam fazendo – alguns desacostumados ainda a olhavam como quem via uma deusa. E Ino era uma deusa. Em todas as predefinições de beleza e poder, menos na parte da pureza e da bondade. Ino gostava daquela adoração, afinal, ela era a rainha do colégio, tinha mais que ter realmente todos aos seus pés.

Seus olhos se estreitaram ainda mais ao ver que vários rapazes não conseguiam tirar os olhos de suas pernas. Ela poderia ter todos que quisesse, era só estalar os dedos. Eles viriam correndo.

Estava espetacularmente vestida para aquela festa, era o mínimo que a mansão de Joshua merecia. Cinza ficava bem em seu corpo, deixava o turquesa de seus olhos mais vivo. Cetim também era o seu tecido preferido; quando alguém a tocava era tão suave e frio que a arrepiava. O decote era tão chamativo que ficava com frio quando qualquer brisa lhe acariciava. E as pernas ganhavam destaque com toda a sensualidade que o cetim corria seu corpo e parava bem na metade de suas coxas. Sabia que os olhares masculinos estavam curiosos para saber o que o vestido escondia.

Aos seus flancos estavam Clarisse e Meghan. Clarisse revirava os olhos cada vez que notava que algum rapaz olhava para Ino com _aquele olhar_. Cobiça, ela sabia muito bem identificar. Mas gostava muito mais quando eles eram virados para ela, não para Ino.

Meghan parecia não ligar para nada, apenas fotografando cada canto daquela sala, procurando por _ele_. Ele não estava na piscina, não estava no bar e também não estava no sofá. Sabia que ele não era de dançar, então nem olhou para a aglomeração no meio da enorme sala. E não era ele quem estava agarrando aquela morena embaixo da escada da direita que dava para o segundo andar.

Bom, ela teria muito tempo para procurá-lo. E ainda não era a hora certa.

— _Ino!_ — Joshua gritou andando até as três.

A malícia consumiu os lábios de Ino quando notou que os olhos verde-claros de Joshua brilhavam de desejo ao ter sua visão completamente focada nela. Joshua era um dos rapazes mais lindos do colégio e era sempre agradável perceber que despertava o interesse dele.

— _Josh_. — Estava pronta para abraçá-lo, quando de repente ele pegou sua mão e a beijou delicadamente.

— _É uma honra receber a garota mais linda da festa em minha casa._

Ino curvou mais o sorriso. Ninguém era tão cafajeste ao ponto de usar o cavalheirismo para conseguir levar uma garota para a cama mais próxima e arrancar-lhe o vestido. Aquilo era mérito de Joshua.

— _Sim, a honra é toda sua_ — Ino comentou, arrancando risinhos cínicos de Meghan e Clarisse.

Joshua abriu o sorriso e puxou Ino para o abraço que ela não recusou, sentindo o cheiro amadeirado do perfume que ele usava. Era incrível, ele realmente não perdia uma oportunidade. Táticas, táticas e mais táticas. Não era a toa que ele era considerado o maior _Dom Juan_ do Japão.

Mas Ino era experiente demais para cair uma segunda vez nos braços de Joshua. Agora ele só a teria quando ela quisesse. Seus truques não funcionavam mais com ela.

Vendo que não teria tanta sorte quanto tivera com Meira, Joshua apenas aproveitou mais do abraço do que deveria, colando o corpo de Ino ao seu. A loura o afastou, olhando para ele com os lábios franzidos em uma desaprovação divertida, jogando a franja de lado.

Logo em seguida abraçou Meghan e Clarisse com o mesmo empenho que abraçara Ino, mas o resultado foi o mesmo. Meghan riu de sua cara-de-pau e Clarisse bufou, dizendo que a recepção nem sempre precisava ser tão _calorosa_.

As três pegaram suas bebidas com o garçom e sentaram-se no sofá de veludo quase tão branco quanto o vestido de Clarisse. E, no mesmo instante, aquele passou a ser o centro mais vigiado da festa.

— _Meira, há quanto tempo_ — Ino saudou provocativa, sentando-se ao lado da morena.

— _Sim, graças a Deus. Pena que nenhum tempo longe de você é tempo o suficiente_ — Meira rebateu, bebericando seu Dry Martini.

Meira não gostava muito de Ino, mas não era como se a odiasse. Ela odiava Gabriela, pois tinha seus motivos. Ino até que achava divertida um pouco. Ela era uma vadia com V maiúsculo, porém sabia ter classe em seus escândalos e pelo menos fingia ser educada.

Meira depositou o copo na mesa de vidro ao lado do braço do sofá. Seria melhor para todos acharem que ela odiava Ino, senão poderia virar mais uma súdita, assim como as acompanhantes da loura.

Ino, por sua vez, gostava de Meira. Ela tinha personalidade e sabia exatamente as coisas que queria. Achava uma pena que o preconceito dela as impedisse de conversar com o mínimo de cordialidade, gostaria de ter amizade com ela. Não teria que conversar sobre vestidos ou maquiagens.

— _Gostei do seu vestido._

Meira revirou os olhos.

— _Humph, como se você não tivesse cem melhores no seu armário de dondoca mirim._ — Com isso, Meira abandonou a taça, seguindo para o meio do salão onde várias pessoas dançavam.

Ino riu. Com certeza vestidos não seria um assunto muito falado.

— _Quem está procurando, Meg?_ — A voz de Ino surpreendeu Meghan que a encarou com olhos arregalados, então rapidamente os semicerrou.

— _Não estou procurando ninguém, Ino._

Ino revirou os olhos, bebendo um pouco do champanhe em seu copo.

— _Vi que você não parou de revistar essa sala desde que chegamos. Quem está procurando?_

Meghan bebeu seu champanhe também, para evitar engolir a seco. Ino tinha olhos na nuca? Bom, em todo o caso ela não podia esconder, nem revelar a verdade. E teria que inventar algo rápido e bom o suficiente antes que Ino começasse a suspeitar mais do que deveria.

— _Gabbe_ — disse por fim. Não era muito boa, mas teria que bastar.

Ino transformou os lábios em linha reta, os olhos azuis ficando mais escuros. Meghan sabia que a mentira não colara. Praguejou-se mentalmente, não deveria ter subestimado Ino. Ela não descansaria até acabar descobrindo, agora.

— _E por que procura por ela?_ — Clarisse perguntou estranhando, alheia ao conflito entre as outras duas.

Meghan desviou os olhos de Ino para Clarisse ao seu lado. Clarisse não era tão atenta quanto Ino, mas seria um erro achar que ela fosse burra. Ela também estava sondando.

— _Soube que ela vai investir em Gaara esse ano_. — Clarisse e Meghan olharam para Ino com as pernas cruzadas no sofá, então Meghan continuou: — _Ela desistiu de Itachi_.

Ino olhou para o próprio copo, suspirando pesadamente perdida no passado recente. Aquilo tudo era tão intenso e estranho que não conseguia absorver direito. Não sabia muito bem o que pensar. Mas sabia perfeitamente bem que teria que ignorar os toques profundos em seu peito; sua imagem era mais importante que qualquer assunto sentimental. Estaria abrindo brechas para as usurpadoras à espreita se deixasse que sua vulnerabilidade falasse mais alto. E usurpadora era um adjetivo que definia perfeitamente Gabriela.

Gaara era suficientemente forte para defender-se de Gabriela e suas investidas sorrateiras venenosas. Contudo, ela sabia que se Gaara soubesse o quanto aquilo tudo lhe atingia, lhe feria, ele iria deixar de se defender e se entregaria às garras de Gabriela. Gaara a odiava e estava pronto para revidar assim que tivesse a oportunidade que Gabriela ofereceria. Porém, Ino tinha uma forte suspeita que Gaara estava envolvido com coisas muito mais _complicadas_ que as investidas de Gabbe.

E Gaara também não era o maior dos problemas quando mais pessoas estavam envolvidas. Justamente a pessoa que Ino mais temia que caísse nas mãos de qualquer uma daquelas vadias que queriam seu lugar no posto de rainha. Teria que achar melhores ajudantes se tivesse realmente que contar com ajuda de alguém para defender seu cargo assim como a sua imagem.

Ino respirou fundo e finalmente bebeu o champanhe. Viriam muitos problemas naquele ano, e por mais que confiasse em si, não sabia se estava pronta para o que viria pela frente.

Assim como Gabbe, muitas outras se aproveitariam. Se seu sexto-sentido estivesse certo, Meghan também lhe daria muitos problemas. Talvez mais do que Gabriela.

Os olhos turquesa capturaram ferozmente os verdes de Meghan.

— _Como ficou sabendo disso?_ — Sua voz era fria, quase tanto quanto seus olhos.

Meghan jogou os cabelos, segurando a taça com as duas mãos escoradas nas pernas cruzadas.

— _O mesmo de sempre_. — Deu de ombros. — _Annaleigh me contou que Karin disse para Tenten que acabou ouvindo a Gabriela falar para a Vick que o Gaara seria dela esse ano._

Ino não desconfiou que aquilo fosse mentira – Meghan também não poderia estar de conluio com Gabriela, as duas tinham mais rivalidade do que ela tinha com Temari. Todos sabiam que as paredes tinham ouvidos quando _eles_ estavam envolvidos. E as "_paredes_" sempre acabavam espalhando para todos os outros. Era quase tão eficiente quanto o super poder de Holmes para conseguir informações.

Se Gabriela tinha conversado com Victória sobre aquilo em um lugar público onde Karin pudesse ouvi-las, Ino tinha que encarar aquilo como uma mensagem para _ela_. Não importava por quantas pessoas passasse, ela acabaria sabendo daquilo, fosse por Meghan, fosse por Clarisse, fosse por Holmes.

— _Ino,_ — Clarisse chamou — _acha que Gaara cairia na conversa de Gabbe?_

Ino a olhou de lado. Não daria muita informação a ela com Meghan por perto. A inveja de Clarisse era inofensiva, como a inveja que a irmã caçula sente da mais velha quando ela tem mais atenção. Clarisse era o mais perto de _amiga_ que tinha no meio daquele mundo. Confiava nela.

— _Acho que Gaara tem mais problemas com que se preocupar_.

Clarisse ergueu as sobrancelhas, bebendo seu champanhe até então intocado. Ino tinha mais para lhe contar do que aparentava. Meghan era o empecilho, sem dúvida.

— _Meninas!_ — Itachi apareceu impecável como sempre, bebendo o Dry Martine, com os olhos negros bem fixos em Clarisse. A garota sorriu, levando a taça aos lábios.

— _Itachi_ — as três disseram, em coro.

— _O que você quer aqui?_ — Meghan foi mais rápida que Ino.

O Uchiha afastou a taça da boca e sentou no mesmo lugar que Meira tinha sentado, deixando sua bebida ao lado da taça abandonada. A camisa negra destacou os músculos do abdômen assim que sentou, a jaqueta quebrava um pouco o visual arrumadinho.

— _Estava com saudades de vocês, não posso?_

Meghan riu sem conseguir se conter.

— Você _com saudades de nós?Por favor, Itachi._

Itachi a ignorou, virando-se para Ino. Esvaziou mais de seu Dry Martini. Clarisse e Meghan se acomodaram melhor no sofá; ia começar o espetáculo.

— _Já tem alguém em vista?_ — Itachi perguntou com um sorriso pretensioso brincando em seus lábios.

— _Já, mas não é você_ — Ino respondeu sem olhá-lo, bebendo champanhe.

— _Posso saber quem é?_

— _Não. Não é ninguém com quem você tenha muita afinidade._

— _Então por que não me conta?_ — Ele estreitou os olhos, abrindo o sorriso.

— _Porque não é da sua conta._

— _Nossa, quanta grosseria_.

Ino revirou os olhos.

— _É como você merece ser tratado._

— _Ainda guarda ressentimento?_

— _Vá à merda_.

Itachi riu.

— _Ah, Ino, não seja assim. Sabe que eu apenas quero ver quem seria bom para você ou não. Deveria estar agradecida. Melhor, _honrada_._

Ino suspirou. Não era a bebida que a fazia querer vomitar.

— _E desde quando você sabe quem é bom ou não para mim?_ — Ela o encarou feroz. — _Você não sabe nada sobre mim._

Itachi gargalhou.

— _Ino... Eu sei tudo sobre você._ — Deu uma pausa, enquanto bebia. — _Sei como você pensa. Sei como você gosta de ser tocada. Sei do que tem medo. Sei quem você ama. Sei as coisas que você esconde..._

Meghan e Clarisse se entreolharam divertidas. As duas com a mesma interrogação no rosto.

Ino trancou a mandíbula.

— _E o que faz você achar que sabe tudo isso?_

— _Quer que eu revele tudo que eu sei sobre você aqui, na frente de suas amigas?_ — Riu sarcástico, olhando para ela de cima. A taça de Dry Martine cada vez mais vazia. — _Sabe que quem sairá perdendo é você_.

A fúria cresceu nos olhos de Ino. Maldito dia em que confiara seus segredos a Itachi.

O silêncio se instaurou entre os dois olhares. Meghan e Clarisse já estavam ficando nervosas no outro sofá, agora juntas e cochichando sobre tudo que escutavam.

Foi Itachi quem quebrou o silêncio:

— _Seus segredos estão seguros comigo._

— _Não tenho tanta certeza._

— _Deveria me dar mais crédito_. — Itachi esvaziou a taça.

— _Sabe que não confio mais em você_.

Ele revirou os olhos.

— _Não preciso de sua confiança. O que antes eu precisava saber eu já sei, você já me contou. Mas aprendi a estudar você, ler você. Desvendá-la, Ino, é uma das coisas mais interessantes que eu faço._

Ino lutou para não morder o lábio.

— _Por que sou tão interessante pra você?_

Itachi abriu o sorriso perfeitamente branco.

— _Porque você não é aquilo que faz com que todos pensem que é._

Mais uma vez o silêncio, mas quem quebrou dessa vez foi Ino. Seu tom acuado passou para sarcástico em questão de segundos. Os olhos turquesa ganharam outro brilho, e Itachi percebeu a diferença.

— _Está apaixonado por mim agora?_

— _Talvez eu esteja. Mas é provável que não. Então não alimente falsas esperanças_.

— _Não alimento nada, você que deixa isso tão evidente_.

Itachi sorriu de lado.

— _Ainda guardo boas lembranças._

— _Não perca seu tempo, elas nunca voltarão_.

Itachi levantou, apanhando o Dry Martini de Meira.

— _Eu não diria nunca._

Ino precisou de algum tempo para se recompor, observando Itachi se afastar, seguindo para onde estavam Deidara, Konan, Sasori e Hidan. Assim que ele os alcançou, todos olharam para ela. Então desviou o olhar.

Mais do que com Gabriela ou Meghan, teria que tomar cuidado com Itachi.

.

.

— _Joshua!_

— _Sophie!_

Os dois se abraçaram na entrada da mansão Yazen. Sophie estava especialmente deslumbrante naquela noite. Além do sorriso que iluminava o rosto, os olhos azuis escuros brilhavam com encanto ao ver o rapaz. O azul-bebê de seu vestido destacava mais os olhos. Os cabelos platinados caíam até seus ombros de uma forma harmoniosa, mas bagunçada. Sophie parecia uma fantástica bonequinha na concepção de Joshua.

— _Está linda_ — salientou com um sorriso indiscreto.

Sophie abriu mais o sorriso, nada incomodada de ter os olhos felinos de Joshua memorizando seu corpo.

— _Obrigada_. — Ela delicadamente prendeu a franja atrás da orelha, depois olhou o rapaz com mais atenção, tocando em seu peito. — _Você também está lindo, Josh. Devo dizer que listrado fica muito bem em seu corpo, deixa seu ombro mais largo, parece que tem mais postura. E o blazer faz com que fique mais alto. Não que precise ficar mais alto_. — Ela riu. — _Você já é enorme. Seu perfume também é muito bom._

Joshua deu um risinho, levando mais álcool para o estômago. Aquela era Sophie.

— _Fico contente que tenha te agradado_.

— _Ah, é, agradou. É. Quero dizer, não que eu esteja... Você sabe... Querendo ficar com você. Mas eu ficaria_. — Ela o olhou com olhos arregalados. — _Se não soubesse que você tem essa fama de galinha_.

Joshua franziu as sobrancelhas. Mas que diabos ela estava falando?

— _Err..._ — Ele limpou a garganta. Só Sophie era capaz de lhe deixar sem palavras. — _Como foi na França?_

No mesmo segundo que fez a pergunta, se arrependeu.

— _Foi incrível! Estava com tanta saudade de lá! Queria há tanto tempo comer um _croissant_ descente. Sabe como é difícil achar um _croissant_ descente aqui no Japão?_

— _Não, nem imagino_ — Joshua lhe cortou, antes que ela não parasse de falar durante a noite inteira. — _Então, vamos entrar?_

— _Ah, claro_.

Os dois passaram pelo arco da porta. As luzes estavam completamente apagadas no centro do salão, pequenos feixes de luz eram jogados nas pessoas que dançavam ao som da batida alta. As pessoas pulavam e se acotovelavam, mas ninguém parecia estar irritado, anestesiados pelo álcool e completamente alucinados pela música eletrônica.

Joshua pegou na mão de Sophie, guiando-a por entre a multidão agitada. A francesa estava atônita, não conhecia ninguém naquele meio. Também não sabia para onde estava sendo levada, mas confiava que Joshua tinha total certeza de seu destino.

Uma garota de cabelos negros longos por pouco não se esbarrou com ela. Pensou que a conhecia, mas ao encará-la notou que não era Gabbe.

— _Quem mais está aqui?_ — Sophie gritou para Joshua, sendo puxada por ele.

— _Acredito que todo o Ensino Médio_ — ele gritou em resposta. — _Pelo menos os mais importantes, que eu prestei atenção. Alguns dos membros mais ilustres ainda não chegaram, mas tenho certeza que não vão demorar._

— _As garotas, alguma delas?_

— _Ino, Clarisse e Meghan estão do outro lado da sala. Tayuya e Karin também já chegaram com a Sakura, mas não sei onde elas estão. Annaleigh e Tenten chegaram não faz muito tempo. Vick eu não tenho certeza e Leanne chegou com Sasuke, claro._

Joshua de repente parou e quase que Sophie enfia seu rosto nas costas dele. Só então percebeu que estava em um lugar claro e muito menos cheio, praticamente vazio. Mas a música ainda zunia em seus ouvidos.

— _Pronto_. — Joshua sorriu. — _Sã e salva_.

Sophie retribuiu o sorriso.

— _Obrigada_.

— _Pensei que você fosse vir com Gabbe._

— _Eu ia. _— Sophie bufou. — _Mas ela disse que queria entrar sozinha, no auge da festa. Ela quer se sentir, sei lá, a Madonna quando passar por aquela porta e fizer uma entrada "fenomenal"._

Sim, aquilo era bem a cara de Gabriela, mesmo.

— _Quer alguma coisa?_ — Joshua apontou para o bar. — _Tobi está encarregado de distribuir as bebidas. Tem tudo que você possa querer, é só pedir._

Joshua sorriu abertamente, pronto para deixar a garota sozinha quando ela o impediu, colocando a mão delicada sobre seu ombro.

— _Pode me fazer companhia? Não queria ficar sozinha nessa festa_.

O dever dele era recepcionar os convidados e alguns dos membros mais importantes da Elite do _Konoha College_ nem tinham chegado ainda, mas que homem conseguia negar qualquer coisa a Sophie?

— _Tudo bem_.

Eles sentaram de frente para o bar de Tobi que tinha acabado de encher a bandeja de um dos garçons de champanhe. Sophie olhava a todo o momento para a porta, mas nem sinal dela.

— _O que vai querer, Doll?_ — Tobi perguntou animado como sempre.

Sophie sorriu, há tanto tempo não escutava ninguém chamá-la daquele jeito. Ela pensou por alguns minutos, antes de chegar a um veredicto.

— _Um Curaçau Blue._

— _Não sabia que era conhecedora de bebidas_. — Joshua se surpreendeu.

— _E não sou_ — ela respondeu dando de ombros. — _Vick me apresentou a essa bebida no ano passado no aniversário do Daniel. Ela sabia que eu ia gostar porque tinha o nome francês e era azul._

Gostar de uma bebida pelo nome e pela cor? Aquela garota certamente tinha algum problema.

— _OK, e pra você, Josh?_ — Tobi perguntou, pegando a garrafa com o líquido azul e enchendo uma taça. — _Mais absinto? Nunca vi alguém não ficar completamente bêbado depois de beber uma garrafa de absinto._

Joshua riu divertido.

— _Não, nem eu consigo agüentar mais do que duas doses da _Fada Verde_. A garrafa já estava no fim quando eu peguei, meu tio não quer que eu beba muito absinto._

— La Fée Verte_?_ — Sophie perguntou espantada. — _Meu tio Ludovic uma vez tomou isso. Ele disse que acordou nu, boiando em um colchão no meio do rio Senna. Bom, ele ficou preso por mais de seis meses, até a esposa conseguir pagar a fiança._

Os dois a olharam admirados, enquanto a francesinha sugava o licor pelo canudo despreocupada. Ela tossiu um pouco, tinha esquecido o quanto era forte. Mas ainda era gostoso.

— _Então, Josh, o que vai querer?_ — Tobi perguntou, tirando seus olhos de Sophie.

— _Apenas um sakê_.

.

.


	6. Wolves & Lambs 2ª Parte

.

.

— _Sakura, será que dá pra parar?_ — Naruto perguntou já se irritando.

— _Não! Não dá!_ — Ela bufou, mas parou assim que chegou à piscina.

Naruto suspirou, parando entre a sala e a varanda.

Sakura o olhou com raiva. Os olhos verdes ficavam mais intensos quando ardiam em fúria, Naruto sempre notou aquilo. Era por isso que estava tentando irritá-la o tempo todo quando eram crianças.

Mas eles haviam crescido. Ele tinha que tirar qualquer sombra de insegurança da cabeça de Sakura.

Ela cruzou os braços sobre o busto. Os cabelos rosados mal chegavam aos ombros, estavam soltos e mal-comportados, assim como a dona. O vestido vinho ficava tão bem em seu corpo. Parecia ter sido feito sob medida, criado para somente ser usado por Sakura.

Naruto abriu o sorriso, pegando duas taças de vinho quando o garçom passou por ele. Sakura respirou pesadamente, batendo o pé enquanto Naruto se aproximava.

— _Você está linda_.

Sakura virou a cara, mas aceitou a taça. Sabia que se deixasse que Naruto a seduzisse com os elogios que todas as garotas querem ouvir e ver o quanto a sinceridade brilhava em seus olhos, ela não iria resistir.

Se fosse em outra ocasião ela iria rir e dizer também o quanto ele ficava lindo com aquela blusa branca, que a blusa não fazia diferença, que preferia que estivesse sem aquela blusa ou a calça jeans, ou a boxer laranja que ela sabia que ele estava usando.

Mas ela _precisava_ brigar. Bancar o casal 20, o casalzinho perfeito que todos querem ser era sufocante. Era enjoativo. Ela tinha ciúmes sim. Ela era a prova viva do quanto ele era _apaixonante_. Ela não era como Leanne que não exigia exclusividade. Era egoísta.

— _Sakura..._ — Naruto começou, mas um dedo o calou.

— _Não diga que não é o que eu estou pensando. Eu vi._

Naruto segurou sua mão e a beijou.

— _Você sabe que é a única que eu amo, Sakura._

Sakura não conseguiu não encará-lo. E todas as suas acusações evaporaram no mesmo instante que notou a verdade declarada no azul de seus olhos. Merda, como ele conseguia fazer aquilo?

Naruto a puxou para seu peito e antes que percebesse já tinham selado seus lábios. Era macio, era bom. Ele queria demonstrar o quanto a amava. Que ele era somente dela. Não gostava de deixar Sakura triste, nunca gostou de vê-la sentida. _Ele_ sentia sua tristeza.

Sakura havia recebido o recado com aquele beijo, ele sabia.

Mas então... Por que ela estava chorando?

— _Eu amo você. _— Ela soluçou.

Naruto sorriu e a abraçou forte.

Sakura continuou chorando. Ela queria que ele a tivesse traído. Precisava que ele também cometesse erros. Porque então mostraria que o que dizia não era verdade. Que o amor deles era uma farsa.

Mas não era.

E ela era a única culpada.

.

.

Já era quase meia-noite quando eles finalmente chegaram. Os cinco, é claro, estavam divididos. Dois já tinham se acostumado àquele mundo, pois eram do time de basquete, mas três estavam completamente alheios a tudo que se passava naquela festa; a única coisa que sabiam das pessoas ali presentes era o escândalo que Holmes sempre publicava em seu blog e no jornal da escola.

Eles passaram do arco de entrada, sendo englobados pelo azul das paredes brancas sem uma iluminação forte. Naquela parte da sala havia uma aglomeração de pessoas que dançavam anestesiados pela música eletrônica e pelas bebidas liberadas – eles conseguiram ver que cada um carregava uma garrafa de alguma coisa, de cerveja a uísque. Dava para ver que alguns dos membros mais glorificados da Elite do _Konoha College_ já estavam entregues naquele meio.

Lance e Kiba sorriram ao ver a surpresa estampada no rosto dos outros três rapazes.

— _Precisavam ver suas caras!_ — Kiba não se conteve. — _Estão iguais ao Lance quando aquela prostituta deu em cima dele no bordel que Joshua nos levou._

Lance riu, mas sacudiu a cabeça, não era uma lembrança agradável.

— _Não vem com essa, eu pensei que ela fosse travesti. Além disso, temos que dar um desconto a eles, não estão acostumados a vir numa festa na casa de Joshua._

Kiba estreitou os olhos.

— _Eles não estão acostumados a vir numa festa, ponto._

— _É, foi isso que eu quis dizer._

— _Ainda estamos aqui,_ — Satoshi acenou para eles — _podemos ouvir tudo o que vocês dizem._

Kiba os olhou de cima a baixo.

— _Têm que se acostumar com isso, aqui as pessoas não se incomodam de falar mal de vocês na sua frente se vocês não tiverem status._

Lance concordou com a cabeça.

— _Foi por isso que os trouxemos a essa hora._

Os três piscaram sem entender.

— _O que quer dizer?_ — Jack perguntou com o cenho franzido.

— _Começo de festa é sempre chato, as pessoas não estão nem um pouco bêbadas o suficiente para curtir a festa direito_ — Kiba explicou.

— _Por isso elas sempre procuram algo que pode ser divertido, quando não têm mais nada pra fazer — Lance continuou._

— _E isso quer dizer que vocês seriam muito atazanados pelos convidados ilustres se viessem mais cedo._

— _E foi por isso que Joshua nos alertou que se fôssemos trazer vocês, era melhor quando estivesse perto da meia-noite._

— _Aí as pessoas estarão muito ocupadas com seus drinques para dar alguma atenção a vocês_.

— _E então vocês não serão incomodados_.

— _Sem contar que as garotas estarão muito mais soltinhas._ — Kiba riu.

— _Esse é o esquema das festas com Convite Aberto, dão chance para os impopulares curtirem uma festa sem serem atazanados_ — Lance encerrou.

Os três estavam com as sobrancelhas erguidas.

— _Então..._ — Satoshi começou, olhando para Jack e para Aedan. — _Eu sou o único que me sinto ofendido?_

Aedan o ignorou, Jack não sabia exatamente o que pensar ou dizer.

— _OK, quem quer uma bebida?_ — Kiba gritou.

Os cinco seguiram por dentro da multidão até alcançar o outro lado que estava muito mais claro e silencioso. Os três até pensaram que estivessem em outro lugar.

— _O bar é aqui_ — Lance disse, chamando a atenção deles.

— _E aí Tobi?_

— _Oi, Kiba, Lance e... Quem são eles?_

— _Estão com a gente._

— _Nós queremos cinco cervejas._

Enquanto Kiba e Lance pegavam as cervejas com Tobi, o celular de Jack tocou.

— _Quem é?_ — Satoshi perguntou, Aedan apenas olhando sem interesse.

— _É uma mensagem. É da Candace._ — Ele abriu o celular e leu em voz alta: — _Jack, eu não consegui convencer a Aya de ir comigo e a Abby... Bom, você não vai gostar de saber o que ela me falou quando eu a convidei. Mas eu estou no blog da Charlotte e ela está à espreita de tudo, tome cuidado com o que fizer e alerte os outros, Lance não vai querer ser de novo o escândalo principal do blog dela. Então é isso, vejo você e os rapazes de manhã, vê se não fica muito bêbado, amanhã tem aula. Divirtam-se por mim, C. PS.: Já estou com sono e vou dormir, mas vou querer saber de tudo o que acontecer aí._

Jack parou de ler e guardou o celular.

— _Eu não acredito que elas vão perder uma oportunidade dessas_ — Kiba falou com a testa enrugada, entregando as bebidas. — _Quer dizer, a Aya é claro que não viria, ela não sai de casa, mas a Abby e a Candace não são tão presas quanto ela._

— _A Aya apenas tem a cabeça no lugar_ — Lance defendeu. — _Deveria tomá-la como exemplo_.

Kiba bufou.

— _OK, não vou questionar o menininho apaixonado_.

Lance revirou os olhos, bebendo a cerveja.

— _É perda de tempo tentar te convencer que somos só amigos. Vamos para o outro lado, está mais animado e vocês precisam pegar alguém nessa festa._

— _É isso aí!_ — Kiba comemorou.

Os cinco seguiram para a outra metade, sem perceber o olhar que Meghan lhes lançava.

.

.

— _Desculpa, desculpa, desculpa, desculpa._

— _Melissa, tá tudo bem._

— _Mas eu fiz você só chegar a essa hora na festa, você teve que me esperar duas horas já estando pronto. Eu sei que você já não agüentava o tédio dessas férias..._

Daisuke parou na frente dela. Ela sempre se responsabilizava por tudo que dava errado.

— _É sério, não tem problema._

Melissa não se convenceu.

— _Mas amanhã tem aula e já são mais de meia-noite, você vai ficar um caco amanhã por minha causa e eu..._

Daisuke colocou as mãos nos ombros dela.

— _Eu não estou zangado, eu não te culpo por nada e já estamos na festa._ — Ele sorriu para ela, que relaxou os ombros, sorrindo também. — _Vamos só curtir essa festa, porque, como você disse, amanhã tem aula_.

— _É tão bom ter um amigo tão compreensível como você._

Daisuke levantou as sobrancelhas, caminhando ao lado dela para a festa agitada.

— _Não teve muitos amigos, então_.

Melissa riu, passando a mão pelos cabelos dourados.

— _É... Não tive._

Daisuke a olhou com cautela.

— _Quer falar sobre isso?_

Melissa suspirou, depois deu um sorrisinho fraco.

— _Não. Quero beber alguma coisa_.

— _Então somos dois._

Eles seguiram uma trajetória apertada entre os corpos frenéticos embargados na batida alta até chegarem ao bar no final daquele inferno de pessoas. Chegar ao outro lado era como chegar à superfície depois de prender a respiração por horas.

— _Um uísque e..._ — Ele se virou para Melissa.

— _Uma vodka_.

— _Tá na mão!_ — Tobi entregou as bebidas na mesma hora, mas depois ficou intrigado com Melissa. — _Sabe, parece que eu já te vi em algum outro lugar antes..._

Melissa puxou o ar, pensando que fosse hiperventilar. O olho esquerdo de Tobi a estudava longamente, enquanto Melissa rezava em silêncio para que ele nunca se lembrasse.

— _Acho que você foi da minha sala no ano passado_.

O ar finalmente escapou, então ela abriu um sorriso.

— _É, eu fui, mas nunca me destaquei em nada... Então você não deve me conhecer direito_.

Tobi concordou.

— _Mas adoraria conhecer_.

Melissa mordeu o lábio, sem saber o que dizer. Se surpreendeu quando Daisuke passou o braço por sua cintura e a puxou para si, foi meio brusco, mas aquilo significava posse, ela sabia. Agradeceu aos céus por não ter ido àquela festa sozinha.

— _Chegou tarde_. — Daisuke sorriu, olhando superior para Tobi que apesar da máscara esconder, estava muito surpreso, com as sobrancelhas erguidas.

— _Sinto muito_ — Melissa disse, passando os dedos entre os cabelos louro-platinados.

Os dois pegaram as bebidas e voltaram para a primeira metade, passando por Ethan, Lev e Yukito fazendo o caminho contrário. Daisuke notou o sorrisinho de descrença de Yukito ao vê-lo abraçado a Melissa, mas não se incomodou, embora soubesse que ele iria atrás dele.

A salvo no meio dos outros estudantes, Melissa passou as mãos para os ombros de Daisuke, antes de começar a mexer os quadris no ritmo acelerado da música.

— _Pensei que você fosse gay_.

Daisuke sorriu, acompanhando os movimentos dela.

— _Eu sou gay_.

Melissa estreitou os olhos verdes teatralmente.

— _Tem muita pegada para ser gay_.

Daisuke riu.

— _Gays também precisam ter pegada, acha que é só se declarar gay que os caras vêm correndo até você?_ — Melissa riu, bebendo a vodka. — _Além disso, ser gay não me proíbe de sair com garotas._

Ela levantou as sobrancelhas, enquanto engolia.

— _Então você é bi_.

Ele deu de ombros.

— _Tanto faz. Gosto tanto de ter prazer com homens quanto com outras garotas_.

Melissa riu, batendo no ombro dele.

— _Seu tarado!_

.

.

— _Essa festinha tá muito sem-graça._

— _Akane, é a primeira festa do ano, você quer o que, pessoas bebendo cerveja de cabeça para baixo?_ — Temari perguntou sarcástica, relembrado de como Deidara quase morreu afogado.

— _Isso é o mínimo que se espera de uma festa de Joshua._

— _Ele sempre dá as melhores festas._

Akane revirou os olhos.

— _Pois essa aqui está um porre._

Temari riu da impaciência da outra garota, mas ela tinha razão. Era incomum da parte de Joshua dar uma festa daquele estilo, sem contratar _strippers_ profissionais ou até mesmo alugar centenas de galões de cerveja. Mas o dia seguinte tinha aula – não que isso quisesse dizer alguma coisa para ela ou para Akane. Talvez Joshua apenas quisesse uma abertura menos agitada para um ano de muitas outras festas.

— _Olha, eu espero que venha coisa boa ao longo do ano, senão eu vou arrebentar a cara daquele filhinho de papai canalha e eu mesma darei uma festa de verdade._

Temari ficou impressionada com o quanto seus pensamentos estavam interligados.

As duas chegaram ao bar de Tobi, encontrando Lev e Ethan com sakê na mão. Lev deu um sorriso para as duas e Ethan apenas ergueu a garrafa como um brinde.

— _Que merda de festa, não é?_ — Lev comentou sorrindo ao ver a decepção enfurecida no rosto de Akane.

— _Nem me fale._ — Ela se virou para Tobi, que teve vontade de se esconder atrás do balcão. — _Me dá uma cachaça, rápido! Se eu quiser que essa festa valha a pena eu tenho que ficar muito bêbada._

Temari riu, se escorando no balcão.

— _Um sakê._

Tobi não demorou.

Os quatro seguiram para o centro da "pista de dança" e acompanharam os movimentos dos corpos semiconscientes. A música era agitada e deveria ter mais de cento e cinqüenta pessoas naquele centro. Era daquele jeito que Akane gostava; se ficasse muito entediada ela simplesmente provocaria uma briga.

— _Cadê o Gaara?_ — Akane gritou com um sorrisinho sugestivo brincando nos lábios. — _Pretendo dar pra ele nessa festa, agora que ele não tem mais aquela loura irritante atrás dele._

— _Ele é o meu irmão caçula, sua vadia!_

— _Você fala como se ele tivesse sete anos de idade. Ele tem dezessete, Temari! E é um dos caras mais gostosos do colégio._

— _Ele não deixa de ser meu irmão caçula por causa disso._

Akane bufou.

— _Que seja, onde ele está?_

Temari bebeu mais sakê antes de responder marota.

— _Não sei, sou a irmã dele, não a babá_. — Temari riu diante do olhar de ódio de Akane. — _Ele veio mais cedo. Alguma garota deve ter chegado primeiro que você e levado ele para o segundo andar._

Foi a vez de Akane rir.

— _Não me importo de dividir desde que possa entrar na brincadeira._

Temari sacudiu a cabeça, passando uma perna para cima da coxa de Lev e descendo até estar na altura da cintura do rapaz. Lev levantou as sobrancelhas e deu um sorriso excitado.

— _Era só pedir._

Temari sorriu, levantando esfregando os seios no tronco de Lev que jogou mais álcool dentro da garganta embalado pela música eletrônica. Os olhos escuros focalizaram os verdes de Temari que ria divertida. Ela passou a mão em sua cabeça, abraçando-o.

— _Por que raspou a cabeça?_

Lev piscou algumas vezes, saindo do transe.

— _Ah, eu não raspei, apenas passei máquina cinco. Estão muito curtos,_ — Ele sorriu de lado, prendendo o corpo perfeito de Temari contra seu peito — _mas ainda estão aí._

Temari fez um bico de desdenho.

— _Preferia como estava antes._

Lev riu.

— _Então acho que eu vou deixar crescer._

Os olhos de Temari brilharam em malícia.

— _É, deixa _crescer_._

Os dois sorriram cúmplices.

Akane e Ethan ficaram observando o "casal" sem serem notados.

— _O que você acha?_ — Ethan perguntou cruzando os braços.

— _Que esses dois não vão demorar muito a se trancar num quarto e mostrar o que é um verdadeiro sexo selvagem._ — Ela riu sarcástica. — _E você?_

Ethan sorriu.

— _Tenho certeza que até o final dessa noite eles não vão nem se beijar_.

Akane semicerrou os olhos negros, passando a língua nos dentes.

— _Quer apostar?_

Ethan apertou a mão na mesma hora que foi levantada.

— _Cem pratas_.

— _Fechado_.

Ethan sorriu, voltando a ver o casal que dançava coladinho, assim como muitos outros naquele meio. Akane voltou a dançar, mas parou novamente ao ver Ethan se afastar.

— _Ei, não vai ficar pra ver o final da noite dos pombinhos?_ — Ela apontou para Temari e Lev alheios ao resto do mundo.

Ethan deu uma última olhada nos dois, será que tinha feito um mau negócio? Deu de ombros.

— _Pra quê? Se alguma coisa acontecer, Holmes vai publicar no blog dela._

Akane franziu o cenho. Ele tinha razão.

— _Aonde você vai?_

— _Pegar uma bebida e achar alguém com quem eu possa transar_. — E saiu afastando as pessoas que estivessem em sua frente a caminho do bar.

Akane riu.

— _É uma boa idéia..._

.

.

Ino revirou os olhos quando Jean se sentou ao lado dela. Era só o que faltava em sua noite, ter que agüentar as cantadas enjoativas daquele francês idiota. Ainda mais agora que ela iria interrogar Meghan do porquê de ter aquele sorrisinho desde que voltara do banheiro.

— _Olha quem eu encontrei aqui..._ — Jean passou o braço pelo encosto do sofá branco, como se abraçasse Ino. — _A poderosa Ino Yamanaka e o seu séquito de mini-saia_.

— _Não estamos de mini-saia_ — Clarisse alegou.

— _Idiota_ — Meghan frisou.

Jean sorriu inocente, levando a taça de Martini aos lábios. Brincar com aquelas três era o mesmo que contar piadas a uma parede. Ele cruzou as pernas, virando-se para Meghan.

— _Onde está o seu irmão,_ mon chéri_?_

Meghan olhou para a porta por um segundo, mas depois levantou uma sobrancelha maliciosa.

— _Não acho que ele goste de _comida francesa_._

Jean riu, conhecia muito bem a língua afiada de Meghan. Perguntar alguma coisa para ela sem que ela achasse que tem alguma segunda intenção e te desse uma patada, era ingenuidade.

— _Por que você não fala logo o porquê de ter vindo aqui?_ — Ino perguntou ácida.

Jean suspirou.

— _Sua beleza me atrai, Ino. Que outro motivo me traria aqui?_

Ino o olhou com desprezo, jogando a franja de lado e bebendo mais do champanhe. Às vezes, ser a garota mais bonita do colégio tinha suas desvantagens. E essas desvantagens geralmente eram altas, com cabelos curtos e muito interesseiras e insistentes.

— _Eu não faço idéia_. — Levantou-se, olhou para Meghan e para Clarisse, depois encarou os olhos claros de Jean. — _Excusez-moi, cediscours est déjà tombémalade moi._

Jean abriu um bobo sorriso.

— _Seu francês está perfeito._

Ino bufou e virou as costas para ele. Saiu antes que ele pudesse se levantar, sem dar mais nenhuma explicação. Ela apenas ficava irritada com toda a pressão que os rapazes do _Konoha _faziam sobre ela. E sabia que o principal motivo de irritação era o Uchiha.

— _O que foi que ela disse?_ — Meghan perguntou a Jean, com a mesma expressão confusa que Clarisse.

— _Que a minha conversa estava enjoando-a._

Jean sorriu, bebendo o Martini.

Ino parou frente a frente com Tobi.

— _Me dá uma vodka_ — ordenou sem muita paciência.

Tobi riu sob a máscara laranja.

— _Pensei que não fosse te ver hoje, Princesa_.

— _Não me chame de Princesa. _— Ino crispou os lábios. — _E me dá logo a droga da garrafa._

Tobi pegou a garrafa e deixou sobre o balcão.

— _Um uísque, com bastante gelo._

Ao ouvir aquela voz o ar abandonou os pulmões de Ino e ela se arrepiou. Só o som da voz dele a deixava daquele jeito. Ela podia sentir o perfume dele atrás dela, assim como podia escutar a respiração ritmada.

Ela fechou os olhos, sem ter coragem de se virar para ele.

— _Gaara..._

O silêncio confirmou.

Ino mordeu o lábio e num impulso ela se virou. Ele estava mais bonito do que da última vez que o vira. Os cabelos vermelhos bagunçados, as olheiras grossas demarcando os olhos verdes sempre frios, a tatuagem na testa que sempre a intrigou... A calça negra que lhe dava um ótimo contorno e a blusa branca de malha da _Calvin Klein_ que mostrava bem os músculos dos braços. Ela se lembrava bem do dia em que ele comprara aquela blusa; ela estava com ele, foi ela quem escolheu. Será que ele se lembrava?

Ino deu um sorriso fraco.

— _Essa blusa..._

— _Eu gosto dela_. — Gaara a encarou de cima, os lábios irredutíveis em uma linha dura.

Ino suspirou. Tinha ficado mais frio ali, mas não que aquele frio tivesse a ver com o vento que passava por seu rosto que vinha do saguão. Ela se abraçou.

— _Gaara, eu..._

— _Não precisa dizer nada_.

Gaara passou por ela e pegou o copo de uísque de cima do balcão.

— _Não_. — Ino o encurralou de costas para o bar. — _Eu tenho que dizer_.

— _Tudo o que aconteceu, aconteceu_.

— _Mas aconteceu por um motivo!_

— _Um motivo que não importa mais_.

Os olhos de Ino ficaram úmidos. Uma ardência colérica alcançou seu belo rosto.

— _Importa pra mim!_

A frieza de Gaara não foi abalada.

— _Nada vai mudar o que você fez, Ino. Nada_.

Ino encarou o chão; aquilo tinha sido como um tapa na cara.

— _Eu sinto..._ — A voz falhou quando as lágrimas começaram a descer, então ela o encarou com intensidade. — _Eu sinto muito._

Gaara riu. Era uma risada cruel.

— _Você sente muito?_ — Ino desviou o olhar novamente diante das palavras duras de Gaara. — _Como acha que eu me sinto? Como acha que eu me senti?_

Ino sentiu dor, como se uma espada de prata tivesse lhe atravessado o peito. As lágrimas escorriam por seu rosto sem controle, mas aquilo não diminuía o ódio de Gaara.

— _Você sabe que eu amava você_. — A voz de Gaara se tornou um sussurro. Ele se aproximou, então tocou no rosto de Ino, que fechou os olhos quando foi tocada. Ele limpou as lágrimas.

Ino arquejou, sentindo o polegar gelado de Gaara secar seu rosto.

— _Eu ainda amo você._

Gaara ficou em silêncio por um tempo, tentando encaixar todas as peças.

— _Eu não sei mais._

Ino abriu a boca, só que o indicador a calou.

— _Mas eu vou esquecer você._

Ela sentiu como se estivesse caindo em um poço infinito. Sabia que merecia o ódio de Gaara, mas ela não havia mentido. Era tudo tão complicado, apenas queria que tudo fosse como antes.

— _Me perdoa, Gaara._

Ino o beijou. Gaara correspondeu. Puxou Ino para cima de seu corpo, abraçando sua cintura. As mãos de Ino seguiram o caminho das entradas na cintura de Gaara. Ambos ardentes, em brasa. Era muito desejo acumulado, era muita saudade. Tudo era _demais_. E era isso o problema.

Gaara cessou o beijo, então encarando Ino com mais frieza.

— _Eu não posso perdoar você. Acabou, Ino._

Com aquilo, Gaara foi embora, tendo mais certeza de tudo que se passava com ele, agora.

Ino chorou. Chorou e correu, tentando fugir para outra realidade, onde tudo aquilo pudesse ser um pesadelo, onde tudo continuava exatamente como era há alguns meses. Então faria o que sempre fazia; daria a volta por cima e esqueceria as coisas horríveis que aconteceram.

Tobi suspirou embaixo da máscara, vendo Gaara ir embora como se nada tivesse acontecido e Ino correr para os jardins bem-cuidados da mansão.

— _O amor é tão triste..._

.

.

Tayuya sorriu maliciosa quando Daiki a puxou com força para seu corpo.

— _Uau_. — Ela jogou a franja, enquanto ele beijava seu maxilar. — _Não sabia que você era tão fogoso_. — Ela riu antes completar. — _Pensei que fosse apenas galinha, como a metade dos caras do colégio._

Daiki riu prepotente, sabia da fama que Tayuya tinha por não ter cuidado com as palavras. Talvez fosse a sinceridade cortante e exagerada dela que o atraía. Ou somente o par de coxas.

— _É necessário ser bom para satisfazer as garotas, não é?_

Tayuya se virou, deixando um espaço mínimo entre as bocas, enquanto as respirações tinham apenas um compasso e se misturavam.

— _Me mostra o quanto você é bom._

Os lábios se encontraram e logo aprofundaram o beijo. Ela tinha gosto de coquetel de morango e ele de tequila. Daiki a puxou pela nuca e sem perder tempo agarrou uma das nádegas bem firme. Ela passou os dez dedos por entre os cabelos negros meio ondulados.

Mas Tayuya sentiu que alguém a puxava pelo braço e a levava para longe de Daiki que sem saber como reagir ficou parado. Ela quase quebrou o salto, então se virou para quem a seqüestrava.

— _Que merda que você pensa que está fazendo, Karin?_ — ela gritou irritada, puxando o braço de volta. — _Eu tava beijando o Daiki!_

— _Desculpa, mas tem um beijo muito mais importante acontecendo no saguão._

Tayuya franziu o cenho; sempre que Karin falava daquele jeito, encarando por cima dos óculos, era que tinha algo de muito _bombástico_ acontecendo em algum lugar.

— _Tudo bem, vamos lá._

As duas seguiram, empurrando a multidão de espectadores que se aglomerava em frente a entrada. Tayuya empurrou Tenten e Deidara para conseguir ter uma visão panorâmica do que quer que estivesse acontecendo.

Ficou paralisada quando seus olhos focaram o casal. Nunca imaginou que pudesse ver Noah e Gabbe juntos, todos sabiam que eles se odiavam. Parece que o ódio anda lado a lado com o _desejo_.

— _Eu não posso acreditar..._ — comentou, percebendo que as palavras lhe fugiam.

— _Eu sei, é totalmente inimaginável_ — Karin concordou igualmente estupefata.

— _Você acha que a Holmes flagrou isso?_

— _Não tenho dúvidas._

As duas deixaram o ar escapar quando Noah cessou o beijo e investiu feroz para a multidão concentrada na primeira metade da sala, as pessoas deram passagem para ele que só parou quando chegou ao bar e depois sumiu com uma garrafa de uísque.

Tayuya e Karin se entreolharam sugestivas, depois olharam para Gabbe que vinha toda poderosa na direção delas, o sorriso superior muito satisfeito.

— _Aprenderam como se faz?_

As duas ruivas apenas a seguiram com os olhos ela se afastar com Sophie e Victória flanqueando-a. Sakura chegou até elas, meio surpresa. Naruto, ao seu lado, parecia não saber o que pensar.

— _O que foi... aquilo?_

Tayuya e Karin a olharam com seriedade.

— _Esse ano a Gabbe não veio pra brincar._

.

.

Noah estacionou no portão da mansão Yazen que estava lotado de carros. Olhou mais uma vez para o celular negro antes de sair do carro, Meghan tinha lhe mandado seis mensagens perguntando se ele iria àquela festa. A princípio imaginou que seria uma imensa demonstração de burrice ir para lá levando em consideração que as aulas começariam no dia seguinte. Mas depois imaginou que nem mesmo ele conseguiria agüentar o reinício do inferno na Terra estando completamente sóbrio.

Estava naquela festa unicamente com o intuito de encher a cara o suficiente para se esquecer do dia seguinte, sem pretensões de acordar com uma garota linda totalmente nua, mas sem saber se tinha ou não usado camisinha. Tinha dezoito anos agora, não poderia mais se dar ao luxo de continuar empurrando tudo com a barriga e deixar que seu pai pagasse as contas. Teria que focar a sua vida nos últimos estudos colegiais para então ingressar em um futuro universitário, como seu pai insistia todos os dias, mesmo que ele não soubesse ainda o que pretendia fazer.

Desceu do carro, então reparando nos outros carros do "estacionamento". O carro de Lance estava parado um pouco mais a frente; provavelmente, se não estivesse ocupado demais com alguma garota, teria companhia para tomar cerveja. O carro de Seiya também estava lá, mais alguém com cérebro, pelo menos. Lev, Ethan, Annaleigh, Naruto, Sasuke, Meira... Reconhecendo os carros que sempre via no estacionamento do colégio, perguntava-se quem seria o primeiro a bater no caminho para o _Konoha College_ na manhã seguinte.

Ino estava lá – quem não conhecia o conversível da Yamanaka, prateado por fora, rosa por dentro? –, isso significava que Meghan também já tinha chegado; ela tinha tentado convencê-lo pela oitava vez naquela tarde quando Ino chegara a sua porta. Aquilo, toda a insistência dela, só podia significar que ela achou uma nova vítima e queria esfregar na sua cara, porque era o que ela sempre fazia.

Assim que começou a andar em direção a entrada pelo caminho de concreto, mais um carro parou nos portões. Não conseguiu ver o modelo com os faróis em seus olhos, mas a reconheceu assim que ela saiu. Então ela não estava na festa como as outras de seu bando. Interessante.

— _Noah?_ — perguntou se aproximando, as sobrancelhas franzidas. — _O que faz aqui?_

Ele revirou os olhos, recomeçando a andar.

— _Não é a única que freqüenta festas, Gabriela._

Gabbe o alcançou com facilidade.

— _Você pode me chamar de "Gabbe" sem que se apaixone. _— A malícia corroia sua voz sussurrante. — _Nós temos intimidade o suficiente para isso_.

Noah gargalhou alto.

— _Uma transa em uma festa não faz de nós melhores amigos._

— _Não..._ — Gabriela riu, jogando os fios negros para trás e parando na frente de Noah, analisando-o de cima a baixo sem se preocupar em esconder isso. — _Faz de nós amantes_.

Noah revirou os olhos, passando por ela.

— _Estamos em uma festa... Na casa de Josh... A suíte..._ — Gabbe suspirou falsamente, tocando no ombro do rapaz. — _Te trás recordações... ou idéias?_

Noah parou e se virou para ela. Os lábios curvados nos cantos, o olhar sexy. Foi se aproximando de Gabriela que surpreendida perdeu o fôlego, mas não recuava. A mão segurou seu queixo de leve, os olhos azuis de Gabbe fixos nos seus lábios, enquanto os dele a estudavam.

— _Me trás arrependimento_.

Ele se afastou, seguindo o caminho para a entrada, sem ver o olhar de fúria que Gabbe lhe lançava. Como ele ousava? _Arrependimento_? Foi uma das melhores noites da vida dela. Mas aquilo ele não precisava ficar sabendo. Apressou o passo, sem demonstrar mais do que a frieza intimidadora – ineficaz contra Noah.

— _Não foi o que pareceu no ano passado_.

— _Eu estava bêbado e irritado. Apenas queria transar com a primeira que aparecesse. E infelizmente_ — Ele se virou para ela — _foi você_.

Gabbe não se intimidou com a ferocidade de seus olhos claros.

— _Por que está sempre irritado?_

— _Porque odeio pessoas como você._

Gabbe riu.

— _Isso tudo é medo de se apaixonar?_

— _O dia em que eu me apaixonar, Gabriela, será por uma mulher de verdade, não por uma puta com o rabo empinado feito você._

Noah não percebeu o movimento, Gabriela foi muito rápida e certeira. Selou seus lábios nos dele e passou seus braços por seu pescoço. Noah era resistente, mas ainda era homem; nenhum homem resistia a Gabriela Bertolli. Ele passou o braço pela cintura fina e a puxou mais para si ao sentir a língua quente invadir sua boca. Os dois totalmente entregues ao outro.

Gabbe afastou seus lábios, os olhos ferinos, o sorriso malicioso.

— _Sorria_.

Noah só entendeu o que acontecia quando percebeu que estava na porta da sala. Todos os convidados estavam paralisados olhando para eles com os queixos caídos. Alguns comentavam com o outro se a cena que acabaram de presenciar era real. Ele sabia que, agora, seria a primeira notícia do ano.

Uma lei imperava entre os estudantes do _Konoha College_: ganha aquele que tiver o plano melhor calculado. Tudo era sustentado com artimanhas, até que alguém desse o xeque-mate.

Aquele _round_ era de Gabriela.

.

.

**01h45min – Segundo andar. Quarto 7.**

— _Você foi ótimo_.

Lance olhou para ela deitada de costas na cama, assim como a havia deixado poucos minutos atrás, enquanto ela gemia enlouquecida em seu ouvido e o provocava pedindo por mais. Teve que fazer um esforço sobre-humano para conseguir pôr novamente a boxer negra.

Estava sentado na beira da cama, pensando se não tinha acabado de fazer uma besteira.

O olhar que Meghan lhe lançava era tão cobiçoso que até se sentia tentado a voltar para baixo dos lençóis junto ao corpo perfeito e tentadoramente nu.

Os olhos genuinamente verdes continham tanta sensualidade que parecia estranho para o rosto angelical poder ter o sexo tão presente e tão facilmente obtido. Seus lábios estavam entreabertos, os cotovelos apoiados no colchão. Os seios eram contornados pelos lençóis finos na cor vinho, assim como todo o corpo curvilíneo.

Ela sacudiu a cabeça, os fios longos castanhos movendo-se quase em câmera lenta, espalhando o perfume de rosas no ar. O aroma invadiu as narinas de Lance tão visivelmente que Meghan sorriu. Era _tão_ fácil. Por que não poderia ter o mesmo efeito sobre _ele_?

Lance suspirou. Ele não era forte o suficiente para resistir. Investiu mais uma vez para seus lábios, que o receberam com muito agrado.

Meghan o puxou para cima de si novamente, guiando suas mãos da forma mais prazerosa. A esquerda já estava em seu seio, enquanto a direita a puxava mais para senti-la inteiramente. O jogo de pernas dela já tinha se entrelaçado com as pernas fortes de Lance.

Os lábios masculinos percorreram o caminho já traçado pelos seios fartos, a língua percorrendo os mamilos e sugando-os avidamente. Mergulhou na sexualidade de sua pele perfumada, seguindo para o ventre. Sua boxer de repente estava apertada demais. A excitação liberava tanta libido e adrenalina em seu sangue que quando Lance percebeu, o incômodo havia desaparecido. Sua ereção estava libertada, apontando para o baixo-ventre de Meghan. Lance corou imediatamente.

— _Nossa, está realmente excitado_. — Meghan sorriu maliciosa, o olhar indiscreto.

Sua mão o envolveu e foi chegando o rosto cada vez mais perto. Os músculos abdominais de Lance se contraíram quando sentiu a língua quente envolta em sua ereção.

— _Não!_ — Lance gritou, afastando os lábios de Meghan. — _Chega_.

Meghan o observou vestir a boxer negra e sentar na beirada da cama novamente, o rosto escorado nas mãos. Piscou três vezes atônita; aquilo ela não compreendia. Ninguém além de Noah a tinha recusado antes. Estava completamente segura que estava no comando daquela relação e então ele a dispensava?

Sacudiu os cabelos uma vez, engolindo a frustração e tocando as costas largas de Lance.

— _O que..._

— _Desculpe_. — Ele a interrompeu. — _Eu não posso. Eu..._

Lance engoliu a seco.

Meghan o virou para si, levantando uma sobrancelha com um sorriso safado estampado.

— _É visível que você_ quer. — Os olhos verdes amarelados focaram o pênis semi-ereto na cueca negra. — _Não entendo; o que te impede?_

Lance não se intimidou com o olhar de Meghan; ela tinha tido visões mais comprometedoras de sua anatomia. Aquele não era o problema, nem chegava perto.

— _É complicado, OK?_ — Os olhos castanhos escuros a encararam de repente. As veias de suas têmporas cheias. — _Eu só..._ — Desviou o olhar para o chão. — _Eu só acho que não deveríamos ter feito isso. Pensei... Pensei que com você pudesse esquecer algumas coisas, mas não esqueci. Elas..._

A voz desceu duas oitavas, e Lance não mais falava com Meghan.

— _Fazem parte de mim._

Meghan revirou os olhos, fazendo força para não bufar. Então era aquilo? Tudo bem, ela poderia contornar.

Lance surpreendeu-se quando os lábios macios da garota tocaram seu ombro na parte elevada, massageando o músculo com cuidado, levemente. Ela passou os braços por sua cintura, tocando seu peito largo e rígido. Beijou o pescoço no local logo abaixo da orelha e então sussurrou:

— _Acha que eu não sei?_

Lance respirou fundo. Meghan sabia onde tocar um homem.

— _Acha que eu não sei que me aceitou apenas para que não fosse atrás de Ino?_ — Lance arquejou, então ela sabia. — _Sei que não passei de um consolo pelo término do namoro de vocês, assim como sei que você nunca deixou de amá-la. Todos sabem._

_Todos_ sabiam?

Antes que pudesse dizer algo, Meghan continuou.

— _Mas não me importo._ — Lance ergueu o cenho, a voz tornara-se fria. — _Não me importa que não sinta nada por mim que não seja físico. Sexual. Porque sinto o mesmo por você._

Ela havia se levantado e agora o olhava de cima. A expressão que não revelava absolutamente nada.

A princípio se perdeu na imagem desconcertante que era Meghan nua – ele ainda não se acostumara com a falta de vergonha alheia –, mas depois ficou mais do que evidente o que ela queria dizer com tudo aquilo.

Ela queria usá-lo também.

_Ela_ precisava _dele_.

— _Lamento, Meghan._ — Sua irritação era visível. — _Mas não vou contribuir com seus joguinhos._

Sem dar tempo da garota tentar impedi-lo, Lance abandonou o quarto com passos firmes e rápidos sem antes vestir as calças ou a camisa – já passavam das três da manhã e, somente com a boxer, poderia ser a pessoa mais bem-vestida da festa. Atravessou a porta como um furacão e seguiu pelo corredor vazio ainda irritado.

No quarto, Meghan sorriu. No fim, tudo tinha saído como o planejado.

— _Agora é uma questão de tempo._

Jogou-se na cama, estava exausta. Apesar de idiota e pobre, ela tinha que admitir: Lance sabia como levar uma mulher à loucura e esgotá-la. Estaria completamente ferrada no dia "seguinte" se ele cedesse às suas investidas e tivessem uma segunda vez.

Com um sorriso envenenado de malícia, Meghan dormiu. Lance tinha mais vantagens do que imaginou que pudesse ter. Não poderia ter achado ninguém melhor.

.

.

Não poderia ter achado ninguém pior! Transar com Meghan, onde estava com a cabeça?

Sentou na poltrona da sala e entornou a garrafa que estava encima da mesa goela abaixo. Era vodka, percebeu sem maior excitação. Vodka não era sua bebida preferida, mas servia. Duvidava que pudesse encontrar alguma outra garrafa fechada de qualquer outra coisa, tampouco estava com disposição para fazê-lo.

A música tocava alto ainda e era possível perceber que muitos corpos se moviam em sua visão periférica, mas não encarou a "pista de dança". Sabia que não iria gostar do que quer que visse e muito menos gostaria de reconhecer as pessoas que conhecia naquele estado. Era degradante.

Seu foco ainda era Meghan. Como ela podia ser tão maquiavélica e fria? E por que não conseguia esquecer aquele corpo tão...?

— _Gostoso_.

Lance se sobressaltou.

— _O quê?_

— _Você fica muito gostoso só com essa boxer._

Os olhos de Lance estavam arregalados, mirando aquela pessoa como se nunca a tivesse visto em toda sua vida. O que era parcialmente verdade. Ele nunca tinha visto Yukito daquele jeito antes. Ele estava visivelmente bêbado e excitado dentro da boxer.

Não que aquilo fosse muito diferente do que Yukito era todos os dias, mas ele nunca havia lhe abordado daquela maneira. Era muito _estranho_ perceber o interesse de um cara por ele.

— _Desculpe, sei que você não curte homens._ — Ele riu, não parecia que ligava em estar evidentemente excitado após chamá-lo de "gostoso". Estendeu uma garrafa para ele. — _Cerveja?_

— _Tudo bem._

Lance desviou o olhar da excitação do outro rapaz e aceitou a garrafa que ele lhe oferecia – largando a vodka em qualquer lugar. Bebeu um generoso gole meio desconfortável e mirou o outro lado da sala, em que Kiba dormia no meio do chão. Percebeu que Yukito sentou ao seu lado.

— _Então,_ — ele começou sorrindo travesso — _qual é a sua desculpa?_

— _Desculpa?_ — Lance ergueu uma sobrancelha.

Yukito riu.

— _É, para estar só com a... roupa de baixo_ — explicou fazendo aspas com as mãos.

Lance ponderou. Será que deveria confiar em Yukito? Bom, ele provavelmente não se lembraria de nada que contasse para ele, de tão bêbado que estava. Lance tinha dúvidas se ele conseguiria ficar acordado até o fim.

"_Ah, que se dane!"_, Lance pensou, o juízo não muito bom por causa do álcool.

Tomou outro gole da cerveja.

— _Estava transando._

Yukito gargalhou alto.

— _Sabia!_ — comemorou. — _Com quem?_

Outro gole, um pouco mais amargo que o anterior.

— _Meghan_.

Yukito abriu uma lata e bebeu, estava estranhamente divertido pela aproximação com Naruto. Ih, não, aquele era o Lance. "_Tsc, não faz diferença. Ele ainda continua muito sexy com essa boxer._"

— _É, ela é gostosa. Cara de sorte_. — Deu uma batida em seu ombro – donde não parecia que ia tirar o braço tão cedo.

_Cara de sorte_? Lance bufou; ele não conhecia Meghan direito.

— _O quê?_ — Yukito perguntou, vendo a irritação de Lance. — _Ela não é tão boa quanto parece ou não agüenta o tranco?_ — Ele riu de novo, levando a cerveja à boca.

— _Nada disso, ela... Ah, eu sabia que não era ela quem eu estava procurando_.

Mais um gole.

— _E quem você estava procurando?_

Lance o encarou. Meghan estava errada. Nem _todos_ sabiam.

Passou as mãos pelos cabelos louros meio escuros, praguejando-se por ter ido àquela festa. Tinha pensado que conseguiria ter prensado Ino na parede e forçá-la a lhe dar respostas, exigir os _porquês _dela ter simplesmente terminado o namoro quando ele pensava que estava tudo bem.

Mas não foi bem assim.

Depois que tinha chegado com os rapazes, ter se abastecido com cerveja e falar com os que conhecia naquele lugar, ele tinha se afastado para ver se conseguia achar Ino dentre os corpos que dançavam em frenesi guiados pela música eletrônica.

E ele a tinha encontrado. Mas não exatamente como havia imaginado. Ino estava aos beijos com Ethan Takamoto, os dois agarrados em um canto qualquer. Os braços de Ino estavam sobre os ombros de Ethan, envolvendo seu pescoço, enquanto ele puxava-a pelas nádegas de encontro ao seu quadril.

Toda a mínima esperança de Lance se apagara, transformando o olhar até então descontraído em puro ódio. Era tanta fúria que Ino o olhou. Os azuis se arregalaram e o ar escapou por seus lábios – e aquilo não era porque Ethan beijava seu pescoço.

Lance bebeu mais cerveja e virou as costas, em tempo de ver o "desculpe" formado nos lábios de Ino antes de levar Ethan para o andar superior.

— _Mais uma_ — pediu a Tobi, deixando a garrafa vazia no balcão.

— _Xiii, problemas?_ — Tobi perguntou entregando a cerveja. — _Aposto que é mulher. Por que todos vêm até Tobi quando estão tristes?_

Lance bufou.

— _Porque é você que entrega as bebidas, idiota._

Os olhos escuros miraram a garota ao seu lado. Ele conhecia aquele cabelo castanho-claro, assim como já havia visto aqueles verdes lindos de seus olhos.

Ela estava linda. Muito mais do que se lembrava dela caminhando com o uniforme das líderes de torcida do colégio. Seus cabelos estavam maiores, até a cintura e mais lisos também. O vestido bege valorizava seus olhos e ainda mais seus seios, muito bem destacados pelo decote tomara-que-caia. A maquiagem leve, mas intensa nos olhos aumentando a sensualidade de seu olhar. As pernas torneadas tão bem expostas.

— _Meghan_.

Ela sorriu.

— _Lance_. — Tomou um gole da bebida que tinha em mãos e o olhou profundamente. — _Acha que é o único?_

Virou-se para ela sem entender.

— _Único a quê?_

— _A estar em desespero emocional._

— _Não estou em desespero emocional, só vi o que não deveria. Algo que não gostei._

Ele tomou um gole da cerveja. Desde quando era tão amarga?

Meghan deu de ombros, imitando seu movimento e engolindo mais álcool.

— _Quem mais está?_

— _Como?_

— _Desespero emocional. Quem mais está?_

Ela riu, estreitando os olhos.

— _Todos a sua volta. Que outro motivo traria as pessoas a uma festa como essa se não fossem os hormônios?_ — Lance sorriu ao ouvir seu riso descontraído. — _Estamos _todos_ desesperados._

Lance bebeu mais cerveja pelo gargalo e Meghan esvaziou o copo.

— _Quer dançar?_

— _Não sei dançar._

— _Típico_.

Lance sorriu.

— _É sério, não sei dançar._

Meghan apontou para as pessoas no centro da sala fazendo movimentos estranhos com seus corpos. Algumas pulavam, outras apenas se balançavam. Não pareciam ter muita certeza do que faziam.

— _Eles também não sabem dançar. Mas isso não os impede._

— _Não sou tão cara-de-pau_ — revelou com outro gole. — _Ou ainda não estou bêbado o suficiente._

Meghan fez um beicinho infantil, fazendo Lance rir evidenciando suas covinhas.

— _Por que está me evitando?_ — Ela deu um passo para frente, olhando dentro dos olhos escuros.

Ele sustentou seu olhar.

O que queria realmente fazer era ir atrás de Ino e encurralá-la naquele quarto onde ela se divertia com Ethan. Queria era estar no lugar de Ethan, encima do corpo de Ino completamente nu e escutá-la gemer em seu ouvido, escutá-la gritar o _seu_ nome. Implorar por ele.

Contudo, Ino não era mais sua. Ela estava com Ethan naquele momento, e estaria com outro mais tarde. Ele não mais fazia parte da sua vida e ela não tinha mais que transar com ele ou dar qualquer esclarecimento.

Só que ainda a queria.

— _Vamos dançar._

Meghan sorriu com o pedido.

Seguiram para o meio da sala e acompanharam os movimentos genéricos que a música eletrônica exigia. Mas não era difícil se soltar quando Meghan estava tão próxima de seu corpo, dançando tão sexy que não se surpreenderia se estivesse parado a observá-la.

Meghan jogava os cabelos para os lados com simples movimentos e parecia estar em _slow motion_, cada fio seguindo a trajetória dos demais, bem agrupados. As curvas terrivelmente atrativas moviam-se tão sinuosamente como os cabelos e as penas prendiam entre as dele, fazendo seus quadris baterem-se inapropriadamente – mas Lance não conseguiria impedir.

Tudo que o louro poderia fazer era tentar acompanhar os movimentos de Meghan, embora fosse tão desastrado que temia pisar no pé dela. Tinha certeza que ela ficaria irritada se a fizesse quebrar o salto.

O álcool não era suficiente para conter a excitação, e era impossível ele conseguir se concentrar em alguma outra coisa com ela em sua frente. O único meio de poder evitar que tudo ficasse mais constrangedor para ele, era se esconder, ou, escondê-_lo_.

Aproveitando-se que Meghan tinha virado as costas para ele, passou o braço com a mão livre em sua cintura e puxou-a para si, colando seus corpos. Ela arquejou ao senti-lo, não esperava por aquilo.

— _Lance..._

— _Foi você quem provocou_ — sussurrou em seu ouvido.

Ele tomou outro gole, repetindo os movimentos que ela havia feito com a cintura que ele estranhamente memorizara. Meghan o guiou, envolvendo seu pescoço de costas quando ele deitou a cabeça em seu ombro. Seu antebraço forte a prendia com eficácia em si.

Ele não era o único a gostar daquela situação. Meghan também era atrevida e não parecia nem um pouco constrangida com sua abordagem.

Lance fechou os olhos, ele não era daquele jeito. Mas a irritação dele com Ino somada ao álcool parecia despertar aquela estranha sensação de liberdade e excitação, sem o mínimo de vergonha que deveria sentir com aquilo, mas, ao contrário, ficava mais desinibido.

Continuaram dançando mais duas músicas depois daquela. A cerveja havia acabado e não estava nem um pouco disposto a buscar mais. Meghan era seu vício agora.

Estava escuro naquela parte da sala, poucas coisas eram visíveis. Algumas pessoas tinham objetos fluorescentes, neon e outras coisas que brilhavam no escuro. Luzes coloridas também eram jogadas nas pessoas por toda a parte e algumas imagens eram indecentes demais quando iluminadas.

Lance reconheceu algumas pessoas, como Sasuke, que dançava com Leanne; Sakura, que dançava com Naruto; Lev, que beijava uma garota loura que ele nunca tinha notado no colégio, um pouco mais afastados da "pista de dança"; Victória, fazendo seu showzinho sozinha no meio de todos; Meira, dançando muito animada entre Gaara e Sasori nitidamente alcoolizados. Estavam todos curtindo ao máximo as últimas horas antes de voltarem para o _Konoha College_.

De repente as músicas eletrônicas mudaram para uma romântica e lenta. Rapidamente os casais deram as mãos e se agarraram. Lance foi surpreendido quando Meghan apoiou a cabeça em seu peito e deixou que ele a conduzisse, enlaçando seu pescoço levemente.

Não tinha muito o que fazer, Lance apenas se mexia para os lados, vendo que todos os outros faziam o mesmo. Era um ritmo gostoso, sem todo o lado sexual. Era muito bom ouvir a suave respiração de Meghan em seu pescoço, sentir seu perfume doce. Sentia-se como se estivessem sozinhos. Somente os dois sem ninguém para atrapalhar aquele momento, inegavelmente, _romântico_.

— _Lance..._ — Meghan o chamou baixinho.

— _Hm?_

Ela tirou a cabeça de seu peito e o encarou.

Lance se admirou. Mesmo escuro daquele jeito, os olhos de Meghan continuavam incrivelmente verdes, com uma leve mistura amarelada. Seus olhos eram intensivos e obstinados, o contorno preto só expressava mais isso.

Ela também olhava seus olhos escuros. Eram castanhos, estavam mais brilhantes que ela tinha visto alguma outra vez. E combinavam muito bem com ele, com seu bronze-claro e seu louro não-enjoativo. Principalmente, combinavam com seu sorriso lindo e suas covinhas.

Os lábios se uniram e os olhos se fecharam.

Era melhor do que imaginava, os lábios dela tinham gosto de _cocktail_ de morango. Eram muito macios e a língua era suave. O beijo era calmo, correspondendo com a música que ainda enchiam seus ouvidos, mas não dava a mínima. Ele tinha os lábios de Meghan com que se preocupar.

Meghan chegou mais perto e os dois aprofundaram o beijo, evidenciando o gosto do outro e fortificando a tensão dentro de suas bocas. As mãos de Lance se depositaram na cintura fina e Meghan passou os dedos por entre os fios dourados, incentivando ainda mais o rapaz.

De calmo, agora era selvagem e passavam a se devorar com ardor, exigindo cada vez mais, conforme roubavam o gosto viciante do outro para si. O desejo se acentuando a cada movimento das línguas.

Após o que poderiam ter sido dez minutos ou uma hora, Meghan cortou o beijo. Lance franziu o cenho, ele ainda não tinha conseguido tudo o que queria. Queria lábios dela de volta.

Meghan sorriu.

— _Calma, não tenho tanto fôlego assim._

Lance riu.

— _Vamos pegar algo para beber._

Ela assentiu.

— _É, mas algo gelado_ — disse, seguindo-o para o bar de Tobi. — _E sem álcool._

— _Uma cerveja e uma coca_ — pediu a Tobi, que entregou prontamente.

— _Então,_ — Tobi começou, debruçando-se no balcão —_ soube que o quarto sete é um dos melhores quartos dessa casa. E está livre... Eu acho. Joshua encheu todas as gavetas com camisinha._

Tobi nunca tinha sido uma pessoa de muito bom-senso e parecia que tinha um pouco de dificuldade para controlar a própria língua. Os que conheciam sabiam desse detalhe do Uchiha.

— _Nós agradecemos._ — Meghan revirou os olhos.

— _Já temos camisinha_ — Lance revelou.

Meghan sorriu sugestiva, prensando Lance no balcão.

— _Temos, é?_ — Lance retribuiu o sorriso. — _E quando pretendia me contar isso?_

Ele a beijou de novo.

— _Quando chegasse a hora certa._

A garota jogou os cabelos e estreitou os olhos.

— _Quarto sete?_

Lance riu.

— _Quarto sete._

Suspirou enraivecido. Como pudera ser tão idiota de cair naquela conversa de Meghan? Como Meghan conseguia manipulá-lo tão bem? Tudo o que ela queria era um aliado. Nada tinha passado de interesse. Desde o início ela tinha visto nele o perfeito idiota para seus planinhos psicopatas.

Mas ela era boa. Pelo menos no sentido de ser convincente. Ela sabia mentir e confundir as pessoas, sabia perfeitamente como seduzir alguém. Só que mesmo assim, _ele_ tinha acreditado.

Sua mente se encheu dos sons afinados de seus gemidos e das imagens de seus arquejos. Aquilo também era fingimento? Ou ela realmente sentiu prazer?

Virou toda a cerveja direto para sua garganta.

— _Meghan é uma vaca._

Lance tinha se esquecido que Yukito estava escutando. Bom, ele tinha ficado acordado até o final. Embora sua certeza de que o álcool o faria esquecer tudo que lhe dissera continuava de pé.

— _Se ela teve o trabalho de seduzir você, é porque ela _precisa_ de você._ — Yukito olhou para Lance de lado. — _Ela vai te ter de volta._

Lance uniu as sobrancelhas. Aquilo não fazia sentido, não se juntaria a Meghan.

— _O que quer dizer com isso?_

Yukito riu antes de beber a sexta latinha desde que sentara com Lance.

— _Meghan sabe das coisas melhor do que a Holmes_ — ele comentou dando de ombros. — _As fontes dela são mais diretas_. _Se Meghan se deu ao trabalho a ir te seduzir, ela sabe de algo que vai fazer você querer ficar do lado dela em alguma coisa que ela também queira que não aconteça ou aconteça, dependendo do que seja_.

Lance o olhou de lado, pensava que estivesse bêbado.

— _E daí?_ — Ele voltou a mirar o sofá a sua frente.

Yukito não o mirou quando riu. Lance não conhecia Meghan muito bem.

— _E daí que você vai atrás dela. Mais cedo ou mais tarde._

Antes que Lance pudesse contra-argumentar, Yukito já havia ido embora, subindo as escadas da esquerda em busca de algum banheiro em que pudesse vomitar; seu estômago estava em ebulição.

Lance não se mexeu, mas estava perturbado. Meghan era perigosa.

.

.

**05h39min – Segundo andar. Quarto 4.**

Victória abraçou os travesseiros assim que o sol bateu em seu rosto. Gemeu um pouco quando se espreguiçou, então sentiu a cabeça pesar e virou para o outro lado da cama, onde o sol não batia.

— _Não vai acordar agora, Vick?_

Os olhos abriram-se ao mesmo tempo.

Aquela voz! Ela não tinha... Não tinha... Tinha?

Sim, ela tinha.

Victória só então percebeu que não estava usando calcinha. Aliás, onde estava seu vestido caríssimo que tivera que implorar para seu pai lhe dar o dinheiro? Tudo bem, ela teve apenas que pedir uma vez o dinheiro que ele abriu o cofre e lhe entregou sem nem querer saber o que ela faria com aquilo. Mas e daí? Ela tinha que achar o vestido, senão...

Seus pensamentos foram mudados quando ela percebeu que o dono daquela voz era quem ela tinha imaginado. Sim, era ele. De carne, osso e sem camisa. Neji Hyuuga.

Neji sorriu de lado, enquanto apertava o cinto.

— _Sabia que você não ia se lembrar_. — Vick teve que piscar cinco vezes para desgrudar os olhos do tronco exposto de Neji. — _Estava tão bêbada quando entramos aqui... Bem, eu também estava..._

Neji vestiu a camisa, tirando Victória do transe.

Vick levou as mãos à boca. Ela não poderia acreditar que tinha transado com o Neji. Ela não queria ter transado com ninguém. Seu plano de somente dançar e beber até que desmaiasse de bêbada havia fracassado.

— _Então assim que nós íamos transar você desmaiou. Portanto, nenhum crime_.

— _O QUÊ?_ — Pretendia ter sussurrado aquilo, mas acabou gritando.

Ela perdeu a oportunidade perfeita de transar com Neji Hyuuga? Ela não podia acreditar. Chegara tão perto. Sabia que ele só transava com quem oficialmente pedia em namoro. Assim como havia feito com Tenten e antes com Clarisse. Se bem que o namoro dele com Clarisse não durou nem um mês direito.

Tinha perdido a única chance de sua vida de transar sem compromisso com Neji porque tinha enchido a cara demais. Como poderia ter desmaiado com o corpo de Neji tão perto?

Ah, mas aquilo não iria ficar assim.

— _O que está fazendo?_ — Neji perguntou arregalando os olhos brancos quando Vick saiu da cama. — _Está completamente nua. Não deveria..._

Antes que desse tempo dele explicar o que não deveria fazer, Victória tinha puxado Neji para cima dos lençóis vermelhos, subindo em seu corpo que rapidamente correspondeu.

— _Viu? Você também quer._

— _Temos que ir para a escola hoje. Agora._

— _Ah, nós temos tempo._

Victória atacou os lábios de Neji, dando continuidade onde, imaginava, pararam na noite anterior.

.

.

**06h00min – Terceiro andar. Quarto 12.**

Os olhos de Daniel se estreitaram. Tudo aconteceu tão rápido, sabia que tudo depois da meia-noite ficava mais louco, mas nem mesmo ele poderia esperar tanto. Acompanhou todos os movimentos de todos os convidados mais interessantes, sabendo exatamente quais seriam as primeiras notícias postadas no blog de Holmes e na coluna de fofocas do jornal da escola.

Abraçou as duas garotas deitadas em seu peito. Tayuya e Karin abriram os olhos preguiçosamente, se acomodando melhor no tronco de Daniel que era feito de travesseiro.

— _Hora de acordar, meninas._

.

.

**06h15min — Ainda na casa da família Yazen.**

— _Muito bem, pessoal_ — Joshua começou para os sobreviventes da festa na noite – ou madrugada – anterior.

Nem todos haviam continuado na mansão, preferindo ir para casa e dormirem com calma, como a maioria dos estudantes do primeiro-ano que não agüentavam uma festa daquelas. Alguns nem dormido tinham, para não perder a hora da entrada, ou porque acharam outra maneira melhor de aproveitar a noite. Era possível ver que alguns corpos se encontravam em condições lastimáveis, jogados na mesa de sinuca ou no chão.

— _Temos apenas quarenta e cinco minutos para chegarmos ao colégio. Não é tão longe. Sigam-me se não souberem o caminho. Ou sigam Sasori ou Seiya que também sabem como chegar ao colégio. Então é isso aí pessoal, VÃO!_

Com as palavras de Joshua, a maioria dos estudantes entrou em seus carros e partiram velozes, seguindo o rapaz, em direção ao _Institute International Konoha College_.

* * *

**Continua no Próximo Capítulo.**

(Só eu me lembrei de Pokémon com essa frase? O.o)

* * *

**POVOOOOOOOOOO!**

**Oi! **n.n

**Caramba, gente, eu estou com tanto medo da avaliação de vocês. **i.i

**Primeiramente, **eu tenho que me desculpar! Eu atrasei MUITO, mas eu tenho explicações:

**1ª –** O meu PC me **ODEIA** e é totalmente _recíproco_! O **FDP** pifou justo quando eu tava _empolgadona_ pra escrever esse cap.

**2ª **– _Eu_ me esqueci de falar pra minha mãe pegá-lo no conserto. :B Mas a boa notícia é que eu tenho agora o **Windows 7**! /o/ E eu não tenho mais que bater no meu PC pra ele funcionar.

**3ª – Muitos personagens**. .-. _Só depois_ que eu escolhi todos eles eu percebi o _**puta**_ trabalho que era. Mas NÃO me arrependi. u.u

**4ª –** Eu comecei a ver _Gossip Girl_ pra me dar inspiração e acabei **me apaixonando** pela série. *-* Sim, eu _nunca_ tinha visto Gossip Girl antes de abrir as fichas.

**5ª –I've a boyfriend**. ;) Tem que dar atenção, senão ele arrebenta a coleira e foge, rsrs.

**Desculpas aceitas? ***-*

**Meu Jashin-sama**, eu não sabia que longs davam tanto trabalho assim. '-' Mas de todo eu estou orgulhosa de mim mesma, acho que eu escrevi um capítulo do jeito que eu queria. Só que ficou enorme, hehe. e.e'

**O que eu queria com esse capítulo? **Principalmente apresentar a personalidade dos personagens das fichas e dos meus também; iniciar os primeiros conflitos; deixar os mistérios do passado intrigarem vocês n.n; não forçar a mistura de personagens originais com os OCs; fazer vocês gostarem; dar gostinho de quero mais, rs; iniciar a história... Entre "n" outras coisas. Mas os objetivos principais são esses aí. ;)

**Bom,** as **conseqüências**_da festa_ virão no _**próximo capítulo**_. Que vai demorar um pouquinho. :S Mas vou dar o máximo de mim para não demorar TANTO. – _Não prometo mais nada; sempre que eu prometo alguma coisa eu não consigo cumprir. :/_

**Ahhh! Alguém tem alguma dica de como eu posso conseguir escrever parágrafos maiores?** .-.

**Hm... O que mais? Ah, meus OCs!**:)

**Lance Reagan:** Lance é um cara de 17 anos, que é muito mais emocional do que racional. Ele é muito... humano, mesmo. Ele é meio intenso demais, mais do que deveria, não pensa muito no que faz, apenas faz. Ele também é muito leal e honesto, mas adora uma farra e cerveja. Ele é californiano, de San Francisco e sabe surfar muito bem. Não tem muito dinheiro, é bolsista e está no Japão por causa do emprego de se pai.

**Annaleigh "Annie" Johnson:** Annaleigh é homossexual assumida. É muito sensível com assuntos sentimentais, relacionamentos e tal... Mas ela é decidida, ela se conhece, ela sabe o que quer, conhece seus limites e não tem medo de encarar as pessoas. Sinceridade é um ponto forte com ela. E ela é muito chorona. Ela é australiana e está no _Institute International Konoha College _porque um amigo de seus pais recomendou, dizendo que é ótimo e seria uma ótima forma dela ingressar em uma faculdade da _Ivy League_.

**Eu não dei **_muito crédito_** à aparência de **alguns** personagens, por isso se alguém quiser a aparência de alguém em especial ou **_todos_**, é só me pedir que eu mando por PM! **;)

**Well, that'sall, folks!**

Espero que tenham gostado!

_Beijos, bye..._

**Reviews, por favor!**

**.**

**Dark Sonne.**

* * *

**N/B: **Feer Uchiha.

**ÍNCRIVEL** *-*

_Desde o começo, meio, e até o final, o capítulo ficou MARAVILHOSO._

_Já simpatizei com alguns personagens,peguei birra de outros, mais isso faz parte,né,AUSHAUSHAUHSUAH_

_E ainda tenho o melhor emprego que uma beta pode querer,a Dark-chan não dá um trabalho sequer, nenhuma virgula fora do lugar, basicamente, eu só li o capítulo ^^_

_Agora, só me resta esperar o próximo capítulo para saciar a ENORME curiosidade que eu estou sentindo ._

_E não de esqueçam dos Reviews, hein, tenho certeza que eles vão estimular a criatividade da Dark-chan ^^_

_Kissuss_

_**Feer-Chan**_


	7. Sweet Aftermath 1ª Parte

**Disclaimer: **Naruto não me pertence... u.u

**Temas: **Adolescentes, relações confusas, imaturidade. Amores. Diversidades e amizades. Rivalidade e muitos conflitos. Sexo, álcool, drogas... Sexualidade, prostituição e preconceito.

**Música-tema: **_Brick by Boring Brick_ do Paramore.

**Rate: **M. Leiam este capítulo e vocês vão entender o _porquê_.

* * *

**Foram Minhas Inspirações**:

**A fantástica fic de Pink Ringo, Nunca Fui Beijada;**

**A série LOST **_**(na montagem das cenas, nos diálogos...)**_**;**

**A série Gossip Girl **_**(nas intrigas)**_**;**

**A série 9O21O **_**(nos problemas)**_**;**

**O filme Todas Contra John, LOL (Laughing of Loud) e mais alguns filmes de adolescentes que eu esqueci o nome, mas que eu vi, ou que eu realmente não sei o nome;**

**Todos os filmes American Pie (1-7).**

**Essas são minhas principais fontes de inspiração.**

**Acho importante ressaltar isso, pois tenho que dar o devido mérito a quem me inspira.**

* * *

_**Agradecimentos**_**: a todos que mandaram suas fichas, por confiarem em mim; a todos que lêem, por fazerem valer o meu esforço; a todos que mandam reviews, por me fazerem ter motivação para continuar.**

**Um **_**obrigado especial**_** a **Feer Uchiha** por ter se oferecido para betar essa fic!***-*

* * *

**Legenda:**

— Esse... Esse colégio é assustador — Falas.

_Aqui estou eu... De novo. – _Pensamentos diretos_._

Assim que entrou nos domínios da escola,... – Narração.

Escritas serão colocadas centralizadas e de forma normal. Farei de um jeito que não dê confusão, OK? Seja lá o que for, será explicado.

— **Não dá, ele apagou. – **O outro lado da linha de um telefonema.

As mudanças de tempo e/ou espaço são marcadas com dois pontos paralelos. Essas mudanças geralmente são marcadas com a hora e o lugar, não tem como se confundir.

Não, não estou chamando ninguém de imbecil. É só para que ninguém venha a se perder no decorrer da história e entenda mal – ou _não_ entenda. Não que eu ache que tenha esse risco...

_**Enfim, **_**Boa Leitura!**

* * *

**No capítulo anterior,**

Joshua fez uma festa para todo o _Konoha College_ em sua mansão. Álcool, drogas e sexo liberados. A noite foi uma loucura! E resta-nos saber como eles estarão para enfrentar a segunda-feira de aula.

Meira beijou Joshua. Gabbe beijou Noah. Daisuke se fingiu de namorado de Melissa para afastar Tobi que assumiu como barman. Ino teve uma conversa comprometedora com Itachi e um bate-boca tenso com Gaara. Sakura dá um ataque de ciúmes ao ver Naruto, mas depois pareceu arrependida de algo que fez ou faz. O que será? Yoko estava com ciúmes ao saber de Konan e Pain. Suspeito, não? Meghan seduziu Lance para debaixo dos lençóis, querendo usá-lo para seus futuros esquemas, mas Lance não aceitou. O que Meghan quer com ele, afinal?

Isso não foi tudo. O que mais aconteceu nessa festa?

* * *

**06 de Setembro de 2010**

_Tudo tende a piorar._

_Sim, eu sei que isso é uma visão pessimista de vida e que talvez seja por isso que eu seja tão... desempolgada quanto a ela. Mas essa era a verdade e, de uma forma ou de outra, eu teria que aceitar._

_Não que seja uma filosofia correta, muito menos coerente, mas é assim quando você vive no mundo ao qual eu pertenço. Num mundo em que a pornografia é cada vez mais glorificada e se não tiver seus atributos físicos bem destacados ou não ter um comportamento promíscuo, não será aceito. Onde os inteligentes são rechaçados e os desajustados, engraçados. Onde não há moral nem responsabilidade e as pessoas não fazem idéia do que seja maturidade. Onde as diferenças são gritantes e a desunião faz a força. Onde as pessoas separam-se por tribos; grupos fechados que só se socializam com quem é igual. Onde preconceito é uma realidade constante._

_Mas tudo se complica quando você é uma _loser_._

_Consegue imaginar um lugar assim?_

_Pois é..._

_Bem-vindo ao _**Institute International Konoha College**_**.**_

**.**

_**Amaya Sawary.**_

**.**

**...**

**.**

**Onde está o momento quando nós mais precisamos?**

**Você chuta as folhas e a mágica é perdida**

**Eles me dizem que seus céus azuis tornam-se cinzas**

**Eles me dizem que sua paixão foi embora**

**E eu não preciso seguir em frente**

_Bad Day_ — Daniel Powter

**.**

**.**

**OTHERWISE**

_**Viver a vida dos outros é melhor que viver a sua vida?**_

_Dark Sonne._

**.**

— **Capítulo dois —**

**Sweet Aftermath**

**.**

**.**

**Hey, bem-vindos ao meu blog!**

**Fato ou Fake?**

Fonte de conhecimento da vida dos estudantes do _Institute International Konoha College_.

x

**O5.O9.2O1O – O6.O9.2O1O:**

_Ei, todo mundo._

_É do conhecimento de todos que Joshua Yazen, o adorável cafajeste, deu uma festa de Convite Aberto em sua própria mansão, já que seu tio multimilionário está nas Bahamas. Eu, é claro, não poderia perder essa festa por nada._

_E minha intuição estava certa!_

_Consegui muitos escândalos que vai revirar o Konoha College de cabeça para baixo._

_Vamos ver o que cada um fez nessa festa?_

**Fato ou Fake?**

**Por Charlotte Holmes.**

.

.

_Aqui estou eu... De novo._

Assim que entrou nos domínios da escola, Amaya foi saudada por uma onda maçante de nostalgia e a sua tão mínima expectativa positiva para aquele início de ano letivo foi varrida para longe. Sabia que seria mais um ano desagradável em sua vida, à medida que avançava sobre o caminho de paralelepípedos empoeirados. Em sua esdrúxula esperança de melhorias, imaginara-se correndo sobre aquele caminho e jogando-se nos braços dele, que estariam novamente rígidos e envolventes sob o uniforme formal que valorizava seus olhos.

Amaya suspirou forte e descompassadamente, obrigando-se a deletar aquele pensamento ridículo de sua mente antes que _alguém mais_ notasse o que se passava com ela. Apesar de ser boa em trancafiar seus pensamentos na própria cabeça, _aqueles_ não eram pensamentos com os quais estava acostumada a lidar.

Antes que ficasse tonta com a geometria do caminho de paralelepípedos, olhou para frente sem maior animação, logo se arrependeu; o Konoha College podia ser incrivelmente assustador quando estava naquele deserto sepulcral digno de cemitérios escuros. Engoliu a repulsa de dar mais um passo, então caminhou à procura de alguma viva alma, de preferência com corpo junto.

Suas preces foram atendidas quando atrás dela, parando suavemente nos portões gigantes, uma limusine lustrosa chegou. O chofer saiu do banco do motorista e abriu uma das portas de trás. De lá, saiu uma garota com cabelos negros azulados que chegavam a sua cintura, extremamente lisos, com uma boina de marinheiro branca encima que fazia parte do uniforme. Uniforme, este, que era alguns números maior que o verdadeiro número de roupa que ela vestia: a saia de pregas enxadrezada preta e vermelha batia depois dos joelhos, e o blazer colegial praticamente a engolia, não valorizando em nada o corpo, apenas tinham as mangas ajustadas a sua altura. Nos pés, o sapato de boneca preto, como mandava o protocolo, e a meia branca que cobria tudo o que a saia era incapaz de cobrir.

A garota sorriu, deixando os olhos brancos mais iluminados. Com a pasta na frente das pernas, ela caminhou até Aya, as bochechas coradas, e lhe deu uma reverência. Amaya levantou as sobrancelhas, ainda não acostumada a essa forma de cumprimento, nunca sabia como deveria retribuir.

— Hinata, não faça esse tipo de saudação, sabe que não estou familiarizada com essas tradições. — Amaya retribuiu o sorriso.

Hinata riu, o rubor deixando suas bochechas.

— Desculpe. — Ela fez outra reverência e Aya riu entredendentes. — _Ohayo_. Quer dizer, bom dia.

Aya foi contagiada pelo sorriso doce que fazia os olhos de Hinata se fecharem completamente.

— Bom dia.

Amaya voltou a caminhar para dentro do colégio, sendo ladeada por Hinata. As duas ficaram amigas nas primeiras semanas de Aya na escola, há um ano. A doçura de Hinata era cativante, não tendo efeito diferente nela, permitindo-se ser conquistada pela benevolência evidente que emanava dos olhos brancos.

Não eram as únicas na escola, mas além delas, Aya só conseguiu identificar mais nove alunos que pareciam perdidos naquele lugar. _Primeiro ano_, pensou, lembrando-se de como estava assustada e ansiosa ao mesmo tempo no seu primeiro dia, de como ficara enjoada.

As duas pararam em frente ao _Hokage_, encoberto por uma massa semi-condensada de névoa que quase deixava impossível a visualização do gigantesco relógio.

— Esse... Esse colégio é assustador — Hinata disse em um sussurro, parecendo que queria sair correndo dali.

— Assustador... É — Aya balbuciou, tentando enxergar o relógio.

Toda a monotonia das construções japonesas era absolutamente descartada nos enormes prédios que compunham uma das escolas mais famosas do mundo, o _Institute International Konoha College_. Feito com o modelo inglês de ensino, parecia uma parte de Londres perdida no Japão.

Os prédios foram construídos com centenas de milhares de tijolos pequenos que agora tinham um aspecto envelhecido e o vermelho predominante desbotara-se. O _Hokage_, o prédio principal que ficava de frente para os portões de ferro e para os jardins assustadores, era o mais imponente de todos, com o relógio com ponteiros gigantes e os números romanos encardidos – marcava, neste momento, seis horas e trinta e seis minutos. O _Hokage_ era o prédio da Administração, por isso era um dos menores, mas o clima de morte que emanava era o suficiente para compensar o tamanho e aterrorizar qualquer aluno que fosse chamado para ter uma conversa particular com o diretor sempre enclausurado na sala acima do relógio.

O _Hokage_ era cercado por construções imensamente maiores onde eram aplicadas as aulas, mas para qualquer novato, entrar naqueles prédios poderia significar que estaria se oferecendo para ser cobaia de algum tipo de tortura medieval. Era um total de três prédios interligados por corredores de mármore a céu aberto: o _Yondaime_, o _Nidaime_ e o _Shodaime_. Todos largos, com mais de oito andares e com tijolos idênticos em mesmas condições precárias. Cada andar tinha em média de quatro a seis salas, mas todos os primeiros andares eram dedicados aos armários e tinham ligações diretas, dando para o _Ichiraku_, o refeitório.

A cinqüenta metros de distância, aproximadamente, ficava o _Sarutobi_, a "república" onde moravam alguns estudantes, dentre bolsistas e filhos de pais impacientes, mandados para lá como se fosse um reformatório ou um colégio interno, assim ficando livre das confusões que estes tinham para aprontar em casa na frente dos familiares. Era sem dúvidas a maior construção dentro do _Konoha College_. Abrigava em torno de duzentos alunos, mas com capacidade para trezentos.

Mais a frente e para a esquerda do _Sarutobi_, estava o _Senju_, o ginásio. Constituía-se por duas partes: a primeira era onde ficavam as piscinas, duas, de tamanho olímpico, com trampolins e arquibancadas; na segunda era a quadra poliesportiva ilustríssima, onde se realizavam os jogos de basquete, vôlei, tênis, futsal e handebol, abastecida com tudo que fosse ser necessário da mais alta qualidade, e no final as arquibancadas. Ainda havia a quadra de atletismo, a quadra de futebol e a de beisebol e softball, as três externas.

— _Uuuuuaaargh!_

Hinata e Aya se viraram para trás, tendo uma visão geral dos jardins e do portão. Abigail se aproximava delas pelo caminho de paralelepípedos, coçando os olhos, com cara de quem teve que ser arrancada da cama e metade do corpo ainda continuava dormindo.

Abby montava seu próprio estilo com várias combinações de muitos outros estilos, nunca foi uma garota de se contentar apenas com uma coisa, por isso, não gostava do uniforme do _Konoha College_. A saia foi trocada por uma calça larga e os sapatos de boneca – os quais já tinham virado cinzas – cederam o lugar aos _All Stars_ roxos rabiscados de canetinhas hidrográficas em várias cores. Não tinha sinal da gravata e Aya não se lembrava de algum dia tê-la visto com a boina, mas ela não podia culpá-la, a boina era _realmente_ horrível, ela também não se atrevia a usá-la. Pulseiras grossas de couro prendiam os pulsos e o casaco lilás desbotado substituíra o blazer negro, estava amarrado na cintura. Usava a blusa de mangas compridas do uniforme, era branca com detalhes em preto nas mangas e o símbolo do colégio onde era possível ler _IIKC_.

— Deveria existir uma lei que impedisse adolescentes de se afastarem de suas camas, _pelo_ _menos_, até as nove. Não é possível que esses imbecis queiram enfiar física em nossas cabeças às sete da manhã.

Abby revirou os olhos verdes, balançando os cabelos negros curtos e desregulares, o que deixou mais evidente os reflexos violetas. Ela deu outro bocejo e se espreguiçou.

— Hm... Bom dia? — Aya perguntou incerta, uma sobrancelha arqueada.

Abby estreitou os olhos, então desfez a cara irritada e abraçou Aya sem cerimônias. Era a mais baixa das três, mal chegando a um metro e meio. Aya sorriu, depois ajeitou o coque repicado e recolocou os óculos na ponte do nariz, enquanto Abby atacava Hinata.

— Então, do que falavam? — Abby desamarrou o casaco da cintura e o vestiu. — Nossa, como esse colégio está vazio. Se soubesse, teria dito para minha mãe que estava morrendo de mononucleose, aposto que ela nem ligaria para o médico, mas evitaria acordar cedo.

— O-o que é mononucleose?

Abby olhou para Hinata sem uma expressão fixa.

— Sei lá, eu li em algum lugar. Eu sabia, mas esqueci. — Abby sentou na mesa próxima, tirando a mochila negra pichada de corretivo e jogando no banco. — Do que falavam?

— De como essa escola é assustadora.

Abby pareceu pensar por frações de segundos.

— Isso aqui parece uma construção medieval. Uma mistura de _Hogwarts_ com o castelo do Conde Drácula. Tipo, _vá para o Hokage e nos ceda sua alma!_ — Abby imitou uma "voz de fantasma", em suas memórias de filmes de terror. — Sempre que eu passo pelo _Hokage_ eu sinto um calafrio. Parece que o diretor Sarutobi vai voltar do além e me levar com ele.

Amaya e Hinata tremeram.

— Não brinque com uma coisa dessas, Abby — Aya advertiu. — Não faz muito tempo que ele morreu, pode magoar alguém se ouvirem você falando isso.

Abby deu de ombros.

— Por falar em cadáveres, mortos-vivos e fantasmas, sabem se o Danzou vai continuar sendo o diretor?

Aya e Hinata se entreolharam.

— A-acho que não. Meu p-pai me disse que ninguém gostava de-dele como diretor, devem substituí-lo pelo professor Jiraya, ele é o vice-diretor.

Abby fez uma careta.

— _Não_! Jiraya não aceitaria ser diretor, ele não gosta dessas paradas de responsabilidade extrema. Aposto que será a Tsunade; se tem alguém que não queria Danzou no _Hokage_, esse alguém é ela.

Aya abriu a boca para argumentar alguma coisa, mas se calou quando viu Candace correr até elas com uma expressão difícil de decifrar, era excitação e mais alguma coisa... _Afobação_, talvez. Ela parou na frente delas, sem se preocupar em dar "bom dia" ou qualquer outra coisa parecida.

Outra que não vestia a boina, mas fora isso, o uniforme estava completo, ajustado a seus quilinhos a mais aqui e ali, mas nada que tirasse sua beleza. Os cabelos castanho-escuros caíam sobre os ombros e a franja presa com uma presilha branca deixava alguns fios caírem no rosto oval, emoldurando-o. Ela tinha a mochila em um lado do corpo e um jornal na mão esquerda.

— Deixe eu adivinhar — Abby começou, irônica —, exercícios físicos matinais?

Candace estreitou os olhos para ela, mas então voltou para a expressão de agitação. Abriu o jornal e estendeu a primeira página na frente delas. Uma foto de Tsunade era manchete.

— Tsunade é a nova diretora!

Aya e Hinata levantaram as sobrancelhas e abriram a boca, Abby levantou e pulou.

— _Rá_, eu não disse? — Ela apontou para Amaya. — Pode pagando!

— Não apostamos.

Abby bufou.

— Droga. — Cruzou os braços e se jogou no banco do Ichiraku de cara amarrada. — Vocês não têm o espírito de competitividade! Se o Satoshi tivesse aqui, eu teria ganhado dinheiro, tsc.

Aquilo fez Aya lembrar outro tópico.

— Por falar nele, onde os garotos estão?

Abby levantou o cenho.

— Reformulando a pergunta: onde está _todo mundo_?

Candace abriu um sorriso enviesado, com um quê de malícia.

— Eles estão _vindo_...

.

.

**Antes. Mansão dos Yazen — 05h56min.**

— Anda, Kiba, levanta! — Tenten gritou, dando alguns tapinhas no rosto do Inuzuka.

Kiba deu um gemido, mas voltou a fechar os olhos.

— Vamos, deixa que eu o carrego.

Tenten saiu de cima da mesa de sinuca e deixou que Lance passasse o braço de Kiba pelo seu pescoço, levantando-o e sustentando seu corpo. Kiba, que estava só com a boxer, deu alguns resmungos e beijou o rosto de Lance, sujando sua bochecha de baba. Lance o sentou na poltrona e limpou a baba do rosto.

Kiba voltou a resmungar palavras sem sentido e dormiu de novo. Tenten bufou.

— Lance, não temos muito tempo.

Lance suspirou, cruzando os braços e olhando a situação de Kiba. O moreno fedia a uma mistura nada agradável de múltiplas bebidas e ao vômito delas. Tinha olheiras grandes e a cor dos lábios desaparecera, assim como sua pele estava gélida e pálida – embora ainda morena – uma vez que ele ficara exposto ao frio da sala com piso de mármore. O louro se perguntava se deveria chamar a ambulância ou até mesmo a necropsia. Apurando mais o olfato, seu nariz detectou o cheiro inconfundível de esperma, mas ficou aliviado ao perceber a camisinha jogada embaixo da mesa de sinuca. Uma não, _quatro_. Ao menos ele tinha se prevenido.

— Eu sei, mas não podemos deixá-lo aqui. Quer dizer, não nessa situação. — Ele dobrou os joelhos, até ficar na altura do rosto de Kiba. — Droga, eu falei para ele pegar leve.

Erik, que assistia a tudo sem se pronunciar, se aproximou de Lance. Estava acanhado, mais ou menos temeroso, como se Kiba fosse atacá-lo a qualquer momento. Não que representasse perigo, mas Kiba poderia atacar qualquer um a qualquer momento mesmo estando consciente e sóbrio.

— A gente tem que dar um banho nele, não é? — Jack perguntou com a voz esganiçada. — Ele tá fedendo.

Lance assentiu.

— Sim, Jack, sim. Acho que é melhor...

Antes que pudessem bolar alguma coisa para ajudar Kiba, Meira desceu as escadas correndo, chamando por Tenten. Ela, assim como Tenten, Lance e Jack, já usava o uniforme do Konoha College. O uniforme valorizava suas coxas, mas escondia um pouco suas curvas. Na concepção de Lance, ela estava bem melhor com o vestido vermelho frente-única. Os cabelos negros não passavam da nuca, repicados. A presença da maquiagem era _light_, contornando os olhos escuros, valorizando os cílios espessos.

Tenten levantou o cenho ao virar na direção dela.

— Tenten, Annaleigh está vomitando no banheiro do terceiro andar. — Ela parou com os olhos na morena, mas vacilaram ao olhar Kiba. — Ela pediu para eu chamá-la...

— Ah, que droga! Só o que esses seres humanos fazem é beber? — reclamou, correndo as escadas rumo ao terceiro andar com passos fortes.

Meira ficou ali.

— Lance, ele tá bem?

Na mesma hora, Kiba vomitou encima da planta ao seu lado.

Lance revirou os olhos.

— Parece que não...

— Eu posso fazer alguma coisa? — perguntou tampando o nariz.

Ele pensou por algumas frações de segundo.

— Pode. Chame o Naruto, por favor.

Meira assentiu e já estava pronta para sair dali quando Lance a chamou.

— Mei, acho melhor você ir logo para o _Konoha_. Há muitas pessoas que ainda não se recuperaram. Provavelmente, iremos demorar a ir embora. É melhor você ir com mais algumas pessoas para abrir caminho. Chame... Gabbe, ela deve saber o que fazer para ganhar tempo.

Ele ia dizer para ela chamar Meghan, mas só o nome dela já o fazia querer vomitar. E já havia muitas pessoas poluindo a casa. Gabbe também deveria servir. Era astuta e versátil.

— Certo. — Meira sorriu e saiu para a outra metade da sala.

— Jack — chamou. O garoto estava com o rosto verde e não conseguia tirar os olhos do vômito de Kiba que escorria pelas folhas da planta. — Ah, pelo amor de Deus, você também não. Vá até o meu carro e pegue o uniforme de Kiba. Toma aqui a chave. — Lance jogou um molho de quatro chaves no peito do garoto. — Encontre-me no segundo andar.

Erik correu para a garagem, incerto em abrir a boca e feliz por ter uma desculpa para sair dali.

Lance se viu sozinho com o Inuzuka. A primeira coisa que deveria verificar é se ele conseguia ficar consciente, ao menos por alguns segundos. Caso estivesse inconsciente, teria que chamar a ambulância e, conseqüentemente, iriam todos presos. Achariam sacos de lixo enormes abarrotados com garrafas de bebida alcoólica vazia em uma festa onde a grande maioria era menor de idade. Além, é claro, da enorme quantidade de drogas ilícitas e as incontáveis camisinhas espalhadas pela casa e pelo jardim – que não quebrava nenhuma lei, mas era um forte impacto moral.

O louro bateu de leve no pé de Kiba, mas não obteve resposta. Tentou de novo. Nada. Um dos problemas de Lance era sua precipitação em pensar logo no pior. Já estava considerando a hipótese do falecimento de seu amigo e tentando lembrar os números das autoridades locais.

Com uma batida consideravelmente forte acima do joelho, Kiba acordou, para alívio de Lance que suava frio. Kiba abriu um sorriso malicioso com os olhos semi-abertos.

— _Sssssse eu fossssssse mulherrrr... eu trannnnsariiiia com você _— Kiba tentou dizer, parecendo mais um escapamento de gás do que palavras humanas.

Lance não conseguiu não rir. Teria que anotar aquilo em seu cérebro, Kiba ia pirar se soubesse que dissera aquilo. Seria uma boa revanche, afinal, ele iria dar banho nele. De algum jeito, Kiba _tinha_ que pagar.

— Ei, Lance.

Lance se virou a tempo de ver Naruto se aproximando.

— Naruto, me ajuda a carregá-lo para o segundo andar.

Lance passou novamente o braço de Kiba pelo seu pescoço, enquanto Naruto fazia a mesma coisa com o outro braço. Juntos eles puxaram o rapaz alcoolizado da poltrona e o carregaram até a escadaria.

— Ele também exagerou na bebida? — Naruto perguntou sem esperar resposta. — Eu e Sasuke acabamos de tirar Hidan da piscina, ele estava quase se afogando.

Aquilo não era novidade. Hidan sempre acabava em alguma coisa que poderia levá-lo a morte; piscinas, overdoses, brigas com cafetões, brigas na Yakuza, mar... Lance se lembrava do último verão quando Gaara e Seiya tiveram que nadar quase um quilômetro para resgatar Hidan que se afogara. Aparentemente, Hidan sempre queria nadar depois de esvaziar cem garrafas de sakê.

— E pior — Naruto continuou —, ele estava pelado.

Sim, Hidan – assim como Deidara – tinha aversão a roupas. No episódio do mar, ele não usava nada mais que óculos de mergulho. Chegou a ser preso uma vez, mas foi merecido; andar nu em um shopping lotado era demais.

Naruto e Lance conseguiram carregar Kiba até o segundo andar. Kiba falava algumas coisas, mas eram ininteligíveis, então não deram importância. A única coisa que entenderam foi que ele estava com vontade de urinar.

— Todos os quartos são suítes? — Lance perguntou.

— Até onde eu sei...

Entraram no quarto 1 e empurraram Kiba para a cama. Ele deitou sobre os lençóis vermelhos e virou de bruços, socando os travesseiros embaixo de seu rosto.

Lance entrou no banheiro e ligou o chuveiro até a água estar bastante gelada, o suficiente para despertar Kiba. Tinha experiências nessas coisas, como acordar pessoas alcoolizadas. Quando ele e Ino estavam juntos, muitas vezes teve que mergulhá-la em água gelada. Claro que algumas vezes tirou proveito da situação, mas ainda assim eram situações complicadas e por vezes embaraçosas. Era difícil resistir a Yamanaka quando ela estava sóbria e seca, resistir a ela quando seu corpo estava encharcado, as gotas descendo por todas as curvas sensuais e sinuosas, arrepiando-a com a temperatura baixa e a desenvoltura desavergonhada que só alguém alcoolizado poderia ter. Ino o provocava, o puxava para junto do chuveiro e tirava suas roupas.

Não que as situações com Ino fossem piores, mas com Kiba não se sentia atraído a entrar debaixo do chuveiro junto com ele. Pelo menos, poderia manter toda a atenção em acordar seu amigo e não ficar mais preocupado com que os seios estivessem irresistíveis, excitados pela água gelada.

Ok, tinha que parar de pensar em Ino!

— Naruto, tira a cueca dele.

Naruto não se surpreendeu, já esperava por isso. Assim como Lance, já havia feito aquele tipo de coisa diversas vezes. Também já haviam feito consigo. E agradecia às pessoas que fizeram. Por isso, não tardou em puxar a boxer de Kiba até deixar totalmente o corpo do moreno e atirá-la no cesto de roupa suja.

Kiba apenas levantou a cabeça, para ver quem estava lhe despindo. Ao avistar o louro, ele sorriu enviesado, com os caninos cintilando. Kiba sabia ser um bom babaca quando queria.

— _Hmmmmm! Ssseu ssssaffffadinho!_

Naruto estreitou os olhos, tendo uma visão realmente horrível ao pé da cama.

— A gente não pode simplesmente jogá-lo pela janela?

Lance riu, escorado na porta do banheiro. Ele tirou o blazer e puxou as mangas da camisa até os cotovelos. Era tentadora a idéia, mas não podia deixar Kiba na mão. Não havia muito tempo, já estivera na situação inversa. Claro que seus "motivos" eram mais concretos do que os de Kiba, afinal, foi no mesmo dia que Ino rompera com ele. As cicatrizes daquela noite ainda não haviam sido curadas satisfatoriamente.

E ele não conseguia parar de pensar em Ino.

Suspirou.

— Anda, me ajuda com ele.

.

.

**Mansão dos Yazen — 06h09min. Banheiro do terceiro andar.**

_Ai, que nojo._

— Vai, Annie, põe tudo pra fora — Tenten incentivou, segurando o ombro de Annaleigh e se segurando para não ajudá-la a encher ainda mais o vaso sanitário.

Daniel passou pelo corredor, enrolado em uma toalha, com o tronco despido.

— _Põe_ _tudo pra fora_? — Falou dando uma espiada no banheiro. — E eu achando que ela fosse apenas lésbica. Tenho que começar a rever meus gostos; para mim, você era uma das _garotas_ mais lindas do _Konoha_...

Tenten bufou.

— Cai fora, babaca!

Contudo, vacilou ao olhar o corpo dele. Dan tinha cabelos castanhos escuros que sempre eram vistos bagunçados de um jeito relaxado, despojado, deixando-o com um visual descontraído. Alguns fios caiam sobre a testa. Os lábios pareciam lhe chamar, mas sabia muito bem que deveria se manter afastada deles. De seus lábios e de qualquer outra parte do corpo dele. Mas eram poucas aquelas que conseguiam resistir. Daniel tinha ombros largos e músculos torneados, tanto nos braços, quanto no _tanquinho_. Todo seu corpo era colorido pelo bronzeado de praia que deixava sua pele dourada e mais saborosa. Ao lado e um pouco abaixo do umbigo, a metade de uma tatuagem de um _kanji_ era exibida, a outra metade estava sob a toalha vermelha.

Tenten não era a única que já vira aquela tatuagem por inteiro. Nela estava escrito "ferro".

Annaleigh olhou para ele, fez uma careta e então vomitou. Claro que não poderia dizer que ele não era lindo. Não, metade da população feminina do _Konoha College_ a mataria se a ouvissem dizer aquela _blasfêmia_. Entretanto, ele não era seu tipo. Ele não tinha seios e possuía algo que ela definitivamente não gostava. Da posição que estava, quase podia _vê-lo_.

Daniel deu um sorrisinho, a sua marca registrada. Aquele sorriso fazia os olhos verdes ganharem um brilho diabólico. Só ele sabia ser perverso tanto na beleza quanto na personalidade.

Tenten teve que se recompor para formar uma frase compreensível.

— Não esperava te ver tão cedo. — Limpou a garganta, sentando na pia para que suas pernas não vacilassem. — Na verdade, achava que você não ia para a escola hoje.

Daniel abriu o sorriso, mostrando os dentes muito brancos.

— Oh, não perderia o primeiro dia de aula do meu último ano.

Annaleigh revirou os olhos. Aquele charme que ele exalava – junto com aquele perfume francês que sentiu no corpo de Karin – estava reforçando seu enjôo. Não gostava daquele italiano quase tanto quanto não gostava de ressacas.

— Perdeu alguma coisa aqui?

Dan olhou para baixo.

— Sabia que você fica muito sexy assim, nessa posição?

Annaleigh deu um sorrisinho falso para ele.

— É mesmo? Algum fetiche por ruivas que bebem mais do que deveriam, ou seria o cheiro de vodca vomitada? — Annaleigh limpou a boca com as costas da mão. Seus olhos adquiriam um bônus de ironia envoltos pela maquiagem negra borrada.

Não tinha um dia que Daniel não xingasse Annaleigh por sua opção sexual. Se ela ao menos fosse bi... Ele tinha algo que atraia bissexuais, vegetarianas, líderes de torcida e ruivas. Annaleigh se encaixava nos outros três quesitos, mas lésbicas não transavam com homens, para sua infelicidade.

Não que nunca tentara convencê-la do contrário... Todavia, fracassara.

— Pode ter certeza que não é a vodca.

Annaleigh sorriu, fechando os olhos.

— Quer fazer o favor de sair daqui? Está irritando o meu estômago.

Daniel, é claro, não obedeceu. Avançou para cima de Tenten, passou seus braços ao redor dela. Os músculos do tórax eram tão irresistíveis e a região do pescoço, clavículas e ombros era uma tentação à parte que mexia com todo o autocontrole da chinesa de pele morena clara.

Tenten prendeu o ar.

Daniel sorriu e tirou um cigarro e um isqueiro do armário em cima da pia onde Tenten estava desconcertadamente sentada. Colocou o cigarro entre os lábios e o acendeu, dando algumas tragadas.

— Você vai se drogar a essa hora da manhã? — Tenten exclamou surpresa. — Sem ter comido nada e depois de uma festa em que o álcool estava liberado? Você quer se matar?

Dan sorriu com o baseado entre os lábios.

— Como sabia que tinha maconha aí? — Annaleigh perguntou, deitando no chão.

— Eu já vim mais vezes nessa casa do que você se agarrou com outras garotas.

Annaleigh sorriu.

— Então foram muitas.

Daniel caminhou até ela, passou a perna por cima de seu peito. Com isso, Annaleigh conseguia ver perfeitamente o que a toalha escondia. Ele, é claro, se divertia com aquilo. Por mais que ela tentasse se mostrar durona e inabalável, suas bochechas coraram.

_Idiota_, Annaleigh pensou furiosa.

— O que está olhando? — Daniel perguntou com os dentes à mostra.

Ao fundo, sobre a pia, Tenten revirou os olhos.

— O seu costume por não usar roupa íntima, mesmo na presença de duas damas de respeito. — Tenten riu, assim como Daniel, que deu outra tragada, soltando a fumaça. — E, olha, você depila a virilha.

Tenten gargalhou.

Daniel deu mais um de seus sorrisos, depois saiu de cima dela.

— Bom, eu só queria um desses. — Fez um gesto descontraído com o cigarrinho. — Tenho que voltar. Tayuya e Karin estão me esperando para tomarmos banho. Ainda quero mais uma rodada antes de ir para a escola.

Ele saiu, por fim, para o bem das duas garotas. Ao se virar, as duas viram a fênix negra tatuada em suas costas, cobrindo quase toda a pele. As pontas das asas terminavam uma em cada ombro. Um animal movido por desejo, alegria e ódio. A perfeita descrição de Daniel.

— Só de pensar que eu já transei com esse cara, tenho vontade de tomar banho com desinfetante.

Annaleigh riu.

— Tayuya e Karin... Bem que eu reconheci o perfume de vadia — a ruiva comentou, imaginando o que aquele garoto tinha de mais que fazia as duas líderes de torcida o dividirem na cama. — _Argh_! Pensar nesses três juntos na mesma cama me faz querer vomitar de novo.

— Ah, não! De jeito nenhum.

Tenten pulou da pia, pronta para deixar o banheiro.

— Relaxa, eu tô bem.

Tenten sorriu maliciosa para ela. Com mãos rápidas ela abriu o armário que guardava os cigarrinhos de maconha e o isqueiro. Pegou dois e colocou um em sua boca, acendendo-o.

— Você quer?

Annaleigh estreitou os olhos e riu.

— Passa um pra cá.

.

.

**Agora. Estacionamento do Institute International Konoha College — 06h54min.**

— Não, sem chance. Não mesmo — Kiba negava pela vigésima vez do caminho da mansão dos Yazen até a escola. — Eu não acredito que eu disse que te daria se fosse mulher.

Lance riu, procurando uma vaga.

— Pode acreditar.

— Nenhuma mulher em sã consciência transaria com você. — Kiba balançava o dedo, olhando pela janela. — Nem mesmo eu.

— Ah, transaria sim.

Todos os cinco no carro olharam para Tenten. Ela levantou as sobrancelhas, segurando o baseado com dois dedos e passando para Kiba. Ela vestia o uniforme das líderes de torcida, assim como Annaleigh, que estava sentada no banco da frente com outro cigarro.

— O que foi? — perguntou surpresa que todos dessem tanta importância para aquilo. — Só estou dizendo que eu transaria com ele. Qual o problema?

Jack riu, Kiba deu uns tapinhas no ombro de Lance.

— Grava isso na sua memória.

Lance sorriu, colocando o cigarro que Annaleigh lhe passava entre os lábios. A ruiva estava no banco da frente, soltando a fumaça de forma casual. Lance segurou o baseado em dois dedos, mantendo a direção e depois dando uma boa tragada.

Tenten o agarrou, abraçando-o junto com o encosto do carro.

— Mas como ele é um super fofo, ele não tem coragem de pedir. — Ela se inclinou para frente e quando ele se virou para ela, ela lhe roubou um selinho. Do retrovisor, ele podia ver que o decote de Tenten estava um pouco mais baixo que o de costume. — Considere isso um _sim_.

Lance ficou vermelho.

— _Uhuhuhu_! — Kiba e Annaleigh fizeram.

— Olha, ele tá vermelhinho! Que graçinha. — A ruiva passou as mão nos cabelos dourados escuros de Lance e roubou seu baseado.

— Tenten, me dá esse cigarro aqui, já está fazendo efeito — Kiba disse, arrancando o baseado da boca da morena que fez um bico em protesto.

— Não tá nada! Me devolve!

Ela começou a gargalhar do nada, investindo contra Kiba para pegar seu cigarro de volta.

Lance riu, ainda constrangido. Sabia que aqueles três gostavam de tirar com a cara dele só porque ficava corado com facilidade. Ainda estava fresco em sua memória a lembrança do dia em que ficou extremamente enrubescido quando Ino o agarrou no meio da festa de aniversário de Daniel e oficializou o namoro deles.

Tão rápido quando viera, o sorriso sumiu.

— Não é o carro da Ino? — Jack perguntou do banco atrás de Annaleigh.

— Eu reconheço esse BMW em qualquer lugar, é ela sim — A ruiva respondeu.

Lance estacionou o Toyota ao lado do conversível de Ino. Ela também havia acabado de chegar. Estava, como sempre, fantástica no uniforme de líder de torcida, exatamente como Annaleigh e Tenten; a saia de pregas negra estava expondo mais da metade da coxa, os braços de fora, assim como o abdômen que a blusa negra com Konoha escrito em vermelho não conseguia tampar. Talvez estivesse frio para usar aquele uniforme, mas ele sabia que uma vez líder de torcida, aquele uniforme era lei. Ino, sendo a líder das líderes, auto-intitulada _Queen Bee_, deveria dar o exemplo às outras.

Aquele tempo fechado de outono era familiar a todos os estudantes e por ele descia uma claridade prateada coerente com a manhã. Mas aquela claridade era o suficiente para destacar Ino. Suas curvas, sua pele, seu cabelo, seus olhos, seu umbigo, suas coxas. A presença de Ino o perseguia. Era como um carma; você tenta fugir, mas ele acha você. Como é possível tirar alguém como ela da sua cabeça de uma hora para outra?

Lance tinha uma resposta. Não que gostasse dela. Não que não fosse perigosa. Mas era a única que ele tinha.

Confrontá-la.

Assim que os quatro pneus ficaram dentro da demarcação da vaga, Lance puxou o freio de mão e pulou para fora do carro. Ino estava perto do caminho de concreto principal, não demorou a alcançá-la.

— Ino! — ele chamou e ela se virou, puxando o ar assim que viu quem se aproximava.

Ter uma briga com Lance também não era um dos planos de Ino, mas seu corpo não conseguia se mover. Seus olhos o focalizaram com mais atenção assim que ele chegou mais perto. Não conseguia pensar nada com coerência, era isso que ela mais odiava em Lance. Ele bagunçava sua cabeça. Mas era isso que ela também mais gostava nele. Ele bagunçava seus pensamentos pelo jeito que ele a tratava e pelo jeito que ele a olhava. Exatamente aquele jeito que ele a olhava agora.

— Lance... — Seu tom era de súplica. — O que você quer?

Os olhos castanhos escuros a hipnotizavam. Por mais que ela devesse querer sair correndo dali, a única coisa que passava por sua cabeça era o quanto queria sentir o sabor daqueles lábios mais uma vez.

— Você sabe o que eu quero, Ino.

Ela fechou os olhos.

— Nada que eu diga vai ser o suficiente pra você.

Lance trancou o maxilar.

— Eu mereço uma resposta. — Sua voz vacilou. — Mereço uma resposta depois de tudo o que nós passamos e como você acabou com tudo. Você não pode dizer que acabou e ir embora.

O tom da voz dele. Aquela rouquidão. Tantas lembranças. Como era bom escutá-lo chamar seu nome nas noites que passavam juntos. As vezes que ele levou seu café na cama. As covinhas que apareciam sempre que ela abria os olhos no dia seguinte. A culpa.

— Eu não tenho nada para falar.

— Como não? Como você pode acabar com tudo aquilo sem dar explicações?

Os olhos castanhos estavam úmidos, Ino não ousou olhá-los.

— Aquilo não era real.

— Era real pra mim!

Ele se aproximou. Ela tocou seu peito sobre o blazer negro. Ele encerrou a distância de seus corpos e selou seus lábios. Ino não ofereceu resistência e então retribuiu ao mesmo tempo em que as lágrimas começaram a descer. Largou a mochila no chão e passou um braço envolta do pescoço.

Sentimentos, quando são sinceros, bastam as duas hastes colidirem que a faísca vai cuidar de incinerar tudo aquilo que há tanto tempo foi deixado no escuro. Mesmo que não queira, é impossível resistir.

Ino sabia daquilo. Provavelmente as conseqüências seriam letais e banhadas de veneno, mas não menos venenoso era o que sentia por Lance. Não que fosse amor, sabia que não era. Era algo mais forte, mas profundo e mais sincero. Algo que não poderia ser nomeado. Podia ser sentido, e até visto, mas era impossível entender seu significado.

As mãos femininas agarraram a raiz do cabelo. Os braços mais fortes abraçaram o quadril delineado, sentindo como Ino ficava arrepiada de ser tocada naquela região.

Aquele sabor único novamente em seus lábios. Aquele perfume doce novamente entranhado em suas narinas. A língua macia e quente tão habilidosa que o fazia se sentir um iniciante. Sempre fora o coadjuvante no relacionamento, Ino sempre tivera mais destaque em qualquer sentido. Ela comandava, ela decidia, ela dava o veredicto. Não passava de um vassalo usado que só era requisitado quando ela precisava, quando ela sentia a sua falta. Por mais que fosse angustiante, ele não reclamava. Enquanto a tivesse, estava feliz. Agora que não tinha, queria de volta. E para isso, teria que tomar iniciativas.

Talvez, juntos, pudessem recomeçar.

Seus lábios se separaram. Ele abriu os olhos.

— Isso não é real? — sussurrou devagar.

Ino lhe deu um tapa.

Os lábios fechados e rosados, os olhos azuis brilhantes e úmidos. Tinha frieza em seu olhar. Não conseguia ler através das linhas duras de sua expressão. Mas dolorosamente sabia o que significava.

Ino não disse nenhuma palavra. Lance procurou em seus olhos aquilo que antes via.

Ino lhe acariciou o rosto. Fechou os olhos quando as lágrimas começaram a cair e escorrer por sua pele de porcelana, concentrando-se no queixo e pingando em seus pés.

Ino foi embora e ele ficou.

Exatamente como deveria ser.

Exatamente como deveria ter sido.

Exatamente como nenhum dos dois queria que fosse.

.

.

— _Ihhh_, essa deve ter doído — Deidara e Kisame exclamaram vendo a cena que Ino e Lance protagonizavam na entrada da escola, assim como muitos outros assistiam.

— Nunca soube o que ela viu nesse imbecil — Deidara comentou, descendo da mesa.

Sasori riu de lado.

Meira revirou os olhos.

— Não sejam tão cruéis.

Talvez ela fosse a única daquele grupinho que tivesse sentimentos. Não que isso fosse uma novidade. Aqueles trogloditas trocariam as próprias mães por mais algumas gramas de cocaína e algumas garrafas de sakê.

Mas aquilo só poderia ser considerado verdade se ao menos fizesse, de fato, parte daquele grupo. Algo que ela não fazia questão. Perder a vida em drogas ilícitas e álcool não era algo que estivesse incluído em suas metas. Se aqueles cinco ao menos passassem dos trinta, mereciam palmas.

Konan somente sentou em um dos bancos do _Ichiraku_ e acendeu seu cigarro com o isqueiro negro com nuvens vermelhas. Ela não tinha tempo para ceninhas dramáticas de pessoas inúteis.

Pain nada falou ou se moveu.

_O que eu estou fazendo com essa gente?_, Meira se questionou, procurando alguma boa desculpa para sair o mais rápido dali antes que a fumaça de sabe-se lá o que Konan estivesse fumando atingisse suas narinas.

— Vou comprar um _cappuccino_.

Saiu antes que alguém se manifestasse.

Todos ergueram seus olhos quando ela saiu do meio do "grupinho do mal" – também chamados de _Akatsuki_, apesar de ninguém saber exatamente o porquê. Alguns se acotovelavam e sussurravam no ouvido de quem estivesse do lado, que logo a olhavam como se ela estivesse sendo presa por assassinato do Diretor Sarutobi.

Meira estranhou, mas deixou de lado.

A caminho da fila de atendimento do _Ichiraku_, uma garota com cabelos castanhos amarrados em um coque e usando óculos trombou com ela enquanto corria para o caminho que levava ao estacionamento. A garota caiu no chão, parecia tensa com algo e seus olhos azuis estavam arregalados.

— Ai!

Meira se abaixou para ajudá-la a se levantar.

— Desculpa, não te vi aí.

A garota aceitou a mão e foi puxada para ficar de pé.

Meira riu.

— Tenha mais cuidado.

Ela ajeitou os óculos na ponte do nariz.

— Desculpe.

— Tudo bem. — Meira a olhou de lado, imaginando que nunca tinha visto aquela garota, nada nela era familiar. Mas parecia ser uma garota legal, talvez um pouco estabanada. — Você é aluna nova?

Ela levantou as sobrancelhas.

— Não.

— Ahh...

Então era uma daquelas que se mantinham no anonimato. Do tipo que não fede, nem cheira. Ótimo. Teria sorte se aquela garota não a conhecesse e não tivesse que ir ao psicólogo quando ficasse adulta, ou resolvesse invadir a escola com metralhadoras. Aquele tipo de coisa acontecia por esses motivos, não era?

— Você tem nome?

— Hã... Aya. Quer dizer, Amaya. Amaya Sawary. Mas todos me chamam de Aya.

— Aya, certo. Sou Meira.

Aya ajeitou os óculos de novo, apesar de não precisar. Deveria ser um tique.

— Meira Osaki, eu sei.

Meira arqueou uma sobrancelha.

— Eu conheço você?

— Nós meio que somos, tipo, vizinhas de armário — balbuciou parecendo nervosa.

O joelho dela tava tremendo. Ok, aquilo estava ficando estranho. Ela falava consigo como se tivesse esbarrado no próprio Sasuke, que era o _reizinho_ do colégio. Que ela soubesse, não era tão... famosa?

Antes que Meira conseguisse dizer algo que fizesse sentido para então conseguir comprar o _cappuccino_ antes que seu estômago começasse a reclamar, três garotas se aproximaram. Uma ela, pelo menos, conhecia. Tratava-se de Hinata Hyuuga, a prima de Neji. Não era nem de longe popular como o primo, mas como era rica estava inserida entre a Elite a qual, fatidicamente, ela própria pertencia. Hinata preferia conviver com os anônimos – ou como pessoas como Gabbe gostavam de chamar, _losers_.

As outras duas, somente de vista. Afinal, uma era um pouco volumosa e saltava aos olhos mesmo que você estivesse olhando para o professor Orochimaru. A outra era baixinha e tinha cara de poucos amigos, o cabelo bicolor e até que era estilosa e criativa, levando em conta que ela tinha que se virar com o uniforme ridículo de marinheiro.

Elas vieram correndo e pareciam estar furiosas com a garota do coque. Menos Hinata, ela estava, hm, _preocupada_. Já tinha ouvido falar que existiam pessoas que se preocupavam com as outras, mas pensara que estivessem extintas.

— Você ficou maluca? — Abby gritou.

O seu tamanho a fazia parecer uma criança com raiva. Meira teve que segurar o riso.

— Sair correndo assim pelo corredor lotado? Poderia ter trombado com alguém! — Candace repreendeu.

Meira sorriu e Aya parecia desconfortável.

— Tarde demais.

Só então que as duas enxergaram a morena de cabelos curtos. Elas puxaram ar e tamparam a respiração, como se Meira fosse algum tipo de vida extraterrestre. Tanto Candace quanto Abby estavam com os olhos arregalados.

Meira suspirou.

— Bom, eu tenho que ir. Talvez eu te veja ainda hoje — disse olhando para Aya, então se virou para a jovem de olhos perolados e cabelos negro-azulados. — Até mais, Hinata.

— Até, Meira-_san_.

Meira retribuiu o sorriso.

— Tchau... vocês.

— _Tcha_... Tchau.

A morena saiu de lá antes que mais alguém falasse alguma coisa. Incrível como estava tendo que sair de fininho de tantos lugares ao mesmo tempo.

_Que dia estranho..._

— Tenten! Annaleigh! — chamou as duas assim que as viu no balcão do _Ichiraku_.

É claro que, sendo líderes de torcida, as duas não tinham que se preocupar em entrar na fila com o "resto do colégio". E como ela não ficava por aí balançando pompons, se juntou a elas.

Na hierarquia do _Konoha College_, saias curtas, tops e pompons vinham primeiro do que _A+_.

Tenten sorriu estranhamente para ela, Annaleigh retribuiu o aceno de mão. As duas eram umas das únicas líderes de torcida _conversáveis_, tendo em vista que as outras eram Sophie e Victória. Não que isso tirasse delas o fato de seres meninas _pomponzadas_, só que com cérebro por trás da maquiagem.

Meira se aproximou, abusando do passe-livre das líderes de torcida para pedir seu _cappuccino_.

— Está melhor? — perguntou a ruiva que assentiu.

— Estou. — Sorriu. — Não deveria ter bebido tanto.

Meira estreitou os olhos com um sorriso malicioso.

— O que você queria esquecer?

Annaleigh abriu a boca e o ar escapou de seus pulmões. Seu olhar ficou vago, mirando sem ver o próprio copo de achocolatado. Lembranças perturbadoras a puxaram de volta ao bar da casa de Joshua, e depois ficaram opacas como se tentasse ver por janelas translúcidas. Era angustiante.

Suspirou de boca aberta, voltando a olhar a morena.

— Eu não quero falar sobre isso — desconversou com um sorrisinho fraco.

Meira se apoiou no balcão com os cotovelos.

— Ok... — cantarolou. — Mas saiba que fugir sempre te trás de volta para o ponto que não quer voltar. O quanto antes encarar, mas rápido vai esclarecer as coisas. Se deixar de lado, nunca vai esquecer.

Annaleigh tomou o achocolatado devagar, absorvendo as palavras.

Tenten deu uma risada bufada.

— E você sabe muito bem disso, não é, Mei?

Meira curvou o cenho.

— O que quer dizer?

Tenten a encarou.

— Sabemos muito bem que além de aconselhar as pessoas com o coração partido, você as leva pra cama.

Boquiabriu-se, olhando de Tenten a Annaleigh. Do que diabos elas sabiam?

Annaleigh levantou as sobrancelhas.

— Tenten, está sendo rude — repreendeu, mas depois olhou a garota encostada no balcão. — Bom, nós vimos o blog da Holmes, todos devem ter visto. Ela colocou um destaque principalmente em você.

Meira fechou os olhos e inspirou profundamente. Droga!

Claro que aquilo explicava o comportamento estranho das pessoas consigo, mas, ainda assim, não fizera nada demais. Não é? Quer dizer, todos dormiam com alguém em uma festa como aquela.

Só que, dependendo do que Holmes postara, aquilo poderia complicá-la. Alguns acontecimentos anteriores de seu parceiro sexual poderia ser o estopim para gerar alguma coisa de grande importância suficiente para difamá-la. Seja lá o que ela estivesse falando, teria que ter certeza que não iria comprometê-la.

Puxou o celular do bolso da calça sob o olhar atento de Tenten e Annaleigh. Seus olhos reconheceram o _layout_ do blog, antes mesmo de aparecer **Fato ou Fake?** grafado na cor negra, contrastando com o fundo magenta. Desceu por todo o _post_ da festa de Joshua, reconhecendo muitas pessoas nas fotos para além de comprometedoras, até achar suas próprias fotos.

Aquilo só poderia ser brincadeira!

**FATO!**

_Nossa querida e tão ousada Meira conseguiu reunir os melhores estudantes (em nível de beleza) e pegá-los em uma única festa. Nada melhor que dar o devido mérito a seus feitos._

_Ela nos ensina a como sermos seletivas._

_Como saber qual é o melhor pretendente para se dividir a cama?_

_Meira Osaki explica: pela boca._

Abaixo se seguia um total de quatro fotos. Meira, com o vestido frente-única, estava em primeiro plano em todas. Em cada uma ela estava agarrada a um rapaz. Na primeira foto, seus lábios colavam-se com os do anfitrião da festa. "_Não é necessário agradecer a um convite em uma festa de Convite Aberto, Mei..._" Holmes comentara.

Meira suspirou irritada. Não tinha beijado Joshua por ser anfitrião; estava devendo um beijo. Uma vez Josh lhe ajudou com seus lábios para afastar "certo alguém" e era grata por isso.

Se pensasse melhor, o _certo alguém_ sempre estava envolvido em seus relacionamentos físicos. Obviamente isso não era planejado, mas ele conseguia de uma forma inexplicável, infiltrar-se em sua vida com a mais odiável cara-de-pau que conhecia. Poderia não mexer com seus sentimentos – se recusava a tê-los por ele –, mas não conseguiria negar que de certo modo ele lhe abalava.

Meira teve que voltar a concentração para o celular, notando de esguelha que era observada por duas ansiosas líderes de torcida, esquecendo-se completamente de seu _cappuccino_ no balcão.

Na segunda imagem seu queixo caiu. Não estava acreditando que tinham conseguido flagrá-la tão entrosada com todos naquele meio abarrotado e _infinito_ de gente. Tá bom que estava exagerando, mas depois de umas bebidas as pessoas perdem a noção de espaço.

Redefinindo: as pessoas perdem a noção. Ponto.

Na imagem, Yukito lhe dava um selinho. Ou ela tinha lhe roubado um beijo. O que importa é que seus lábios estavam unidos e a única coisa que acontecia com seu cérebro ao tentar lembrar-se do seu fatídico impulso de beijá-lo era uma dor de cabeça filha da mãe. Yukito poderia ser até bonito, mas beijar rapazes que usam calças _superjustas_ era pedir demais de sua demência. Eram amigos, porém, nunca iria com ele para a cama – por mais besteiras que o volume apertado na calça apertada a fizesse pensar.

Por que Holmes não poderia considerar isso _antes_ de postar?

Sasori era indiscutivelmente irresistível. Era uma pessoa que considerava bem racional – o tipo de pessoas que estava em falta –, apesar de se mancomunar com a Akatsuki e se aproveitar de setenta e cinco por cento de todo o séquito de minissaia. O uso de drogas ia de encontro com sua teoria da existência de um cérebro por trás dos fios vermelhos, contudo, seres humanos têm falhas e a língua experiente de Sasori não a deixava ficar arrependida de sentir sua ardência.

Holmes estava errada. Julgou Meira como uma garota superficial que arrasta para baixo dos lençóis o primeiro cara que a fizer molhar a calcinha somente com um beijo.

Os olhos castanhos ficaram pretos quando se fixaram nas palavras do _post_ que antecediam a quarta foto. Simples três palavras e uma imagem que já a faziam prever que o fim de seu mundo seria antes de 2012 como previram os Maias. Além daquele rapaz e de si própria, muitas pessoas se envolveriam.

_O vencedor?_

_**Gaara**__!_

Enquanto as pupilas miravam a foto – Gaara a prendia contra a parede, os braços fortes se mantinham socando a parede, Meira estava no meio deles, com os lábios unidos aos de Gaara, os olhos cerrados e o vestido vermelho bagunçado, como os cabelos de Gaara também vermelhos, sendo despenteado por ela própria, causando no ruivo um tom mais sexy –, Meira se distanciou para um recente passado.

.

.

**Antes. Mansão Yazen – 02h12min.**

A festa estava ótima para Meira. Depois do showzinho que Annaleigh e Yoko deram encima da mesa de sinuca, até Akane, que reclamava da festa, agora era vista de sutiã enlouquecendo no meio da sala de estar, completamente molhada, sendo acompanhada por Temari e Deidara.

As quatro cores do cabelo de Akane desapareceram do seu campo de visão quando uma camisa branca chocou-se contra seu nariz. A camisa escondia um tronco tonificado e seus olhos focalizaram todo o pescoço do rapaz com quem colidira. Ele usava, além da camisa branca que destacava seus músculos, uma calça negra e pulseiras e munhequeiras, além do colar militar de identificação que quase beijara.

Ela riu, encarando os olhos jade.

— Gaara.

Não fazia muito tempo que deixara-o. Na verdade, seus sentidos já estavam desregulados em função do álcool e tempo era algo muito distante e complexo. Poderia não ter deixado-o e fantasiado que tinha ido ao banheiro. Não haveria de saber. Também pouco importava.

Gaara sorriu a sua maneira, quase imperceptivelmente. Aquela garota tinha um jeito individual que lhe atraia. Apesar das diferenças, eram mais parecidos do que imaginavam, tinham a mesma forma de pensar. Gostavam de simplificar as coisas e racionalizar sobre vários momentos e situações. Precipitava-se quem achasse que somente opostos se atraem. Ino era seu oposto, para todos os gostos, e não deu certo.

Por isso, Gaara não pensou quando o fez, nem mesmo deu tempo para Meira reagir e tomou seus lábios para si com tanta vontade que Meira foi incapaz de impedi-lo. Afinal, também queria aquilo desde que sentira seu corpo no meio da "pista de dança". Aquilo era uma resolução fatídica de um envolvimento maior de dois amigos que eram cúmplices.

Meira passou os braços ao redor da nuca do ruivo que socou a parede, fechando um espaço para os dois somente, isolando-os do resto do mundo. Naquele momento, um tinha o outro e bastava. Conceitos e conseqüências eram desconsiderados por completo.

Ambos tinham experiência. Ambos tinham fraquezas já conhecidas pelo outro. A ardência do atrito entre as línguas era propagada em choques mais do que excitantes, luxuriosos e complexos. Exatamente como eles eram, como se entendiam. Como se queriam e se necessitavam. Necessidade essa que embora descartada do lado propriamente amoroso, fisicamente estava em combustão, intensificada por boas doses de álcool.

Antes que conseguissem racionalizar, conforme faziam costumeiramente, estavam no segundo andar, quarto 5, fazendo os lençóis e os travesseiros de vítimas. Gritando em gemidos e arrancando do outro o que restava de sanidade e coerência. Pois não fazia sentido.

Não era amor.

Era sexo. Em suas definições mais primitivas e imorais.

.

.

Sorriu ainda ofegante e rolou para o lado de Gaara. O ruivo estava com o coração aos pulos, Meira sentiu ao deitar de bruços sobre ele. A expressão maliciosa subjetiva demonstrava com exatidão o que a situação significava: cumplicidade.

Estavam no chão, deitados sobre o carpete e envoltos com os lençóis de cetim. Gaara suava mais que Meira, seus cabelos vermelhos grudavam na testa e a pele pálida estava gelada, de maneira confortável. A morena se aconchegou mais ao peitoral, encarando olhos verdes.

O canto direito dos lábios femininos se ergueu.

— Como viemos parar no chão?

Gaara riu, ainda tentando manter o fôlego.

— Eu caí.

— Isso explica muita coisa — Meira sussurrou, roubando um beijo.

O silêncio veio em seguida. Não pesava, como provavelmente deveria, era agradável. Ameno. Uma calmaria em meio a tempestade.

— Sabe, — Meira começou após um tempo — eu vi você e a Ino discutindo.

Gaara levantou o cenho.

— As coisas estão resolvidas, agora. — O pesar na voz era cortante, mas decidido.

Meira o observou. O suor cessara e o batimento cardíaco tinha voltado ao normal, mas o olhar mudara. Ele olhava alguma coisa que ela não era capaz de alcançar.

Ela precisava sondar.

— Sem chances de retaliação?

Gaara não ponderou.

— Sim.

— Eu vi vocês se beijando — Meira argumentou, sentando no chão, cobrindo os seios com os lençóis vermelhos, dando uma visão privilegiada merecida ao ruivo.

Gaara bufou em tom de escárnio.

— _Ela_ me beijou.

— Mas você queria — alegou.

Ele não teve argüição, então encarou as cortinas.

Meira deslizou um dedo pelo intervalo entre o umbigo e a pélvis, fazendo círculos com a ponta do indicador. Gaara era tão lindo, mas tinha tantos problemas. Não poderia culpá-lo pelas opções que tomava, apenas julgá-las como precipitadas. Ele decidia sua própria vida, ela apenas aconselhava.

— Por que não dá outra chance para ela? — perguntou quase maternalmente.

Ele não a encarou.

— Não tem como. — O rancor corroia a voz, deixando-a ainda mais rouca. — O que tinha entre eu e Ino... Acabou. _De vez_. — Desarrumou os fios ruivos, tirando-os de cima da testa. — Não vou negar que ainda me sinto atraído. De fato me sinto, mas não tem como voltar.

Claro que não tinha como não se sentir atraído por Ino: ela é irresistível. Uma rede drasticamente viciosa banhada em veneno. Uma vez sendo capturado, era complicado cair fora.

Meira sorriu e lhe beijou. Gaara mesmo com sua aura de homem feito – ainda aos dezessete – e com aquela fachada de inabalável, intocável, era apenas uma vítima da bela Yamanaka. Ver Gaara como vítima de qualquer coisa era complicado, mas era impossível não notar que Ino significou algo a mais e o feriu.

— Fico feliz que isso tenha sido resolvido — admitiu. — Ao menos para você.

Os olhos jade a encararam fixamente. Meira estava acostumada àquele olhar e às conseqüências que ele gerava em seu corpo; arrepios, perda de ar e congelamento dos ossos.

— O que quer dizer com isso?

Meira pendeu a cabeça de lado, olhando a trilha que marcava com o dedo – contornando um oito imaginário. Jogou os cabelos e o encarou de volta, descansando a mão sobre a pélvis desnuda. Aquilo era outro ponto. A loirinha poderia ser uma vadia, porém ainda tinha sentimentos e sabia que os teve por Gaara.

— Ino vai precisar de tempo para absorver.

Gaara suspirou. Toda a relação com Ino fora boa, de início; as conversas, o sexo, as confidências, as brincadeiras e até as brigas superficiais. Os problemas a tornaram cansativa. Estava desgastado de todo a confusão que a Yamanaka havia arranjado e a maneira como ela simplesmente não esclarecera nada a ninguém, dando continuidade às mentiras e artimanhas que só acumulavam, com seu jeito particularmente arrogante e egoísta. Agora ela estava perdida no próprio labirinto. A culpa era toda dela.

Gaara olhou para Meira, sentindo que pensavam a mesma coisa.

— Imagino que sim...

Meira o estudou, então sorriu. Desceu até selarem os lábios e encaixou-se ao seu lado, em seu peito. Uma coisa muito mais gelada que a pele de Gaara tocou seu ombro: o colar.

— Esse colar...

Gaara o pegou, analisando.

— Era de Kankurou — sussurrou com a voz rouca.

Meira não soube o que dizer, então se calou. Passou a mão pelo metal frio. _Sabaku_, estava escrito somente. Poderia pertencer tanto a Gaara quanto a Temari e agora, era de Gaara.

— Não sabia que Kankurou era militar... — comentou, com medo das palavras que saiam de sua boca. Era um assunto delicado demais. Tanto com Gaara quanto com Temari. A morte de Kankurou foi um tremendo baque, há menos de dois meses.

Gaara, para surpresa de Meira, riu.

— Ele adorava essas coisas militares, como esse colar de identificação, por isso se inscreveu. Ainda estava em treinamento, estudava em colégios militares. — Gaara mirou o teto. — Achei isso na gaveta do quarto dele.

_Ok, hora de mudar de assunto_, Meira pensou.

— Você ainda está com a...

— Sim — Gaara cortou.

Meira suspirou, levantando outra vez para ficar sentada.

— Sabe o que eu acho sobre isso.

O ruivo levantou o cenho irônico.

— Eu sei que não é certo, Mei.

— Então por que não acaba logo com isso? — Aquela talvez fosse a décima vez que dizia aquilo para ele desde que ele lhe contara sobre o relacionamento. E Gaara não ouvia. — Vai acabar como acabou com Ino.

Gaara sentou também.

— Não vai — disse convicto. — É diferente.

— Como tem certeza?

— Não tenho.

Meira bufou.

— Olha — Gaara chamou —, com ela eu não me sinto culpado. Com ela é diferente.

Meira bufou _novamente_.

A morena nunca conseguia colocar a razão em sua cabeça. Seu cérebro estava fechado e aquilo a irritava, mas não tinha o direito de julgá-los, apenas apresentar suas opiniões e tentar fazê-lo enxergar.

Quando Meira ia dizer alguma coisa, Gaara a silenciou roubando seus lábios com vigor, dentando-se sobre ela. Comprimiu o corpo sinuoso contra o seu tronco definido, largando mão da coberta. A nudez de um era o elixir do outro. Os corpos se encaixavam perfeitamente em uma conectividade confortável, sem ser forçada.

Novamente a compatibilidade.

E se tiveram mais uma vez.

.

.

A lembrança trouxe de volta as sensações que Gaara lhe proporcionava – como o aumento da endorfina e adrenalina –, mas aquilo já era familiar. O calor gelado... Era estranho pensar nesses termos, mas o ruivo não era alguém que pudesse ser descrito como coerente e quando sua pele gelada lhe roubava calor, surpreendentemente, sua temperatura subia.

Física. Vá entender.

A questão que a fizera perder completamente a vontade de tomar o _cappuccino_, porém, não era seu envolvimento com Gaara, mas sim a repercussão da notícia. Que, obviamente, já fluía pelos corredores do _Konoha_ _College_.

Muitas pessoas ficariam irritadas em saber daquilo – provavelmente, as principais delas usando minissaias e tops.

Líderes de torcida poderiam se tornar perigosas. Tinham contatos. As melhores armações eram maquinadas por elas e vira de camarote várias acontecerem no ano anterior. Não tinham medo de envolver família – como Ino que usou Deidara, seu primo, várias vezes – nem os amigos mais íntimos. Ferrar as outras pessoas era visto como "conseqüência", ainda sendo desumano. A _imagem_ passava por cima dos sentimentos de qualquer um.

Era exatamente aquilo que os olhos azuis de Gabbe lhe diziam naquele momento.

Meira não leu o texto que vinha logo abaixo da última foto. Aquilo tomaria proporções indesejáveis. Como o acontecimento de seus pesadelos – dela e de Gaara – mais tenebrosos.

E em segundos, Meira conseguiu visualizar todo o colégio como uma cruel zona de guerra.

.

.

— V-vocês tem cer-certeza de que não é errado ler sobre o que os o-outros fizeram? — Hinata perguntou timidamente, sentando ao lado de Abby que já mexia no notebook encima da mesa.

A baixinha mordia um canudo e nem ao menos ponderou com as palavras da Hyuuga.

— Relaxa, Hina-chan — desconversou, virando-se para Candace ao seu lado direito na mesa do Ichiraku. — Você estava certa, olha lá. — Apontou para a entrada do pátio. — Eles estão chegando.

As outras três miraram as portas de entrada. Gabriela foi a primeira a chegar, atraindo todas as atenções com as roupas das líderes de torcida. Era brilhante o poder que ela exercia sobre qualquer ser do sexo masculino, e isso se devia unicamente às suas nádegas firmes, às coxas grossas, às curvas perfeitas e aos seios redondos. Os cabelos negros caiam pelas costas e pelas laterais centralizando toda a malícia dos olhos azuis. Aya, em pé atrás de Abby e Candace, flagrou-se tendo ilusões dela mesma naquela posição de poder, mas logo as dissolveu ao notá-las. Ela não tinha nem dez por cento de toda a perfeição do corpo de Gabbe e não tinha coragem de usar saias tão curtas nem expor tanto seu umbigo. Era idiotice imaginar-se como ela.

Atrás de Gabbe, vinha Sophie. A francesa usava o mesmo uniforme que a primeira, mas o seu não era tão pornográfico; a saia tampava metade de suas coxas – diferente da de Gabriela que seria muito de chegasse a um terço – e a camisa poderia ser considerado uma camisa normal curta que aparecia o umbigo de vez em quando, se comparado com a camisa que Gabbe vestia.

Depois de alguns segundos da chegada das duas, Meira apareceu na entrada parecendo entediada, acompanhada de uma Yoko que assim que chegou, jogou-se em uma das mesas vazias e deitou a cabeça. Yukina foi a sexta, que sentou-se à mesa junto com Yoko e riu quando a garota olhou para sua cara. As três últimas usavam o mesmo uniforme de Aya, atendendo as suas necessidades. Meira tinha a saia um pouco mais que a metade, o blazer inexistente, gravata vermelha, All Stars vermelhos, a blusa branca até os pulsos e a suéter negra com o emblema do Konoha College estampado no peito. Yoko passou tão rápido que Aya sequer conseguiu ver o comprimento da saia. E Yukina usava o uniforme completo, sem a boina, mas um arco negro podia ser visto entre os cabelos castanhos.

Aya esperou, ansiosa, a porta ser aberta novamente, mas nada aconteceu. Onde estava Lance?

Abby gritou e Aya tremeu.

— O que foi?

Abby não se virou para ela, ainda de cara para o computador. Aya se aproximou sobre o ombro da baixinha – não era muito difícil olhar por cima dela – e quando seus olhos, por trás das lentes, estavam captando e agrupando em imagens as luzes da tela, Abby fechou o notebook bruscamente.

Abby se virou para trás e não conseguiu esconder que tinha algo que não queria que Aya visse.

Aya suspirou.

— Vamos, Abby, o que você viu? — perguntou seca, encarando os olhos verdes encurralados.

— Nada não. Só estava fuxicando o blog da Holmes, só isso.

— Disso eu sei. — Cruzou os braços. — O que você leu que eu não posso saber?

Abby engoliu a seco. Não era bem articulada o suficiente para esconder coisas bombásticas como aquela notícia, mas como teria cara para contar a Aya o que acabara de ler sobre Lance e Meghan? Sabia, assim como Candace e Hinata, que Aya sentia mais por aquele garoto do que oficialmente admitia e sofreria ao saber daquilo. Tinha que achar um jeito rápido de sair dessa, antes que os olhos de Aya lessem sua alma.

— Ah, não era... Sabe? Eu só... Sabe? Eu não sei se... — gaguejou com as pernas tremendo.

— Era sobre o Lance.

Tanto Abby quanto Hinata tamparam a respiração. Candace decidiu ser direta, sabia que Aya era forte e agüentaria o "baque", mas, é claro, não iria revelar tudo. Das três, Candace era a mais confidente de Aya e conhecia como a mente dela funcionava.

Aya fechou os olhos e suspirou.

— OK... — disse devagar. — O que tem ele?

Candace a encarou.

— Eu não vou contar — afirmou sem chances de mudar de idéia. — Deixe que ele te conte.

— Vocês estão fazendo muito drama. Eu e o Lance não temos _nada_, quando entenderão isso! Somos apenas amigos. _Apenas_ amigos. — Precisou ouvir aquela frase novamente. — Se ele tiver dormido com alguém naquela festa estúpida eu não me importo. Tanto faz com quem ele se envolve. É indiferente para mim.

Aya não tinha certeza se era mesmo, ou se aquele formigamento na perna significava alguma coisa. Porém, sabia que o quanto mais negasse, mais teria certeza de que era verdade.

O silêncio se fez soberano por uma dezena de minutos, até que as portas da escola se abriram com estrondos e vários estudantes entraram no colégio fazendo algazarra. Os inspetores tentaram contê-los, mas foi perda de tempo. As quatro reconheceram muitos rostos, principalmente Candace.

Enquanto os gritos atravessavam a área do pátio, Candace abriu o notebook e desceu a barra de rolagem.

— O que está fazendo? — Abby perguntou encarando o _layout_ do blog de Holmes. — Pensei que já tivesse lido tudo sobre a festa de ontem.

Candace riu.

— Quem me dera. Mas não deu... A festa continuou até depois das três da manhã e Holmes não conseguiu postar tudo instantaneamente. — Suspirou, lendo atentamente algo.

— Três da manhã? — Hinata exclamou.

— Não me admira que tenham chegado tão tarde assim — Abby comentou.

Candace virou o computador para elas e disse entusiasmada:

— Vejam isso!

Era sobre Meira e sua façanha com uns dos caras mais "gatos" do _Konoha_ _College_.

_Poucas são as vezes que temos Meira Osaki como superdestaque de alguma festa. A garota que sempre está tentando ser discreta e fugindo de mim – eu não mordo, Mei, só tiro fotos! –, ontem estava bem "soltinha" e conquistou o coração de vários rapazes com o vestidinho vermelho. Vestida para matar, porém, só o nosso lindo Sabaku que levou para o segundo andar e saíram de fininho essa manhã... Só nos resta saber como Ino reagirá a isso após ser trocada na mesma festa _(_**clique aqui!**_)_ e como Gabbe investirá no ruivinho._

_Confusos?_

_Todos estamos._

**キス****!**

— Não queria estar na pele do Sabaku — Abby comentou, rindo em seguida. — Ino, Gabbe, Meira... Será que tem mais alguma?

— Impossível. Nem Yazen é capaz de tudo isso.

As quatro se assustaram, mas quando viram os rostos conhecidos de Satoshi e Aedan, sorriram. Cumprimentaram os rapazes e lhes interrogaram sobre a festa.

— Pegaram alguém? — Abby quis saber sem rodeios.

Os dois sorriram sem graça.

— O Aedan pegou uma japinha — Satoshi começou e sorriu como quem acha algo engraçado. — Mas ela vomitou na camisa dele toda, foi um desastre completo. Pra piorar, a garota tinha namorado e tivemos que sair o mais rápido possível de lá porque ele marcou a nossa cara. — Satoshi não agüentou e já estava gargalhando. — A sorte é que ele não estuda aqui.

As garotas riram e Aedan coçou a orelha.

— Quem diria! — Abby comentou, batendo no peito do rapaz que era muito maior que ela. — Você raramente fala, mas é o único do _triozinho_ que consegue uma garota.

Aedan riu sem-graça, querendo esconder a cara corada e socar Toshi ao mesmo tempo.

— Hey, eu também consegui uma garota!

Aedan riu. Hora da revanche.

— Conseguiu, claro... Um belo toco na frente de Kiba e Lance. — Candace e Abby gargalhavam com a careta que Toshi fez. — Sabe que eles não vão te deixar em paz por isso.

Aya não escutava a conversa, pensava mais nas pessoas que não estavam com eles.

— Err, cadê os outros? — perguntou verificando as entradas.

Satoshi curvou os lábios para cima, depois olhou para Abby e Candace com interrogação, mas se divertindo com isso. Não era o único que notava o clima que envolvia Lance e Amaya, mas era um dos poucos que poderia afirmar com convicção que o que Aya sentia pelo louro não era recíproco com igual intensidade.

— Ela ainda não sabe?

Abby mordeu o lábio.

— Não tivemos coragem de contar quem foi.

— Nossa, você não tendo coragem de contar uma coisa é novidade pra mim — provocou com sarcasmo.

— Eu não saio por aí magoando os meus amigos com aquilo que eu sei que pode machucá-los! — rosnou, ficando nas pontas dos pés e cruzando os braços.

— Com licença — Aya interrompeu a discussão —, eu estou ouvindo.

Foi ignorada.

— Não? — Satoshi riu, com malícia brilhando nos olhos azuis. — Podia jurar que é exatamente isso que você faz. Você não controla sua língua e fica espalhando veneno por aí...

Abby lhe deu um tapa no peito.

— Cale a merda da sua boca!

Toshi começou a rir. Segundos depois, Abby estava rindo com ele.

Aya desistiu dos dois.

— Aedan, sabe se... — Não foi preciso completar a pergunta.

— Nós ligamos para o Jack não faz muito tempo. Eles estão vindo com Kiba, Mitsashi e Johnson. Parece que Kiba teve um pequeno problema com bebida, mas tudo já foi resolvido.

— Kiba sempre tem problemas com bebidas — Candace resmungou e bufou. — Lembra daquela vez que ele entrou em coma alcoólico ano passado? Perdeu três semanas de aula e quase bombou em Química.

Hinata gemeu.

— Pensei que ele fosse morrer, pobre Kiba-kun.

Aedan riu.

— Hinata, estamos falando do Kiba.

Sim, aquilo tinha que ser levado em conta. Pensando em alguém irresponsável, inconseqüente e burro, só o Inuzuka podia se encaixar com esses adjetivos. O pior é que ele sempre arrastava alguém junto.

Hinata sorriu ao avistar Shino caminhar, parcialmente escondido dentro do casaco, até eles. Mas seus olhos lavanda tinham uma visão incrível e conseguiu ver o vão entre o estacionamento e a entrada do pátio pelas imensas janelas de vidro transparente do _Ichiraku_.

— Aquele não é o Lance-kun? — perguntou num fio de voz.

Os outros encaram a mesma direção que a Hyuuga e o viram no mesmo momento que ele agarrou uma linda garota loura e puxou-a contra seus lábios. A garota vestia o uniforme das líderes de torcida e retribuía com tanto entusiasmo quanto era envolvida pelos braços fortes de Lance.

— Sim — Toshi respondeu pesaroso. — E aquela é a Yamanaka.

O mundo de Aya caiu. Não tinha o que pensar, não sabia mais como se movia a perna e nem chorar – sua maior vontade naquele momento – ela conseguia.

A única coisa que ela conseguiu fazer foi agarrar os braços de Candace e vira-la, com os olhos fixos nos dela.

— Foi ela?

Candace gaguejou.

— Ahh... Não. Não foi. Eu não entendo...

Aya soltou os braços macios de Candace que olhava vidrada e confusa o casal que se beijava com ardor na entrada do colégio. Estava em conflito. Sabia, mais até do que o próprio Lance, o quanto ele era apaixonado pela Yamanaka, assim como era uma das poucas pessoas que sabia o que tinha acontecido entre ele, Ino e Sabaku no Gaara. Talvez só os três realmente soubessem o que aconteceu, pois Lance não sabia de muita coisa, Ino o deixara no escuro. Embora, é claro, Holmes tenha feito daquilo público, com seu jeitinho de distorcer um pouco as coisas para não expor tanto as pessoas e respeitar seus sentimentos – ela não queria ser mais processada do que já era.

Portanto, Aya sabia que Lance estava ainda cegamente fascinado por Ino. Amaya tinha feito exatamente aquilo que Lance não fizera: encarou a Yamanaka assim que soube do término de namoro deles. Teve uma conversa séria com ela. Ino era o único empecilho verdadeiramente importante que impedia que Aya se admitisse apaixonada pelo melhor amigo. Sem Ino, não confiava mais em si mesma. Tinha medo de chegar até ele e dizer o quanto o amava.

Não sabia se era amor mesmo. Podia estar confundindo as coisas. Não seria a primeira vez. E não gostava de agir por impulso, sempre atrapalhava ainda mais as coisas. Principalmente aquelas que estão dando certo.

Lance era um amigo. O melhor. Não queria perdê-lo com aquilo.

Mas quando seus olhos viram Ino lhe dar um tapa e seguir rumo a entrada, seu sangue ferveu. Não sentiu os músculos enquanto corria, não sentia a resistência do vento frio contra seu corpo em velocidade. Sua cabeça estava focada na imagem ainda recente em sua mente de Lance se afastando para o lugar que sabia que ele se sentia mais confortável naquele colégio.

Teria que encontrá-lo. Não sabendo exatamente por que.

.

.

Sakura estava com o _BlackBerry_ nas mãos, os olhos atentos na telinha do celular. Vistoriava todas as fotos e os fatos que tinha perdido enquanto ela e Naruto se divertiam no terceiro andar da casa de Joshua. Não ficara muito feliz com algumas fotos, mas o que poderia fazer? Teria que rever suas ações, estava começando a perder status desde que se tornara a obsessiva-ciumenta Número Um do _Konoha_ _College_. Tinha consciência disso, é claro, mas sua vida particular seria muito exposta se tentasse seguir os passos de Ino e Gabbe. Ao tomar Ino como exemplo, também acabaria chorando no banheiro feminino como a Yamanaka estava naquele exato momento. Seu tempo como garotinha popular estava chegando ao fim.

Diferente das demais líderes de torcida, Sakura não era movida a _shoppings_ e maquiagens. Se envolveu com algumas coisas além disso e precisava, ao máximo, se conter. Ou seja, se privar da vida pública. A única coisa que conseguiu sendo uma das três chefes, estava agora sentado com Leanne no colo enquanto, entre beijos e sorrisos de lado, maliciosos. Mais que qualquer uma, Sakura sabia as palavras que Sasuke estava cochichando no ouvido dela.

Amassos nos cantos do colégio, beijos em público para que todos sentissem inveja, baseados escondidos no horário do intervalo, rapidinhas nas salas vazias. Essa era sua realidade. Vivenciá-la com Naruto era muito melhor que com o Uchiha, pois, no final da lista dele vinha: trair a namorada com uma vagabunda qualquer.

— Não me diga que você está pensando no Uchiha de novo. — A voz de Tayuya encheu seus ouvidos. As palavras a fizeram tremer. — Da última vez que estavam juntos, metade das garotas do _Konoha_ conheceram a _Zona de Diversão de Sasuke Uchiha_.

Sakura riu, mas balançou a cabeça.

— Não estou.

Karin soltou uma risada pelo nariz.

— Desde que sentamos aqui você não tira o olho do Sasuke, Sakura. — Estourou a bolha que fizera com o chiclete de nicotina. — Nem percebeu que Naruto falou com você.

Só então Sakura se deu conta que seu namorado não estava com elas naquela mesa do _Ichiraku_. Seus olhos já acostumados o detectaram falando com Joshua e Daniel em outra mesa. Estava lindo com a jaqueta do time de basquete.

— É, não prestei atenção — admitiu, depois fez uma careta. — Mas isso não quer dizer que esteja interessada em Sasuke outra vez. Ele é passado. Me distraí com as notícias do blog de Holmes.

Karin gritou e tomou o _Smartphone_ das mãos de Sakura.

— Oh, esqueci de ver! — disse dando algumas dedadas na tela _touch_. — Acabei me desligando do mundo depois da noite de ontem. Ou madrugada, tanto faz. — Ajeitou os óculos na ponte do nariz. — A culpa não é minha se Dan é tão bom de cama.

Sakura quase se engasgou com o milk-shake diet de baunilha que tomava.

— Você transou com ele! — perguntou sem conseguir calcular o volume de sua voz.

Karin e Tayuya levantaram o cenho.

— Sim, qual é o problema? — Karin devolveu, bebendo o café descafeinado.

— Eu também entrei na brincadeira. E foi uma _de-lí-cia_. — Tayuya sorriu, lambendo o canudo do milk-shake de forma sugestiva. — Sabia que ele daria conta de nós duas ao mesmo tempo. Ele tem experiência.

Sakura espalmou a mão na cara.

— O que vocês duas tem na cabeça? — Olhou de uma ruiva para a outra. — Francamente, Daniel faz com que todos os cafajestes deste colégio se transformem em anjos. E não são poucos. Deveriam começar a procurar alguém decente. Ou então, não vão parar de ser taxadas de... vocês sabem o que — alertou, pensando se já não era tarde demais. — Além disso, sabem o que Dan faz com quem não cede. Ele não sabe ouvir um não.

Tayuya e Karin piscaram simultaneamente.

— Sakura — Karin começou —, não deveria levar em consideração tudo o que Holmes escreve.

— Até porque — Tayuya continuou — nenhuma garota _consegue_ resistir a Daniel.

Sakura suspirou.

— Só Annaleigh — Karin refletiu.

— E todos sabem em que time ela joga.

— E Sophie? — Sakura argumentou. — Nada explica ele quase tê-la estuprado.

As ruivas riram.

— Algumas garotas dizem não querendo dizer sim — Tayuya retorquiu.

— Sophie é uma delas. — Karin bebeu mais café. — Nem deixou Dan se divertir um pouco.

Tayuya olhou para Karin e riu.

— É o que nós líderes de torcida fazemos, não é?

— Claro. Incentivamos os rapazes do time...

Sakura estava ficando enjoada. Às vezes, tinha raiva de garotas como aquela dupla ruiva. Outras, tinha pena. Eram suas amigas e as adorava, mas tinha que achar um meio de abrir os olhos delas. Eram poucas as que não pensavam daquela forma. Sabia que Ino era uma delas. E Gabbe não era.

— Bom, eu vou fumar no banheiro. — Tayuya informou, levantando da cadeira. — Comprei alguns baseados com Hidan hoje cedo. — Sorriu com malícia e olhou para as outras duas. — Vocês vêm?

— Eu vou! — Karin respondeu na mesma hora.

Sakura sorriu, mas negou o convite.

— Serei oradora no discurso da posse de Tsunade. Depois encontro vocês. — Entortou a boca. — Guardem um para mim, vou querer mais tarde. — Riu. — Vou ficar aqui e dar mais algumas olhadas no _post_ da festa.

As duas deram tchauzinho e foram embora.

Sakura pegou o _BlackBerry_, encostou nos lábios e suspirou.

Nunca tinha certeza se deveria fazer aquilo, mas era mais forte do que ela. O que fazia dela fraca. Era errado e ao mesmo tempo tão certo que a confundia. Sabia que poderia machucar a pessoa que mais gostava. Era egoísta, horrível e covarde, porém, precisava. Seu corpo sentia necessidade.

Olhando para os lados para ver se alguém olhava, Sakura digitou rapidamente em SMS:

_Preciso de você. Esta noite._

— Enviar.

.

.

_Continua..._

* * *

**Hey, pessoal!**

**Ficou uma merda? Sejam sinceros.** u.u

**Bem**, não vou encher o saco de vocês com _milhões de blábláblá_ do porquê de eu ter demorado tanto assim. Vou apenas dizer que sou _preguiçosa_ **para caralho** e minha mente funciona de forma _**periódica**_ que eu não consigo controlar. São poucos meus tempos livres que eu tenho que dividir em uma série de coisas... Minha criatividade é relativa, mesmo que eu tenha motivação _de sobra_.

**Portanto, peço sinceras desculpas pelo atraso!**

Mas a fic é **grande**, envolve _**MUITOS**_ _personagens_ e as idéias não param de florescer _in my head_.

_O que nos leva a outra coisa_. **Yeah**, eu sei que _vários_ personagens não apareceram neste "capítulo". Só que isso _**não é**_ um capítulo. É apenas a **Parte I** do _Cap. 2_. **Pretendo** encerrar o capítulo antes do final do mês. _Talvez_ ainda tenha uma **Parte** **III**.

"_Ora, Darky! Agora todos os capítulos serão assim?_"

**A resposta é:** não sei.

Os capítulos são longos, como eu disse. Só essa Parte I já levou 25 páginas do Word, mais ou menos. Como saída do fracionamento dos capítulos, eu decidi colocar um resumo do cap. anterior no início de cada novo cap. Para que vocês não tenham que voltar para entender a história.

_Se estiverem todos de acordo,_ seguirei assim. **Caso contrário,** aceito sugestões.

Agora me deixe falar dos títulos dos caps que eu esqueci no post anterior.

— O 1º Cap., **Wolves & Lambs**, referia-se a todos os estudantes do _Konoha College_. Alguns estão lobos, outros estão cordeiros. Mas não é uma realidade absoluta. Às vezes os lobos viram cordeiros de lobos maiores e cordeiros viram lobos de cordeiros mais fracos... Essa é a idéia.

— Nesse 2º Cap., **Sweet Aftermath**, o título se refere não somente ao que eles fizeram, mas o que ainda farão como conseqüência. Um efeito dominó de mentiras e vingança, em maioria. O que pode virar uma rede de armadilhas para si mesmo. Sim, o título é irônico.

**Well, that's all, folks!**

**Qualquer pergunta, ficarei feliz em respondê-la. **;)

**Se eu estiver fazendo algo que você **_não gostou_** com o seu personagem, ME AVISE! Para que eu possa esclarecer algum mal-entendido ou contornar a merda que fiz. Ok?**

**Quero agradecer com imenso carinho a quem me deu alguns conselhos! **_**Muito **__**obrigada**_**!**

**Super beijos!**

**Bye...**

**Reviews, please!**

**.**

_**Dark Sonne.**_

* * *

_**Oláá Pessoas ^^**_

_**Como passaram o Carnaval? Porque o meu devo dizer que foi uma perda de tempo ¬¬**_

_**Mas... voltando ao assunto principal aqui... O que acharam do capítulo? O.O**_

_**Eu devo dizer que AMEI *-*, me senti tão envolvida com a história, os sentimentos tão complexos dos personagens me deixa tão ansiosa para o próximo capítulo!**_

_**Meira, hein, sortuda U.U, ficou com quatro em uma noite só, e um desses foi o (já conhecido nosso) lindo e sedutor Gaara ò.Ó. Nem estou com inveja, tá ù.Ú**_

_**Quem será que é essa pessoa com quem o Gaara está se envolvendo? E para quem a Sakura mandou o SMS? Será que ambos então tendo um caso? Quantas perguntas...**_

_**Aya, coitadinha dela, estou sofrendo junto com a garota Dark-san (mas pode continuar fazendo ela sofrer que eu não ligo não ;P) se sente tão confusa em relação aos seus próprios sentimentos que envolvem seu MELHOR AMIGO, apesar dos próprios amigos dela já saberem que o que ela sente por ele é muito mais forte do que uma simples amizade U.U**_

_**LanceXInoXGaara, o que será que aconteceu entre esses três? . Deve ter sido algo muito ruim, porque nem o próprio Lance sabe de nada, e a Amaya não tem coragem de contar para ele... Estranho**_

_**Ri muito com a parte do Kiba, se ele não tivesse o argumento de dizer que estava bêbado, eu pensaria que ele joga em outro time ^~ **_

_**Bom pessoal, eu realmente tinha muito coisa para comentar sobre essa I parte do capítulo 2, mas sabe como é né, você vai lendo, se empolgando, e no final acaba se esquecendo do que iria dizer U.U**_

_**E não se esqueçam de mandar seus comentários/sugestões para a Dark-san hein, e se esse capítulo demorar para ser postado, pode saber que a culpa é minha, ou melhor, do meu computador U.U O Word dele está horrível,não quer abrir de jeito nenhum, e eu realmente acho que vou ter que baixar o Word antigo. **_(**Dark se metendo:** Ok, eu demorei uns três meses e ela alguns simples minutos... A culpa é toda dela! u.u" rsrsrs' _Brincadeirinha _n.n...)

_**Ah, mais um comentariozinho inútil meu ^^, não sei se vocês perceberam, mas eu realmente A.D.O.R.O usar emoticons *-*, se isso atrapalhar a leitura de vocês por favor me avisem para eu começar a me controlar ;P**_

_**Shi-Sensei sua Fofa *-*, vou aí apertar as suas bochechas!**_

_**OBS: Qualquer erro de gramática que tenha ficado no texto a culpa é minha,pelo Word não estar pegando é mais difícil ver os erros, então com certeza vai passar algum despercebido, Sorry babys!**_

_**Kissuss ; ****_

_**Feer Uchiha**_


End file.
